Adventure Through the Jumpscar
by Bellatrix Kale
Summary: Ashley, the jumper & Tori, the sensitive are back in this sequel to Adventure on the Venture! Ashley decides to take a vacation, that takes a turn for the worse. Griffin/OC David/OC Lots of humor inside with hints of fluff!
1. Shots

**A/N: Welcome to Adventure Through the Jumpscar! It's the sequel to Adventure on the Venture, which is located in the King Kong section. It's not entirely nessecary to read it to understand this, but the characters of Ashley and Tori are more in depth. Some events from it may be mentioned also. Anyhoo, this will be an interesting story I hope. Read, review, and enjoy!!**

* * *

Chapter 1: Shots

"Woo!" Ashley screamed as she held tight to the book in her hands and jumped. "Tori!" she shouted into the living room. She didn't see her anywhere so she jumped again; this time, into her friend's bedroom. The twenty two year old blond rolled onto her side and grumbled something. "Wake up lazy bones. It's time for a vacation!" she shouted as she slammed her book shut.

Tori grumbled. "No. Sleep time."

Ashley frowned and put a hand on her hip. "Get up before I jump to Alaska for a bucket of water."

Tori groaned and sat up, her dark blond hair frizzing all over. "What time is it?"

Ashley set the book on the end of Tori's bed. "Around ten-ish," she told her as she pulled her dark brown hair into a ponytail. "Let's go. Vacation!" she cheered.

Tori got out of bed, her pajama pants looking a bit wrinkled. She asked, "Where are we going now?" as she rubbed an eye. "Can't go see Jimmy and Preston. You know that."

Ashley frowned. "We're not talking about them, remember?" Tori gave a wave of her hand. "I'll let you get ready," she quickly said as she jumped out of the room and ended up in her own. She grabbed her already packed black backpack, jumped into the living room, and flung herself onto the couch. Tori came out a few minutes later, wearing a pair of blue jeans and a green hoodie. Ashley hopped up and tossed a blue backpack to Tori. "I already packed your stuff for you," she smiled.

Tori rolled her eyes. "Now, where are we going?" she asked as she caught the bag and put it on her back.

Ashley jumped to her side. "Lots of places. Just for fun," she beamed before grabbing onto Tori's hand and jumping them away.

---

The first stop was in a Fresno Starbucks for breakfast. Then it was Paris to do some shopping. After that, Tori insisted on sushi in Okinawa and Ashley made sure they took a ride on a gondola in Venice after that. The two were having a great time. They came to a compromise to stay in a capsule hotel in Tokyo for the night, wanting some rest from the frequent jumps. Little did they know, they would need all the rest they could get for the following day.

---

**(Ashley POV)**

Ashley woke up when someone was shaking her frantically. "Ashley, wake up now," Tori whispered quickly.

"Ten more minutes," she waved her away but Tori continued to shake her.

"No. I think someone's watching us. I felt a jump."

Ashley bolted up and hit her head on the extremely low ceiling of her capsule bed. "Damn it. Double damn it!" she yelled as she pressed her hands against her wound. "Are you sure?" she asked, looking over at Tori.

Tori gave a nod. "I thought you were like sleep jumping or awake, but I saw this guy…"

Ashley threw off the blankets and crawled out of the little area she called her cocoon, or capsule bed. "Is he still here?" She looked around and found the hall was empty.

"He left when I noticed him. Didn't get a good look. I only saw his boots."

"Boots? That's a big help. C'mon. Let's pack up and get out of here." The two quickly changed out of pajamas and into regular clothes. Ashley was lacing up her black and white high tops as Tori approached her. "What's the plan?"

Tori huffed and shrugged. "Let's hide out in the bar around the corner for a little. Just until I think it's alright to leave." Ashley gave a nod and they began to the elevators with their backpacks in hand. Once they left the hotel, they walked cautiously to the bar around the corner. Tori walked in first, ahead of Ashley since she was older, and picked a table in the back corner with perfect vision of the whole bar but mostly the door. Ashley sat down across from Tori. "We're gunna eat here for breakfast then?" she asked.

Tori shrugged. "What other choice do we have?"

Ashley gave a nod and said, "I'll go get us something." Tori pulled out a book and flashed it, signaling for Ashley to take her time. She smiled as she walked up to the bar and sat down on a stool three down from a wild haired guy. She looked at the bartender and said, "Can I get two sodas and a shot of sake? Maybe one of those little bags of chips?" The man behind the bar nodded with a small smile as he pulled two glasses off the shelf. Ashley looked over at Tori, who seemed deep into her book, and then to the opposite side. The man with wild hair was drinking something looking a lot like a beer. "Little early to be drinking, don't 'cha think?" she joked.

He glanced at her sideways. "Don't yeh think it's a little early to be hitting the sake?" he asked. Ashley noticed he had an accent as he spoke. _'Probably British.'_ She sent him a smile. "Touché." She was looking him over as the bartender sat a small shot glass full of sake down in front of her. Ashley realized the sodas and chips were there, too. She looked over her shoulder and downed the shot. After gulping it down, she sighed and sat the glass on the counter. Ashley put her head down onto the bar and felt the cool surface against her skin.

"Give 'er another shot. It's on me," she heard the guy say. She looked up and found the glass full again with sake.

Ashley looked over at the guy and held the little cup to him. "Thanks…" he quickly downed it and put the glass back down.

"You looked troubled, yeah?" he asked, adjusting the collar of his leather jacket.

Ashley snorted and gave a slight laugh. "Oh, you don't know the half of it." She picked up the two glasses of soda and bag of chips and carefully maneuvered back over to the table.

Tori looked up. "What took so long?"

Ashley shook her head. "Slow day or something. Hell if I know," she lied, knowing Tori would freak out if she knew about drinking so early. "Just eat. I'm not that hungry. Stomach's botherin' me."

Tori looked at her curiously. "Got one of your feelings or…?"

Ashley nodded. "It's a bad feeling alright." She rested her head against the table and shut her eyes as she wrapped her arms around her stomach.


	2. Questions

**A/N: I left the end very open this chapter since my school laptop battery was dyin'. Thought it was a good place to stop. Read, review, and enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 2: Questions 

**(Ashley POV)**

Someone tapped on the table, jolting her up from her small daze. She saw it was Tori. "C'mon. I think it's clear," she whispered as she stood. Ashley glanced over at the bar. The guy who bought her a shot was still there, nursing an empty glass. She eyed him curiously as Tori pulled her out of the bar. "Stop starin' at the poor guy."

They walked out onto the sidewalk and found it was drizzling. "Goddamn it!" Ashley whined as she pulled her black hat Jimmy gave her from her bag and placed it securely on her head. She looked over at Tori, who was pulling her green hood over her head. "Where are we going?" Ashley hiked her bag higher on her shoulder. "Tori?"

Tori seemed to be staring at something towards the end of the street. Ashley leaned and saw two men in brown trench coats coming towards them. "I think we should go…" Tori's voice was quiet, almost scared sounding.

Ashley nodded and turned around. She saw another person looking a lot like the two on the opposite end. She chuckled nervously. "We've got a problem, I think."

Ashley whipped Tori around and pulled her across the street. She looked over her shoulder and saw the three follow her, with their hands in their coats. Something like a ping ran through her mind and Tori said, "Wait. I just sensed a jump."

The two saw the wild haired guy from the bar standing in front of them. "Oi, pick on someone your own size." He stood with his hands in his pockets, very casually. Then he jumped behind the two men and clunked their heads together.

Tori and Ashley stood in awe. "Is that the other jumper?" Ashley asked, watching as the mysterious jumper fought the three unknown people.

Tori gave a small "Uh huh," as she hid behind Ashley. Ashley watched as he managed to knock two of them out in one blow and the other was down when he kicked them swiftly in the face. Her jaw dropped. 'And this guy bought me a drink earlier?'

Once the three strange people seemed to be down for the count, the guy turned and said, "It'd be best if ya find a rock and crawl under it." He shook a wet strand of hair from his eyes as she spoke. "Otherwise, the Paladins might find yeh."

She stared at him in wonder. _'What's a Paladin? Who was he? Why'd these people attack them?' _Somany questions blared in her mind.

She heard Tori ask, "Who are you?" Tori stepped aside from behind Ashley and pulled her hood down a little farther.

"The name's Griffin. Now if you'll excuse me," he said before jumping, disappearing from their sight.

Tori stared at the spot he was just standing in. "He's gone…"

Ashley squinted and took a step forward. "But what's that?" She pointed at something that looked like split glass in almost two feet from the ground. She hesitantly put an arm through it and felt her self being pulled into it. She fell through it and landed on her stomach. "Damn it. Me and my curiosity," she mumbled.

"What do yeh think you're doin' here?" Griffin's voice boomed over her.

She pushed herself off the warm and gritty ground with a groan. "Sorry. I didn't mean to."

"Well ya followed through my ruddy jumpscar so yeh must've meant to!" he shouted.

"Your what?..."

He scoffed. "Rookie. Have ya ever even seen another jumper?" Griffin asked as he put his hands in the pockets of his damp jeans. Ashley shook her head. He gave a sarcastic laugh and walked away, pulling off his leather jacket as he walked.

"Can you just help me out a bit here? So what if I'm a bit of a noob." She followed him into what looked to be a bedroom with determination to get some answers.

Griffin whipped around as he tossed the wet jacket onto the bed. "You want answers? Fine. Ask now."

"Uh… Two seconds." Ashley held up a finger for him to wait and jumped back to the outside of the bar. Tori was huddled under the door to the bar. "C'mon!" she yelled. Tori ran over, holding her bag securely to her shoulder. Ashley grabbed Tori's arm and jumped back to her spot in front of Griffin. Tori fell to the ground beside her and she looked back at him. "Okay. Now who are the Paladins, what do they want, and where the hell are we?"

Griffin glared at her. "You brought her. Great. Just lovely." He threw up his arms and stomped over to the bed, sitting down abruptly. "This is what I get for bein' soft. Fuckin' David," he mumbled.

Tori was off the ground and looking around. "Nice place you got…" She pushed her hood down and shook her blond hair. Griffin ran a hand through his drenched messy hair as he leaned on the edge of the bed.

Ashley looked back and forth at the two. "Damn it. I want some answers!" she shouted as she stomped her foot to get their attention. Griffin's head shot up, sending her a half snarl. A ping went through Ashley's mind for the second time today and she looked around. A tall man with short blond hair appeared in a spot behind her.

He smiled and looked at Griffin. Griffin got up and shook his head. "Sure why not? Let's have a goddamned party so the Paladins can find us and kill us all!"

The blond man adjusted his long wool jacket and looked at Tori, then back to Ashley. "Hi," his smiled had a slight frown of unsureness hanging from it. "Who are you?"

Ashley fixed her bag and said, "Ashley. This is Tori," she pointed at Tori who gave a small wave. "Can you tell me where we are and- Wait. Who are you now?"

He walked towards them and held out a hand. "David Rice." She shook his hand, eyeing him suspiciously.

"Can you please tell us where we are?" Tori asked.

"You're in my bloody lair. Now will you just leave?" Griffin hollered behind them.


	3. Answers

**A/N: I'm just truckin' along with this ficcy. I'm happy with it too right now. Up to writing chapter 5. ^^ Read, review, and enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 3: Answers

**(Tori POV)**

Griffin and Ashley were engaged in shouting match for nearly ten minutes until David stepped in. "Knock it off Griffin. She doesn't know any better," he said as he stepped in front of Griffin. Ashley glared at David's back for a few seconds when he stepped in front of her but walked away and sat down on a worn black couch in front of a TV shortly after.

Tori rubbed her temples through out the situation. _'This is crazy. People attack us nearly until the British guy jumps in and saves the day. Literally!' _She felt a headache coming on and walked over to the two men. "Can you just please explain these Paladins?" she looked from a starky Griffin to David, who seemed calm. Griffin stormed off around a corner and they heard a thud.

David shook his head and turned to Tori. "Sorry about him. He's got a temper."

"So we've noticed!" Ashley shouted from the couch. They looked over and saw her scowling with her arms crossed.

"Sorry about her," Tori replied in a playful tone. "She's hyperactive. Once you get her going it's like…Kaboom!" Tori waved her hands around and David let out a laugh.

"So you wanted to know about the Paladins?" he asked. Tori gave him a nod and he started towards Ashley and the couch. Tori followed him as he began. "Paladins are a group of people who believe we shouldn't have the ability we have." David sat down next to Ashley and Tori sat across from her on a box. "They're trying to eliminate us by any means possible. Even if it means killing your loved ones," he said in a low voice. "How'd they not find you for so long?" he asked.

Ashley was apparently in the conversation now. "I only started jumping more about four years ago when I was sixteen."

David turned to Tori and she shook her head. "I'm not a jumper. I only sense them."

David had a surprised look. "You can sense the jumps, but can't do it?" Tori gave him a nod. "And you're not a Paladin?" She shook her head. "That's different."

"What do you think we should do?" Ashley asked as she rested her arms across her knees, leaning forward slightly.

He shrugged. "If you asked, Griffin could teach you some fighting techniques to defend yourself. Otherwise, just hide. This is one war you don't wanna be involved in."

Tori shot him a look of wonder. "Hide? But we're already involved. I mean, she IS a jumper and these Paladins were after us."

"That's a good point. And there's obviously no backing out. So we're already in," Ashley said as she stood up. "I'll go ask Griffin about teaching us fighting stuff."

Tori grabbed her arm before she could walk away. "Why don't you let me handle that?" She got up and Ashley sat back down. "Just talk to David." Tori turned and walked away a step before turning quickly and saying, "Stay!"

---

**(Ashley POV)**

Tori told her to stay and she pouted, but listened. _'Don't wanna piss anyone else off today.' _She turned to David and said, "So?"

"So?" he said back.

"How do you know Mr. Grumpy Pants?" Ashley asked, referring to Griffin.

David laughed at the nickname she gave him and said, "Well, long story short he helped me out in Rome once and we teamed up after that. There was a fight and I ditched him. Then I went back and helped him, which led to him disappearing for like a month. Now we're a team again." David was all smiles as he spoke, even through the part about their fight.

"How cute," Ashley snickered. Just then, Tori and Griffin walked around the corner. "Tori, Grumpy Pants," she said as she gave each of them a nod. Tori bit back a laugh and Griffin looked as if he was going to pounce on her.

"Ash, behave," Tori scolded lightly.

"Yeah Ash," Griffin chimed in, mockingly. "Here's the deal. I'll teach you two how to fight, but there'll be no whining or fits and you'll do as I say."

Ashley stood up and bowed. "Yes Master Grumpy Pants," she said in a fake Chinese accent. This time, Tori laughed a little.

Ashley stood up straight again and Griffin said, "And none o' tha'. Or deal's off."

She let out a reluctant sigh. "Alright… Deal. But will this mean I get to kick your ass?"

Griffin scoffed. "In your dreams," he said.

Tori poked at her still wet hoodie. "Do you have a place where we can change quick before we start?" she asked.

Griffin sighed and rolled his eyes. "Over there," he pointed to a room that had a door frame pushed in with a shut door. Tori took her bag and walked over, opening the door and shutting it behind her as she walked in.

"Wait, we're stating right now?" Ashley asked as Tori went into the unknown room.

"Tha's right, sweetheart. We are," he said. She narrowed her eyes and walked over to the door to wait for Tori to come out. "David, I'll need your help," Griffin said as Tori walked out of the unknown room dressed in a different pair of jeans with a black and grey striped short sleeved shirt. Ashley made a small sigh and went in. She shut the door and noticed it was a bathroom. She quickly changed into her dark jeans and cream striped thin long sleeve shirt layered over a grey tank top. She was tying her high tops again when there was a knock on the door. "C'mon princess. We're waiting," she heard Griffin's voice call.

_'That guy is really getting on my nerves.'_ "Coming," she called in a sweet voice. "Jerk," she muttered under her breath as she grabbed her bag and walked out of the bathroom. Ashley tossed her bag down next to Tori's and ran over to join them. She noticed David's change in clothes. _'From trendy to trendy-er.' _He ditched the long wool jacket, showing a blue t-shirt and semi-muscular arms. He was also clad in a pair of dark blue jeans. _'Wonder how many brands he's wearing?'_

Griffin turned to them. "Right, so we're going to a training location. Bring her, yeah?" he said before jumping away. David followed through his jumpscar and Ashley watched in awe.

Tori tugged her sleeve. "C'mon," she whined. Ashley gave a nod as Tori held onto her arm. She followed through the scar into a barren clearing. Ashley stumbled a bit and Tori dropped the grip on her sleeve.

She turned and saw David helping her up from the ground. "Jumpscars are more difficult to stay balanced for," he told her. "You'll get used to it." Ashley turned and saw Griffin swinging around a stick. He tossed it to her and she caught it after fumbling with it multiple times.

"You're with me," Griffin said, holding an identical stick in hand. Ashley sighed again and looked over her shoulder at Tori, who was walking a bit away with David to what looked to be a punching bag hanging from a tree.

Ashley felt something slap her arm and she yelped. "Shit!" She looked at her arm and noticed it was red. She also saw Griffin standing a step or two in front of her.

"Lesson one, always be on your guard," he told her.

She grumbled through a clenched jaw, "Wonderful."


	4. Techniques

**A/N: My character really loves to fight with Griffin. ^^ El oh el. Who wouldn't? There's a bit of fluff in this chapter if you keep your eyes peeled. (David&Tori, _cough_) The end just has a bit of general awesome action. XD Oh today, is a double post day since I already posted once for this story. Hee. Read, review, and enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 4: Techniques

**(Tori POV)**

She watched over her shoulder as Griffin started hitting Ashley with some sort of wooden stick. David pulled her away and said, "Griffin wants me to teach you some basic hand to hand combat techniques." He motioned towards a punching bag hanging from a tree. "Okay, first," David stepped behind the bag and grabbed onto the sides of it. "Just uh, give it a good punch."

Tori gave a nod and punched the bag as hard as she could. Both the bag and David jolted back slightly at her punch. "Was that…good?" She stood with her hands at her sides, balled into fists.

"For a first time, yeah," he nodded. "Now do it again but this time, really focus on putting your strength into it."

Tori gave him another nod and took a deep breath. She let out the air slowly and threw a punch at the bag. The bag shook and David took a step back, holding his footing carefully. "Is this all we're doing?" She punched it two more times.

David shook his head. "You'll need to know how to get out of situations," he said as he dropped his grip on the bag. He stepped out from behind it and moved behind Tori. "So uh, for example, if a Paladin does…this," David put an arm around her neck and the other pulled her right arm gently behind her back. Tori winced. "Sorry," David whispered. "But do you know how to get out of this?"

"Learn how to jump?" Tori snorted. David laughed a bit. She could feel his chest rumble against her back as he laughed.

"Other than that?" Tori stayed silent, thinking about her options. "Find an opening," he said softly.

Tori lifted her foot up and pressed her heel to his shin. "A kick to the shin could startle you," she said.

David dropped his grip. "Good. Alright, now what about this?"

---

**(Ashley POV)**

From the corner of her eye, she saw David left go of his grip on Tori. She smirked and felt the familiar tap of the stick on her back. "Will you focus already?" Griffin said in a huffy voice. "Stop makin' googly eyes at Rice-boy."

"I'm not," Ashley said through a clenched jaw and hit the stick against his arm. "C'mon now Master Grumpy Pants," she said in a mocking tone.

He smirked at her and jumped. She looked around and saw him behind her a second later. She felt the familiar tap of the hard stick against her shoulder. "You need to hone your senses. Did you sense my jump at all?"

Ashley turned around and shrugged. "I felt like this ping in my mind. Is that it?"

Griffin gave a half nod. "Sort of. Gimmie the stick back. We're gunna work on your senses," he said as she handed the stick to him. "Tell me how many times I jump." Griffin started jumping from spot to spot and Ashley looked around, trying to follow with her eyes.

---

**(Tori POV)**

Tori was pinned down, her back against the dirty ground and David hovering over her, holding her hands next to her head. She sensed multiple jumps in a row and cringed. Tori craned her head to see who it was. "Who is jumping so much?" she groaned.

David tightened his grip on her wrists a little. "Concentrate. How would you get out?"

She sighed and said, "Knee to the stomach." She felt a headache coming on. "Please tell them to stop. It's giving me a headache."

David let go of her wrists and got up, looking over at the two. "Tone down the jumps. Tori's gettin' a headache."

"Aw well too bad. This one can't sense the jump correctly," Griffin shouted as he pointed at Ashley.

"It's not my fault I can't sense them!" Ashley yelled at him.

"Well it's not mine either, princess. So get your bloody act together and focus on your senses," Griffin shouted back.

"Oh my," Tori said quietly as she got off the ground and brushed herself off.

David looked at her and gave her a half grin. "It's gunna be a long day."

---

**(Ashley POV)**

Ashley was jumping back to the lair with Tori holding onto her shirt collar. She had been pulled from Griffin after she nearly punched him in the face. She grumbled as she trudged over to the couch once Tori let go of her shirt. Ashley plopped down lazily as she saw Griffin and David come through her jumpscar. She heard Griffin mutter something along the lines of "dumb girl" and "try to punch me in the face".

David started talking to Tori about something. Ashley heard the words, "Can't you control her a bit more?"

"Griffin can't provoke her then," Tori said.

Griffin came from around the corner and said, "And you can't waste space then. You need to learn to take care of yourself since you can't jump."

The stress on the word "can't" bothered Ashley. She got up and marched up to Griffin. "Does that mean I can't fend for myself since I can't sense jumps? She can probably sense a jump farther than you could." She glared daggers at him as she spoke.

Tori pulled Ashley by the arm. "You two are fighting like your married and you're not so just…stop." Ashley saw David nod in agreement from the corner of her eye.

"Who would wanna get married to," both Griffin and Ashley said at the same time. They ended up glaring at each other before Griffin stormed off. Ashley stomped over to the couch and threw herself down.

"Such a happy team," David said in a playful tone.

"I'll say," Tori said. She turned back to Ashley. "Home now?"

She stood up. "Yeah, I wouldn't mind leaving this place."

The three heard Griffin shout, "Oh please, don't come back!"

David shook his head and smiled. "He doesn't mean that."

"Whatever," Ashley scoffed. She grabbed Tori's arm and jumped back to their apartment. They appeared in their living room. As Ashley looked around, she noticed the place was trashed. "Did it look like this when we left?" she asked.

Tori shook her head and saw a person walk into the room wearing a trench coat. "Paladin!" she whispered. The Paladin man set eyes on them and dashed for them. Tori's eyes went wide and she ran into the kitchen. She felt a jump and saw Ashley jump behind the Paladin, throwing a punch to their back. Tori felt as if she should help and she ran back into the living room. She shut her eyes and punched the Paladin in the face. Tori heard a thud and opened her eyes.

The Paladin was on the floor, clutching their nose, and Ashley grabbed her hand. "It's not safe here anymore," she felt the tug as Ashley jumped.


	5. A Place to Stay

**A/N: I love the coldness of Griffin i this chapter. Also love what he does. XD El oh el. It's a double post day, so I'll be putting up the 6th chapter after this one shortly. Read, review, and enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 5: A Place to Stay

**(Ashley POV)**

She jumped them back to the only place she could think of: Griffin's lair. She let go of Tori's hand and looked cautiously around the lair. "Griffin?" she called.

Griffin jumped in front of her unexpectedly and she flinched back, a bit startled. "What do yeh want?" he asked with his arms crossed.

"P-Paladins…" Tori stuttered in a low tone. "They," she began.

"They ransacked our place. We just had a run in with one of 'em," Ashley continued. "Can we stay here?"

Griffin shook his head. "No way. Why don't you go ask Davy to crash at his place?"

Ashley gave him a smug look. "Fine, we will." She turned on her heel and walked over to Tori, who was sitting on the floor with a sad look. She latched onto her shoulder and went to jump. Ashley turned around. "Where does he live?..." she asked with a nervous grin. Griffin shook his head with an eye roll and walked over to a desk. He grabbed something and took it over to Ashley. It was a photo of a well decorated living room. "Thanks," Ashley said.

"Whatever," Griffin murmured as he walked away. She took a good look at the picture and concentrated. She managed to jump Tori and herself to the place.

"Griffin?" she heard David call.

"No, it's Ashley and Tori," Ashley said loud enough for him to hear. He came from around a corner, with his hands in the pockets of his jeans. His calm expression changed to worry once he saw the two.

David asked, "What happened? And how did you find my place?"

Ashley held up the picture. "Griffin wouldn't let us stay with him. Paladins ransacked our place and now we don't have a place to go. Could we stay with you?"

David looked at Tori and gave a nod. "Tori, are you okay?" He kneeled down next to her and looked her over. She waved her hand and sent him a weak smile. "Okay, I've got a spare room. It's down the hall." Ashley gave a nod as both she and David helped Tori up. She seemed weak and different since their first real run in with the Paladins.

Tori seemed to manage to follow Ashley down a hall and went into the first bedroom she set eyes on. They were in an elaborate room with a large bed. Tori's face lit up. "Ooh, I want this one!" she squealed as she hopped on the bed.

Ashley shook her head and turned towards the door. David was standing there and smiling. "Uh, that's my bed… Next room is the spare," he said awkwardly.

Ashley heard Tori say, "Oh," with a small chuckle. Ashley walked out of the room and rounded to the next one. Tori walked in shortly after and hopped on that bed. "This one's bouncy too," she smiled.

David smiled from the doorway. "Just ask if you need something, okay?"

"Thanks David," Ashley said. He gave a nod and left the room. She turned to Tori, who was snuggling up on the left side of the bed. "Comfortable?" Tori nodded. "Kay, well I'm gunna see if David owns a fridge. I'll be back," Ashley said as she left the room.

---

**(Tori POV)**

Tori was comfortable in the large bed David provided for them. She was worried about stupid things in her mind as she shut her eyes. _'Are our families going to be okay? Where will we stay when we wear out our welcome here? Do we have any cash?'_ She felt herself begin to panic and took deep easy breaths as she sat up.

There was a knock at the door and David poked his head in with a smile across his face. "Hey, can I come in?" he asked. Tori nodded as she sat up. David walked over to the edge of the bed and sat down. "Are you okay? You didn't look so good earlier."

Tori gave a nod. "Yeah, just shaken up. I wasn't expecting to have to see another Paladin so soon," she trailed off and picked at a nail. Tori's head darted towards the door as she sensed a jump, then another. "Did you…?"

David nodded, "Ashley?"

She laughed, "Probably." Tori got up and walked out of the room; she heard David's footsteps behind her. When they got into the living room, Ashley was no where in sight. "She's not here…" Tori grumbled.

David walked into the kitchen. "There's a jumpscar, but its fading. I can't make it through it."

Tori rushed over and found a jumpscar the size of a keyhole. "Watch out. I'll see where it leads." David looked at her curiously, but moved over a step. Tori leaned down and peered through the fading scar. "It looks like…Griffin's lair, I think." She stood up straight again and gave David an odd look. He was looking at her like she had one eye. "What?"

"How do you know?" he asked.

Tori shrugged, "It comes with being a sensitive I guess. Now let's go get her. We don't need her pissing him off anymore."

"Okay," David uttered as he grabbed her hand and jumped them to Griffin's lair. They both scanned the room and found Ashley lying on the couch, looking to be asleep.

"Now this is odd," Tori said as she approached her.

"Griffin?" David called.

Tori shook Ashley, trying to wake her up. "Why the hell are you sleeping on Griffin's couch?" She shook her harder. "Wake up Ash!" Tori turned to David and frowned. "She's not wakin' up."

Griffin walked around the corner at that particular moment and caught Tori's eye. "Oh, uh…hi," he said casually, hiding something behind his back.

"Why's Ashley here?" David asked as he approached Griffin. He sounded quite mad.

"I uh, dunno. She just showed up here."

Tori eyed him. "Then what's behind your back?" Griffin held out a wooden stick from earlier. "Why do you," she trailed off. "Did you kidnap her?"

A look of shock came across David and Griffin scoffed. "Yeah right, why would I wanna do tha'?" he asked, tossing the stick onto a messy desk. Tori got up and stormed over to him. She slapped him briskly across the face. Griffin groaned as his head whipped to the side.

"You can be a jerk, you know that? Try being nice sometime," she said in with an angry tone.

He looked at her and rubbed his face where she hit him. "I was. I was gunna help her sense jumps."

Tori felt someone pulling her away and looked back, seeing David. "Can Ashley just stay the night on your couch since she's already asleep?"

Griffin rolled his eyes. "Whatever," he said as he rounded a corner, leaving their sight.

Tori shook her head and felt a tug. She felt her feet her feet touch the floor of David's apartment. "Thank you," she said, pulling away from his grip. She hurried off to the spare room and threw herself onto the bed, in hope sleep would catch her and her anger would fade.


	6. Clothing & Challenges

**A/N: These chapters are so long all teh time now. ^^ That makes me happy. I'm really behind on posting. Up to chapter eleven in typig. It's crazy how fast the ideas come out of my brain sometimes. Oh and the costume that my character wears is the only thing I liked about Millie from Jumper. Her clothes were just always pretty. And the challenge towards the end of the chapter is just...THE BEST! XD  
As always read, review, and enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 6: Clothes and Challenges

**(Ashley POV)**

Her eyes fluttered open and she sat up, rubbing her head. The dim lights were fuzzy to her eyes as they adjusted. Ashley looked around and saw she was in the lair. She was on the couch with a blanket over her legs. She kicked it off and got up, looking around for Griffin. She found him in bed, snoring soundly with a blanket half covering him. "Griffin?" she said in a low voice. He stirred and rolled onto his side, revealing he had only a pair of wrinkled jeans on. She watched his back move in a rhythm and called, "Griffin, wake the hell up." This time, she heard him emit a rumbling sound. "Damn him," she grumbled as she jumped to David's apartment.

She glanced around and saw David staring at her from the kitchen. "Morning," he said kindly.

She stormed over to the kitchen counter and shouted, "What the hell was I doing at Griffin's place?"

"You don't remember?" a familiar voice said from behind her. She turned and saw Tori, smirking at her. "How can you not remember?" she asked in a playful tone.

Ashley glared at her. "I don't, so why don't you tell me before I go beat his ass in precaution?"

Tori laughed and David chuckled. "He kidnapped you," she told her.

Ashley's eyes went wide. "That bastard did what?" she yelled, her voice cracking slightly. She looked back at David, who gave her a nod. Ashley groaned and ran over to the couch, falling face first onto it. "Did anything happen?" she asked into the cushion.

"Tori slapped him, but otherwise no," she heard David say.

Ashley lifted her head up and found herself looking at a grinning Tori. "That was a dirty, dirty trick," she narrowed her eyes and got up. "David," she called. He gave her a questioning look and Ashley asked, "Would you happen to have any clothes I could borrow just until I get back to the lair for my bag?"

David set the mug he was holding down. "Yeah. I have some extras clothes from my ex-girlfriend here. I'm sure you can fit in them." He walked around the counter and began towards the hallway. Ashley looked at Tori with a curious look and they both set off to follow him.

---

**(Tori POV) **

She followed Ashley and David into the spare room. He opened a door to a large closet and held his hand up. "Take whatever. I don't have a use for any of it." Tori saw Ashley's face light up and she darted towards the closet, clawing through the various articles of clothing.

Tori sat on the bed and watched her. She glanced at David from the corner of her eye. "So where's your ex?"

He sat down a couple inches from her and watched Ashley pull down a pair of jeans. "She's living in Ann Arbor, Michigan."

"What happened?" Tori trailed off as she prodded for more information.

David sighed and said, "She just couldn't handle the life of a Jumper, so she broke it off."

Tori frowned and patted his arm. "Sorry."

"Don't be," he said, shooting her a warm smile.

"I'm gunna go try this stuff on," Ashley beamed with a handful of clothing.

Tori laughed as Ashley ran out of the room, arms full of clothing. She felt David's eyes still on hers. "How about you?" he asked.

Tori dropped her hand from his arm. "Oh, I'm single," she smiled. "I'm just fine with that too. I don't wanna slip up Ashley's secret," she mumbled.

David gave a nod. "You're a good friend," he said.

Tori smirked and let out a slight laugh. "One of her only. She doesn't trust many people because of her ability. Two of our friends aren't even from this era," she chuckled.

David looked at her in awe. "Really?"

Tori nodded and began to say something as Ashley burst into the room. "How's it look?" she asked, holding out her arms and twirling around. She was wearing a pair of dark skinny jeans and a long sleeved purple and black striped shirt with a very low neckline.

Tori shrugged and looked at David, who had a look of surprise on his face. "Wow… Millie's clothes fit you really well." He smiled and glanced at Tori, causing her to look back at Ashley.

She beamed and clapped her hands together silently. Ashley picked up her shoes from the floor and tossed them by the door. "The shoes are an option too, right?" she asked, looking at David.

"Go for it," he said with a half smile. They watched as she sat on the floor and pulled on a pair of boot with a slight heel that stopped an inch or two below her knees. She wiggled her feet and looked up at David. "She had good taste in clothes, let me tell ya," she giggled.

David's smile faded and he got up. "We should get going. More training today." Ashley groaned and got up from the floor with reluctance. Tori stood up and watched as David turned to them. "Go ahead. I just wanna change," he said, pulling at his white t-shirt and looking at his sweatpants. Tori gave him a nod and felt Ashley's hand on her arm. Next thing she knew, she was looking at a wall in Griffin's lair.

---

**(Ashley POV)**

She dropped her hold on Tori's arm and turned around. Ashley found Griffin tapping his fingers on a controller. She smirked, "Don't you look like a gamer." Griffin glanced up at her once and continued to press the buttons like a dance. He pushed another button and looked up at her, his mouth hanging slightly open. "Not nice to stare," she said as she crossed her arms.

His look of slight awe turned to a glare. "Don't worry. I'm not," he said coldly.

"Not to interrupt this lovely conversation," Tori said, "But I'm gunna borrow your bathroom to change quick." He gave a grunt in response and Ashley turned to see Tori go into the bathroom and shut the door.

Ashley walked in front of Griffin and sat down. "What're you playing?" she asked.

Griffin shot her a look of annoyance and picked up the controller again. "Halo. Where's David?"

She leaned back and crossed her legs. "He said he had to change before he got here."

Griffin let out a laugh. "That's pretty boy Rice for yeh," he said as he began to press the buttons again. Ashley sighed a few times, trying to get his attention. Griffin groaned and paused his game. "Will you stop that already?"

"Then let me play," she pouted.

He gave her a glance of anger. "No. It's my game. Find your own." He pressed a button to resume his game. Ashley stood up with a huff and set eyes on a cord connected to the game system. She grinned evilly as Tori came out of the bathroom in a fresh pair of jeans and a black t-shirt.

Tori gave her a curious look and Ashley simply gave an innocent smile. "Oh no," she heard Tori whisper. She followed the cord to a small electrical strip and she squatted down. Ashley took a hold of the cord and yanked it from the socket. She heard Griffin shout and something thud. She turned, holding the cord in her hand with a smile plastered across her face.

Griffin stormed up to her, only stopping when he was a couple inches from her. "What the bloody hell was that for?" he asked in a harsh tone.

Ashley gave a shrug. "You wouldn't let me play."

Griffin glared at her. "So you decide to pull the plug on my game then, yeah?"

"Yeah," she mimicked.

He furrowed his brow and Ashley heard David speak. "What's going on?"

Ashley leaned and saw David standing by Tori, who was sitting on the couch with an amused look on her face. "Nothing David," Ashley said sweetly. "Griffin here is just being a jerk as usual," she said giving Griffin wide eyed looks with every other word she spoke.

"Oh, I'm being the jerk?" he asked sarcastically as he took a small step forward.

Ashley stood her ground and turned her attention back to him. "Yes you are," she said very matter of factly.

She heard David sigh and say, "Can't you two just be nice for like a day?"

"Yeah Griffin," Ashley said. Griffin shot daggers at her.

"I've got an idea," Tori said. "Why don't you two have a contest of who can be nicer?"

Ashley smirked. "Sounds more like a bet to me." She tilted her head with slight question. "How about it?"

Griffin looked at her with a smirk. "You're on."

"What'd ya wanna bet to lose, Grumpy Pants?" she asked as she crossed her arms.

Griffin glanced around and swayed. "How about," he stood normally with a glimmer in his eye. "Loser does what the winner wants for forty-eight hours."

Ashley thought about it. "Alright, if you really wanna lose that bad," she held out her hand and he grabbed it firmly, giving it a shake.

Tori clapped over on the couch and Ashley walked over to her with a grin. "Let's go train since that's over with, yeah?" Griffin said as he grabbed his leather jacket and shrugged into it. David and Griffin both jumped at the same time and Ashley shook her head, smiling, as she looked at Tori.

"What?" Tori asked.

"Oh nothing," she grinned. "Let's just go." She held her hand out and Tori grabbed a hold of it. She jumped them to the clearing and found Griffin toying around with the wooden stick. Tori let go of her hand and scampered off to David and the punching bag. "What are we doing today?" Ashley asked as she approached Griffin.

"Same thing as yesterday," he said as he held out a stick for her. He looked her over twice. "Sure you can move in that?" he asked, sounding slightly concerned.

A smile crept across Ashley's lips. "Are you worried about me?" she asked in a playful tone.

He smirked at her and said, "Let's just get this done, shall we?"


	7. Being Nice

**A/N: I've been doulbe posting to try and catch up but it's hard to do. T_T Another doulb epost today. Most notes are gunna be on teh next chapter.  
Read, review, and enjoy!**

Chapter 7: Being Nice

**(Tori POV)**

Training went on for over an hour until Griffin said about calling it quits for the day. Tori loved this idea. _'I'm glad they have to be nice.'_ Ashley and Tori were first to get back to the lair and Tori stretched out on the couch. Ashley sat on the ground with her back against the edge of the couch, eyeing the game system with a certain hunger.

Griffin and David appeared a few minutes later. Griffin took off his jacket and gave a sigh. "Play it if you want," he told Ashley. She made a squeal and scurried over to plug in the cord. He walked over and looked down at Tori. She gave him a look of wonder. "Could you please move?" he asked, sounding new to the word "please".

Tori sat up and moved over. "Of course, Griffin. See what being nice gets you." David laughed from the other side of the room, hunched over a desk. Tori smiled and watched Ashley turn on the system. "I want in," Tori said as she watched Griffin pick up a controller.

He gave a small huff and handed his controller to her. "Only have two," he said gruffly.

Tori noticed David got up from the desk and walked over to Griffin's side. "Maybe you should get more," he suggested.

"Yeah? And maybe you should…" Griffin trailed off, stopping himself from saying a smart ass remark. Ashley looked over at him with a smirk. "Get them for me?" he said, half asking David to get them.

David gave a nod as he tilted his head. "Sure." David jumped away as Tori started the game. Griffin sat, arms crossed, and watched the two play. David returned with two controllers and handed them off to Griffin. "Two controllers," he said.

Griffin put them by the system and David cleared his throat. "Thank you," Griffin mumbled.

---

**(Ashley POV)**

"I'm hungry," Ashley stated as she put her controller down. "Do you have food here, Griff?" Two rounds of Halo after training wasn't getting her mind off of food.

She looked at Griffin, who shrugged. "Not really. Just a few beers and crisps."

Her eyes grew wide and she looked to Tori with a grin. "Nuh uh. Don't give her a beer. It leads to horrible things," Tori whispered in a spooky voice to Griffin.

"Horrible things, eh?" Griffin got up and walked over to a small refrigerator, pulling out a six pack of beer. He set it on the table the game system was on and pulled one off. Griffin turned to Ashley with a small smile and held it out towards her. "Have one."

Tori growled and tossed the controller down. "I'm going to the bathroom," she grumbled.

---

**(Griffin POV)**

Griffin sat back down with a beer in his own hand, and opened it. From the corner of his eye, he saw Ashley was already chugging hers down. "Whoa," he muttered, catching her attention. He looked to David, who had the same look, then turned back to Ashley. She was staring at him like a deer in headlights.

"What?" she asked as she pulled the can from her lips.

Griffin let out a laugh and said to David, "This girl can drink." He took a swig of his own drink. "I think, when I win, I'll make you go bar hoppin' with me."

David gasped, nearly choking on his drink. "Don't make her go with you. Even I couldn't keep up."

Griffin shrugged. "A bet's a bet," he said.

---

**(Ashley POV)**

She watched the two talk about their last bar hopping spree and it sounded kinda fun to her. _'I'd love to go right now.'_ She crawled over to the pack of beer and pulled one from the plastic, leaving two left. She glanced at the bathroom. Ashley got up and left the beer can on the table as she skipped over to the bathroom door. She knocked and heard Tori tell her to go away. "C'mon Torence, there's only two left. One's calling your name," she sang.

"Don't want any," Tori said. "Now go."

Ashley made a face and turned around, pushing the sleeves of the striped Henley shirt up to her elbows. She saw Griffin staring at her. He suddenly got up and walked over to his chair, picking up his leather jacket and throwing it at her. "Please put on the ruddy jacket."

Ashley grabbed onto the collar of the jacket and let the rest of the coat fall at her side. "Why?" she asked defiantly.

"Because I really don't wanna have to look at that," he said with a small chuckle.

Ashley skipped over and plopped down next to him, laying the coat over the arm of the sofa. "Then don't," she said with an innocent look.

"Is Tori alright?" David asked, cradling his drink in his hands, looking slightly nervous.

"She's fine," Ashley told him as she waved her hand. "Jus' doesn't like to drink, that's all. Last time she drank was when I forced her to." David gave an understanding nod and looked at the bathroom door.

Ashley turned her attention to the unopened beer can she left on the table. She furrowed her brow when she noticed it was within reaching distance, but Griffin was in the way. "Excuse me," she said as she reached for the drink, her elbow bumping into his knee slightly. She heard him mumble something and she said, "Sorry." As she opened the beer, she remembered seeing Griffin sleep earlier. Her mind began to wander and she felt herself focusing on her breathing pattern. _'Inhale, exhale. Inhale, exhale. Scattered inhale, exhale.'_ Ashley didn't even realize Griffin was saying her name. "Huh?" she shook her head as she snapped out from her trance.

"Yes or no?" he asked, as he took a sip of his beer.

"Um…no?" she said unsurely.

Griffin started laughing hysterically. "See David, not every girl thinks you look good."

"Wait, what?" Ashley asked.

Griffin's laugh began to slow and David said, "Griffin thinks every girl who looks at me, likes me. I told you it wasn't true so why are you laughing?"

He sighed and said, "It's funny because it's not true."

David smiled lightly. "Ashley," he said. Ashley turned her attention to him as she opened her new drink with wide eyes. "What kind of guy do you like?"

She giggled. "Is this relevant?" Ashley took a drink of her beer and licked her lips. David gave a nod as he glanced at Griffin. She looked at Griffin with an unsure expression before turning back to David with a straight face. "I guess one that's…sorta like me?" she said with a shrug. "I dunno."

She saw Griffin's smirk disappear and his face go blank. "Okay," David said. He glanced at the bathroom again. "When's Tori gunna come back out?"

Ashley whispered, "When the beer is all!" she shouted the last part and the bathroom door opened.

Tori came out and sat down Indian style next to David. "It's not all," she said, eyeing the remaining drinks nervously.

Ashley smiled at her. "That's the point," she said. Tori rolled her eyes and leaned back on her elbows. "Can you take me home Ash?" she sighed.

She shook her head. "No drinking and jumping," Ashley giggled, shaking the near empty can at Tori. Tori rolled her eyes again and looked at David, a small pout forming on her lips.

"Do you want me to take you back?" David asked. Tori nodded with a smile.

"Yeah Davy," Griffin said, "Take Tori back to your place." He raised his eyebrows at him and Ashley noticed David shake his head. He stood as Tori did and grabbed her hand. He sent Griffin a final look of annoyance before the two disappeared. Ashley noticed Griffin watching her. "What're yeh lookin' at?" he asked.

She scowled. "I would say the same to you, but I have a feeling I know," she winked at him. Griffin groaned and got up, making his way out of the room. She watched him walk away with a confused look on her face. _'Something I said?'_ Ashley sighed and gave a shrug before picking up the jacket with a smile and jumping back to David's apartment.

* * *


	8. Awkward Moment

**A/N: Last chapter was snazzy. With the whatnot and all... -ahem- Contest will officially end in this chapter. The other outfit I wear is the one Millie wears in the bar when she sees David again. I liked that one too. ^^ Goodbyemyfancy from LJ's Jumperslash community wrote about David liking conventions and I thought of situations I could use with David & Griffin & a convention. Oh the funn that's you'll read next chapter... Heh heh.  
Read, Review, and enjoy!!**

* * *

Chapter 8: Awkward Moment

**(Tori POV)**

Tori woke up and glanced around the room. _'No Ashley…'_ She got up and made her way out to the kitchen. She walked through the living room and found Ashley sleeping very comfortably on the couch, still fully dress and wearing the boots. Tori snickered as she walked over and saw David making coffee. "Morning," he said in a gruff voice as he pushed a button on a coffee maker, causing a soft whirring noise to begin.

She gave him a nod in recognition and picked up a clear bag filled with bagels. Tori opened it and pulled out a bagel. She returned the bag to the counter and looked up, seeing David staring at her. Tori froze. "What?" she asked in a groggy voice.

"Nothing," he smiled as he rubbed the back of his neck and walked around the counter, moving towards the hallway. "Um, just help yourself," he said with his voice diminishing as he got farther away.

Tori leaned on the counter and ripped off a piece of the bagel, stuffing it into her mouth. She saw Ashley stir and look around. "Wakey wakey," Tori said cheerfully.

Ashley grumbled and rolled off the couch with a small thud. "Shit," she picked herself up and walked sluggishly over to the counter. Ashley propped her head on the hand of her palm and looked at Tori drowsily. "Time's it?"

Tori shrugged and looked at the microwave clock. "Nine." Ashley groaned and let her head slip off her hand, her head hitting the counter. Tori laughed, "So who won? You or Griffin?"

Ashley shrugged her shoulders and lifted her head off the counter. "We'll find out when we go for training today," she smiled lazily. "I'm gunna go get a shower." Ashley pointed at the hallway, and then turned her finger to Tori. "Can you make me breakfast?" she asked while backing towards the hallway.

"Alright," Tori sighed as she put her bagel down onto the immaculately clean counter.

---

**(Ashley POV)**

She danced down the hall to the spare room's closet of goodies, as she called it. Ashley walked in the room and picked out a pair of blue jeans, black v-neck shirt, and a pair of brown leather boots with buckles on the side. _'Her shoes are just…über.' _Ashley sighed as she draped the clothing over her arm and held the boots in her hand.

She wandered out of the room and made her way to the bathroom. The door was closed and it didn't sound as if anyone was in there. She shrugged and used her free hand to open the door. She walked in and heard a male voice say, "Shit!" Her eyes widened and saw found David covering himself with a towel.

Ashley immediately squeezed her eyes shut and shouted, "I didn't see anything. Sorry." She ducked out of the bathroom, shutting the door behind her. She exhaled and hurried back into the spare room. As she let the clothes drop onto the floor by the closet, Ashley flopped onto the bed. _'Awkward turtles… Awkward turtles!'_ She buried her face into the bed and groaned.

---

**(Tori POV)**

Tori walked into the hallway and set eyes on the bathroom door. She walked up to it and knocked on the door. "Ash, I left your breakfast in the microwave," she called. The door opened and steam rose out from the bathroom. David poked his head out and Tori flinched back, surprised to see David. "Oh um…" Tori was taken back at the sight of him. _'I hope she's not in there…'_

"Ashley's not in here," he said with a tight grip on the door. David looked around awkwardly. "I'm gunna go back in now…" Tori swallowed hard as she nodded. David shut the door and she turned to the spare room. Tori walked in and found Ashley laying face first on the bed, pounding on the sides of her head.

"What's wrong?" Tori asked as she sat on the edge of the bed.

Ashley sprung up, her eyes wide and looking around the room nervously. "N-nothing!" she stammered.

Tori eyed her curiously. "That's your 'oh my god something happened' face. So what happened?" she questioned.

She watched as Ashley pursed her lips and said, "Let's just say, David looks good in a towel."

Tori laughed, but abruptly stopped. "What?"

Ashley nodded with a serious look. "I accidentally walked in on him before he got in the shower," she told her with an unsure face. Tori covered her mouth with a hand, trying to hide her laughter. Ashley shook her head and gave Tori a small nudge.

"Hey uh," Tori heard David say. She turned and saw David in a towel, standing in the doorway. He pointed over his shoulder and said, "Bathroom's free now." David had a slight grin and Tori looked at Ashley, who winked at her. Tori sighed as Ashley scooped up her clothes and snuck past David into the hallway. David stood there, running a towel over his head to dry his hair and his chest gleaning due to the light hitting the few drops of water.

Tori felt her face begin to blush. _'Can't he just go already? What the hell's he waiting for?' _She cleared her throat as she glanced around the room nervously.

When her eyes returned to David, he asked, "You alright? Your face looks…" He pointed at his cheek with his free hand as he made an awkward face. He made a semi-surprised look and shook his head. "I'm gunna get ready to go. I'll wait if I'm done before Ashley, okay?"

"O-Okay," Tori said, trying not to look at him directly. He walked away and she let out a deep breath she was unexpectedly holding. Tori fell back onto the bed. _'Hm. David does look good in a towel.'_

---

**(Ashley POV)**

She walked out of the bathroom wearing another set of Millie's clothing. Ashley dumped the old set in a hamper she found in the bathroom that seemed to be for dirty laundry, as David's clothing he had been wearing, was in there. She skipped out of the bathroom and went into the spare room. It was empty. Ashley frowned and shrugged. She ran out to the living room and found David and Tori sitting on the couch, laughing as they talked about something. "Are we going to Griffin's?" Ashley asked, making herself known.

David nodded. "Oh, and who won the bet?"

"Don't know yet," Tori answered for her. "We'll find out shortly though." Tori grinned as David put a clasped a hand around hers and they disappeared.

Ashley's eyes grew large. "I don't have to take Tori anymore. Cool," she said. She jumped to Griffin's lair and spun in a circle. "David, why don't you transport Tori for a while? Jumping on your own feels different, and I like it," she grinned at David.

David shrugged. "As long as Tori's okay with that," he trailed off.

Ashley looked at Tori and she glared at her. Ashley simply grinned, mouthing the words "welcome." She turned and found herself face to face with Griffin. "Good morning, Griffin," Ashley said happily.

Griffin gave a nod in response. He looked to David and Tori and said, "So who won? You two are the judge of this."

Ashley shot Griffin a shocked glance before staring at David and Tori, very hopefully. _'Please let me have won…' _Ashley shut her eyes as the two began to discuss their actions.

"Griffin was nice, even if it was weird," Tori said.

"But Ashley was nice to him. She was the usual to us," David replied.

"She did ask politely for me to make her breakfast for once…"

"And Griffin didn't have any snide remarks…"

Ashley opened her eyes and glanced at Griffin, who was now standing next to her. He had a face of boredom with a hint of slight determination. _'He doesn't look very nervous…'_ She looked back at Tori and David and found them watching her. Ashley gnawed on her lower lip nervously as they thought.

The two exchanged glances. "I think Ashley wins," Tori said.

David nodded. "I have to agree," he said as he smiled at her.

Ashley beamed. "Yay!" she cheered and jumped in front of Griffin. "I won," she boasted. "Now you have to do what I want for forty eight hours." An evil grin made its way across her lips.

Griffin rolled his eyes. "Lovely. Oh and where's my jacket?" he asked in an angry tone.

Ashley smiled and said in a sweet voice, "You told me to wear it."

"Yeah? Well I never said take it with you," he scowled.

Ashley gave a shrug. "So because I say so, we're not doing training today."

His look turned to complete shock. "What?" he shouted. "Training is vital. Do yeh want a Paladin to kill ya?"

"One day won't hurt," Ashley coaxed. "Instead… Tori, isn't that convention you wanted to go to in San Diego today?" she asked, turning around to face Tori and David.

Tori's eyes went wide. "Yes! Are we gunna go?" Ashley nodded. "Yippie!" Tori yelled as she pumped her fist into the air. "I'll have to get my costume ready."

Ashley saw David look at both of them with a very confused look. When she turned to Griffin, he was frowning yet looking very lost. She tilted her head slightly and smiled at him. _'This'll be fun.'_


	9. Convention Fun pt1

**A/N: It was so long it went into parts. ^^ I really loved this whole little arc with the convention. Later in the story there will be another convention. Costumes are quite funny too. Those will be changed at the later one though. Anyways, onto the story!  
Read, review, and enjoy!!**

* * *

Chapter 9: Convention Fun (part 1)

**(Tori POV)**

Tori snickered as she watched Ashley pulling Griffin by the arm around the corner. "Why must we all dress up?" he moaned.

She struggled with pulling him and said, "You can't not go to the comic-con and not dress up. And you lost the bet."

Tori smoothed her dress down and fixed her ears she had on. She knew if she went to the convention, she wanted to dress like Freya from Chobits. She had on a long black dress that stopped right below her knee, that had lace trim around the hem and some ruffles on the sleeves. Tori fixed her persocom ears she bought special for the occasion that she had in her bag, along with the dress of course. _'It's a good thing we're not gunna miss the convention.'_ The two planned on stopping on their way home after their vacation, but Paladins had ruined the plans.

She looked over at the bathroom door, which was opening. David stepped out, wearing a purple and black monk's robe and holding a golden staff. He also had a glove and blue beads on his right hand. Tori clapped as he stepped out. David smiled and asked, "Do you really think I can pull off Miroku?" It was shocking at first that he knew of the Inuyasha series, but she simply nodded with a huge smile.

She glanced over at Ashley, who was still struggling with Griffin. "Please Griffin?" Ashley begged as she let go of his arm.

Tori heard a scoff and Griffin stepped out from around the corner wearing brown cat ears, a plain black shirt, and a pair of dark blue jeans. She also took notice of a tail and black collar around his neck. Tori's eyes lit up. "Oh my gosh, Griffin! You look so kawaii!" she squealed as she ran over to him and bounced slightly.

He glared at her. "What's that mean?"

"It means you look cute," she said as she ruffled his hair a little. She turned to Ashley and gasped. "You go change now!" Tori pointed at the bathroom with a stern look. Ashley gave a nod and dashed over to the bathroom, grabbing her bag in the process. Tori walked over to the couch and sat down next to David. She sighed and said, "This will be the best convention experience yet." She watched Griffin walk over to his desk and sit on the chair, looking down right pissed off. "Don't be mad Griffin, you make a cute neko."

Griffin scowled at her and shook his head. "I would've have rather been dressed as a game character," he groaned slightly as he spoke. Tori made a small smile and poked at the staff David leaned against the couch.

---

**(Ashley POV)**

Ashley was thrilled to be getting to go to the convention. It was one of the biggest in the United States and she would get to cosplay finally. She snickered to herself as the word "cosplay" ran trough her mind. _'Griffin makes a wonderful neko, yet he's pouting… His fault he lost the bet.'_ She clipped the gun holster to her waist and smoothed the blue half skirt tied like a belt on her dark shorts. Ashley fumbled with the long pink braid hairclip she had. She grumbled and walked out of the bathroom. "Tori, can you help?" she asked, holding up the braid.

Tori gave her a nod and she turned around before handing the clip to Tori. She felt the clip against her head and Tori said, "All done."

Ashley turned and stood with her arms spread out. "I don't think I make a good Yuna," she mumbled as her face blushed slightly.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Tori asked loudly. "Your hair is a little long and too dark, but you look great!"

Ashley fixed the yellow tied bands on her arms and then smoothed the white top a little. She felt the pink hood on her neck and she hopped in place, the black symbol of the Zanarkand Abes bumping against her chest as she began to break in the dark lace up boots. "David, what do you think?" she turned her head towards David, who looked very much like Miroku in the monk's robe.

"I don't know who you're dressed as but you look nice," he said with a small smile.

Ashley turned to Griffin. "What about you Griff?" she asked, tilting her head to the side.

Griffin turned and looked at her, looking a bit shocked. "You look fine. Stop complainin'," he said, looking away quickly.

She frowned, but accepted his answer. _'Well that's the most I'll hear out of him about it…' _Ashley turned to Tori. "Ready then?" Tori gave a nod and David was at her side in an instant. Ashley watched Griffin get up slowly.

"Do you think we can grab my jacket before we go there?" he asked, sorta of sounding like he was whining.

Ashley exchanged looks with Tori, then David. "Alright," she sighed. "Tori, you know how to get there, right?"

Tori nodded. "I'll explain to David," she said as she gave Ashley a salute. Ashley nodded as she walked towards Griffin and grabbed his hand quickly. She jumped them to David's living room and she dropped his hand instantly.

He caught eye of his jacket on the coffee table and picked it up. He put it on and said, "So this place is in San Diego, yeah?"

"Yep. I've scoped the place out so uh," she trailed off.

He sighed and put a hand in his jacket pocket as he walked over to her. Griffin took a hold of her hand with his free one and said, "Go on then. Let's get this over with."

Ashley shot him a look of annoyance and tried to concentrate on the building. She couldn't grasp the image in her mind right. Ashley shut her eyes, trying to focus even harder, but the image was just a blur. _'Why can't I get it?'_ She tilted her head down and caught sight of her hand in his.

Ashley swallowed hard as she heard him groan. "Oh c'mon. It can't be that hard to get in your head if it's fresh."

Ashley grumbled and said, "Be quiet so I can concentrate." She shut her eyes again and pressed her lips into a thin line. She felt his hand around hers jostle slightly.

"Is this is? Am I making you lose your concentration?" She could hear the amusement in his voice as he spoke.

"No," Ashley growled. She caught the image in her mind and jumped. _'Good job anger. I officially love you.'_ She looked around and found herself outside the convention building. "See, I just had to get it right, that's all." Ashley heard Griffin let out a small laugh as she turned, seeing David and Tori waving at them from the large doors. "Let's go neko boy," she said over her shoulder as she ran over to the door.

---

**(Tori POV)**

She watched Ashley sprint over to them and Griffin wasn't far behind. _'They both look so cute in their costumes. David looks good, too.' _Tori glanced sideways at David quickly. She smiled as Ashley approached them. "Ashley, the fanboys are gunna love you," Tori said very matter of factly.

Ashley smiled. "Okay, enough." She held out a hand. "You got the passes?" Tori nodded and gave her a lantern necklace with the pass in the plastic around the bottom. Ashley let out a squeal as Tori handed one to Griffin. "I'm so excited. Can we go in now?"

Tori nodded as Griffin put his pass around his neck. She frowned. "Didn't you bring a thinger for his," she trailed off and pointed at her neck as she looked at Griffin. Ashley made a look of surprise and pulled something out of the one gun holster. It was a short leash and she hid it behind her back. Griffin walked past them and walked aside of David, talking to him about something. Tori motioned for her to go and Ashley clipped the latch around the back loophole on Griffin's collar.

He stopped and turned around, with an irritated look. "The hell is this?" he practically yelled.

Ashley grinned, "It's your leash."

Griffin yanked the black leash, causing Ashley to stumble. "I never agreed to this rubbish," he growled.

Tori watched as Ashley looked him over. "Why is it we give you cat ears and a tail, yet you act like a dog?" she asked sweetly. Griffin groaned, throwing up his hands and letting go of his grip on the leash. Tori watched Ashley smile, taking great amusement of having Griffin on a leash.

They walked onto the convention floor and saw loads of people. Many were dressed up, but other weren't. A blond girl in a sailor fuku passed David and he approached her. "Excuse me," he said. "But would you bear my child?" Tori's eyes grew wide and she slapped him on the arm as the girl giggled and ran off. "What was that for?" he asked, rubbing the spot where she hit him. Griffin and Ashley were behind them, laughing at the incident.

"Don't do that," Tori warned him. "You'll scare someone."

"I was just trying to get into character," David trailed off. Tori spotted a close by booth selling manga. "I wanna go look over there," she pulled David by his sleeve towards the semi-crowded booth. When she looked over her shoulder, she saw Ashley and Griffin surrounded by girls. _'Uh oh… Fangirls.'_

---

**(Ashley POV)**

Ashley had lost sight of Tori and David among all the girls surrounding them. She felt a bit scared and held tightly to the leash connected to Griffin. _'Damn it. Fangirls…'_ They were cooing and gushing over Griffin's cat ears and tail. She watched as he swatted one girl's hand away from touching his jacket. Ashley smirked as the girls pet him and took pictures of him before dispersing.

Griffin turned around; looking pissed and said, "What the hell was that?"

Ashley shook her head and motioned towards a hallway. She walked over, slightly pulling him along, and whipped around to face him. "Those were fangirls," she told him. "When they come up and do that stuff, just let 'em. They'll go away quicker."

Griffin was glaring at her. "I really wish you were a guy so I could hit you right now," he grumbled.

Ashley narrowed her eyes. "Griffin just play along, okay? It's only for a few hours. What can it hurt?" she asked softly.

He rolled his eyes. "Fine, but only because you won the bet." Ashley smiled and scratched at his cheek playfully. "And don't be like those girls," he growled as he pushed her hand away.

Ashley nodded. "M'kay Griff," she smiled at the fact he was willing to play along. "Let's go see if we can catch up with David and Tori then." The two turned and began towards the booth where David and Tori were.

---

**(Tori POV)**

They were already nearing the opposite end of the convention floor. "Shouldn't we find Griffin and Ashley?" Tori asked, trying to keep up with David in the crowd.

David looked back at her. "They'll be fine," she barely heard him say over the crowd noises and music.

"David," Tori whined as she squeezed past some people to catch up with him. She ended up bumping into him. "Sorry," she muttered as she took a step back.

He turned around and took hold of her hand. "We won't get lost now," David said as he smiled and held up their linked hands. Tori blushed a little and nodded vigorously. David began to pull her through the crowd as he weaved his way through. He stopped abruptly and she proceeded to bump into him again. He moved to her side, still holding her hand, and said, "Keep doing that and I'll start to think it's on purpose," he said with a smile and small chuckle.

Tori shook her other hand. "No it was an accident. But why are we stopping?" she asked. David pointed at a stage and there were cosplayers on the stage performing. Her eyes lit up. "They don't do this at the usual convention we go to," she said as she glanced at him, beaming.

He smiled down at her and said, "We should go up there."

She shook her head. "We don't have costumes that go together, plus I don't like stages," Tori told him.

David shrugged. "Oh well. You do a good Sango, even if you're not dressed like her. Let's go," he motioned towards a table visible through the gaps of people.

She sighed as he pulled her over to the table. "Excuse me," she said. The man at the table was dressed in a full out Darth Vader suit. "Can cosplayers go up there to perform?" _'Please say no. Please say no.'_

The person nodded. "Yes," he said in a non-Vader like voice. "We give you a number and call it, and then you go up and do your thing. Would you like a number?"

David answered before she could say no. "Yes, we would please. We're together."

Vader handed David a number and said, "Good luck."

"May the force be with you," Tori squeaked out nervously before following David off to the side where the steps to get onstage were. "What are we even gunna do up there?" Tori questioned.

David sat down on the floor like Miroku often did in the anime. "Do a small Miroku Sango thing," he said with question in his voice.

Tori sighed. "I guess. Let's just improvise though. It's been a while since I actually watched Inuyasha," she laughed. David nodded and she began to think try and think like Sango.

---

**(Ashley POV) **

She was walking aside of Griffin when someone tapped her on the shoulder. "Excuse me," the person said, "But can I get your picture?"

Ashley looked at Griffin who gave a reluctant nod. "Do you want us to pose?" she asked. The person nodded as they held up a camera. Ashley bit her lip. Griffin looked at her, obviously not knowing what to do. "Just get on your knees quick Griffin," Ashley instructed Griffin. He snarled and did as she told him. Ashley pulled out a gun like Yuna's from her second holster. She aimed it at a wall across the room and held onto Griffin's leash with the other hand.

"That looks great!" the person said as the flash went off.

A few more flashes went off and she noticed other people were taking their picture. "Goddamn it," she heard Griffin grumble. Ashley held a straight face along with her pose until a few people uttered thank you and turned away. She put the fake gun away and saw Griffin shooting her an angry look. "Why did they take our picture?"

Ashley shrugged. "Some people like to have costume ideas and memories, why else?"

Griffin shook his head as he rolled his eyes. "Let just find David and Tori. I wanna get out of here." He tugged at the collar and said, "This is irritating my neck."

An announcer's voice boomed over head and said, "Next up is number 7: David and Tori!"

"I found 'em," Ashley grinned and looked towards the stage.


	10. Convention Fun pt2

**A/N: This is the second part. I figured I would put it up right away for funn. ^^ It's very fluffy. El oh el.  
Read, review, and enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 10: Convention Fun (Part 2)

**(Tori POV)**

Her hands began to shake as she heard them announce their names. David turned to Tori and said, "That's us." He smiled and began towards the steps to get on stage.

"Uh, yeah…" Tori fidgeted with her persocom ears as she followed him onto the stage. _'Don't look at the people. Whatever you do…'_ She ended up looking at the large crowd of people gathered to watch the performances right off the bat. She blushed madly and hoped it would be hidden under the lights. She watched as David walked a few steps away from her before turning and giving her a wink with a warm smile. Weakly, she smiled back.

He walked over to her as she stood with her hands at her sides, toying with a frill on her dress. "Excuse me," he said very politely with a small bow.

"Uh, hello," Tori said innocently as she tried to play along. She stole a quick glance at the audience. _'Be like Freya and Chi.'_

She exhaled slowly as David asked, "Would you bear my children?" He knelt down and held her hand as he spoke. David winked at her and she gave him a shocked look. She turned to the audience, playing up the small act. Her other hand flew around and slapped him across the cheek. David fell back into a sitting position, rubbing at the growing red mark on the side of his face.

"Why would Tori do that?" she asked loudly in a child-like voice. She turned and began to walk away as she felt a hand on hers, pulling her back. She pulled her hands from his grip and put her hands on her hips, leaning down slightly and coming face to face with him.

"Because you are the fairest maiden I have ever seen," he said with a glimmer in his eye as he searched hers for an answer.

"Go Torence!" someone shouted from the crowd. Tori's head turned toward the audience and found Ashley standing on a table, waving her arms wildly in the air. Griffin was at her side and laughing, it seemed.

Tori smiled and returned to standing normal. "D-Do you mean it?" David stood up and nodded, leaning down and kissing her on the lips.

The audience started cheering and cat calling, even a few people yelled "Yeah Miroku!" and "Miroku got game!" When he pulled away, she knew her face was flushed with embarrassment. She put her hand in David's and bowed, facing the audience. David bowed and she pulled him off stage as the crowd applauded.

"Let's hear it for David and Tori, everyone!" the announcer said over the speakers. Tori didn't stop after walking off the stage. She continued to walk towards a random booth she saw in front of them.

When she stopped walking and turned to face David, he was grinning at her. "We did a good job," he said happily.

Tori's eyes felt as if they were about to pop out of her head. "What was that though?" she whispered. "I don't remember discussing that last part." Her words were coming out in an unexpected hiss.

David responded with a shrug as he rubbed at the back of his neck. "I just thought…it would be a good way to end it," he said sheepishly. Tori averted her eyes to the floor and bit her lower lip.

---

**(Ashley POV)**

"Miss, can you get off the table?" a man barked.

Ashley smirked at him. "Yes sir," she groaned as her and Griffin got off the table and made a face at him once he turned his back. "Let's go find the lovers," Ashley squealed to Griffin and she shook his leash.

"We're gunna find them and go home, yeah?" he half commanded, half asked.

Ashley nodded. "I really want to get out of these clothes," she said, pulling at the pink lacy fabric at the edge of her white top. She saw Griffin smirk at her as he sent her a suggestive look. Ashley narrowed her eyes at him. "I hope the fangirls eat you alive," she grumbled as she started off towards the edge of the stage. She pushed through the crowds, with Griffin in tow behind her.

Eventually, the two stopped to look around for David and Tori. Griffin, who was slightly taller, said, "I don't see 'em."

Ashley was on her tip toes, scuffing her boots as she looked. "Me either."

"You can't exactly see much at your height," he laughed.

She gave a tug on the leash. "Be quiet. I'm only five foot four," she said in a low voice. She pointed at two people walking towards the bathroom. "Let's see if that's them." Griffin motioned for her to go and she walked over to the bathroom doors. The two people who were going in disappeared from plain sight. "Yup. Pretty sure that was them."

Griffin yanked the leash from her hand and grabbed onto Ashley's wrist. "We're not following since you're a rookie," he said sternly. Ashley looked at her wrist that he had a hold of with horror stricken eyes. She looked up at him and found him giving her a small smile that was almost a smirk. "Yeh let things get to you too easily, ya know that?" He flashed a devious smile and she snarled at him. "Just go already," she told him as she averted her attention to a wall in the opposite direction of Griffin. She found a picture of Spiderman on the wall and snickered as she waited for him to jump. Ashley turned to face him and he wrapped his arms around her waist unexpectedly. "Wha-? Griffin, get the fuck off," she said through a clenched jaw.

He raised his eyes brows and jumped them back to the lair. Griffin let go of her and pulled the cat ears off. Ashley stumbled backwards and he laughed at her. She scowled and he placed the ears on her head. "They look better on you sweetheart," he said in a low voice before walking away.

Ashley searched around the room for something to catch her attention and get her mind to not blow up in seconds. She didn't see Tori's bag by the bathroom door while she grabbed hers. With her breath and heart rate up, Ashley jumped back to David's place quickly. She chucked her bag on the far end of the couch and sat back into it. She curled up in a ball, still wearing her cosplay attire. _'He's just a jerk. A common asshole. Go impale yourself with a pencil right now or stop thinking about him.'_

---

**(Tori POV)**

She had David stop and get her some new clothes and she changed once they got back to his place. She didn't even want to be there all that much, but where else was there to go? Tori didn't bother to ask him about the whole thing on stage that happened anymore. She was just going to let it go for the day. _'Why let something so little ruin such a good day?' _She walked out of the spare room and made her way into the living room, in hope to watch David's big flat screen TV. Instead, she found Ashley, who was still in her Gunner Yuna costume, curled up in a ball with a constricted expression. "What's wrong?" she asked as she sat down next to her and patted her arm.

Ashley pulled away, one of her gun holsters getting caught in the crook of the couch. "He's an asshole," she muttered, "With his stupid hair and his stupid accent." Her voice got louder as she spoke. Even David heard her and jumped out to see what was going on.

David was sitting on the arm of the couch on Ashley's left, caressing her hair. "Did Griffin do something?" he asked in a concerned and parent-like tone.

She looked over at him wildly. "He was nice to me," she whispered sounding scared. "And he hugged me."

"What's so wrong with that?" Tori laughed.

Ashley jumped, leaving David's hand hanging in the air. "A lot, okay? We're not supposed to get along. That's just how it is. But no," she said as she rolled her eyes and paced the living room. "He had to go and fuck everything up by being nice to me. This is just ridiculous."

Tori and David were silent as Ashley ranted on about how she and Griffin were supposed to hate each other. Tori interrupted her finally saying, "It sounds more like you've got a crush on him."

Ashley's looked at her with fiery eyes. "I do not!" she shouted. She glanced at David. "You can't seriously be thinking that you guys." Tori and David exchanged glances with a nod. Ashley groaned and swiped her bag off the couch. "I'm going to change," she growled as she stormed off into the hallway, swinging her bag over her shoulder.

Tori looked at David. "And I thought I had problems?" she asked, jokingly to him.


	11. Reminder

**A/N: Another update since I'm getting around to catch up with the writing finally. This chapter is sorta kinda fluffy. The whole thing about peanut brittle- yeah I asked like 3 different people the day I wrote this cuz i didn't know what it was. Still don't. lawl. Ashley & Griffin go bar hopping near the end. Woo hoo. It rolls over to the next chapter and becomes very fluffy. ^^ Just like how I like mai pancakes. Lawl.  
Read, review, and enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 11: Reminder

**(Ashley POV)**

She ended up getting a long hot shower to clear her head, and it worked. Ashley was getting dressed and didn't have a thought in the world. She actually wondered if she was an airhead for a few seconds, as the only thing floating around her mind was, _'What the heck is peanut brittle?' _She walked out of the bathroom and into the spare room, finding Tori already in bed and trying to go to sleep. "Hey," she said as she dropped her bag and boots by the door with her high tops. "What's peanut brittle?"

Tori sat up with a confused look on her face. "Why are you asking me about peanut brittle?"

Ashley bounced onto the bed and shrugged. "I dunno. I always wondered what it was." Tori just stared at her with the same look. "What, don't you know what it is?" she asked.

Tori leaned over and hit the back of Ashley's head. "Yes and I will not tell you," she stated. "Why the hell would you ask about peanut brittle after your little meltdown?"

Ashley stared at her with a dumbfounded look. "What meltdown?"

Tori pulled her glasses off and folded them before pelting Ashley with them. "You're a bad liar! The whole thing about Griffin in the living room."

She stared into space and then suddenly said, "Oh yeah. That." She tilted her head and questioned, "What about it?"

"You got some explainin' to do. Now explain," she demanded.

Ashley handed Tori's glasses back. "What's there to explain?"

Tori glared at her. "Anything. Just explain something about it," she begged. "You cannot leave me in the dark, I told you about David."

Ashley snapped out of a trance. "What? No you didn't. I wants to know!" she whined.

Tori smiled. "I got you to respond. Ha."

"I wanna know about you and David. I saw that kiss," she said pointing at Tori.

Tori sighed. "So did everyone else at the freakin' convention. What d'ya wanna know?"

Ashley inched forward, resting her head in her hands and looking quite like a little kid waiting for a story to be read to her. "How was it? I bet he's good."

Tori chuckled. "No more bets for you," she said. "But it was weird. Everyone was cheering him on. It was just uh…part of the act."

Ashley got up and said, "Yeah right." She got off the bed and walked over to the door. "I'll find out one way or another," she winked. She watched Tori's mouth fall open. "I'm kidding. Night."

---

**(Tori POV)**

Tori woke up and found a tray was on the nightstand, with a flower in a small white vase. She looked and saw David, leaning against the closet door with a tired expression. "What's this?" she asked.

"Breakfast. I wanted to apologize for yesterday at the convention," he said, shooting her a look of uncertainty.

Tori shook her head as she put her glasses on. "No, it's fine. Thank you… For breakfast, I mean," she said quickly. David gave her a nod. "Where did Ashley sleep?"

David motioned towards the door. "On the couch. It's almost as comfortable as the bed."

She nodded and got out of bed. Tori stretched up and grabbed the muffin from the silver tray on the nightstand, along with the flower. She sniffed the flower and smiled at David as she walked out of the room. _'That's just cute.'_ She twirled the flower between her thumb and forefinger. It was sort of a memoir of the kiss they shared at the convention. She smiled and bumped into Ashley unexpectedly. "Cripes, sorry," Tori muttered.

Ashley shook her head and pointed at the flower. "Pretty," she cooed.

Tori grinned and gave a nod. "It's from David."

"Oh, it's like that now huh?" Ashley asked suspiciously. Tori rolled her eyes and continued out into the living room. "Look, I just wanna let you know I won't be around today," Ashley told Tori as she seemed to follow her.

Tori spun around and plopped down on the couch. _'It is as comfortable as the bed.'_ "Where are you going?"

"I'm thinkin' shopping or bar hopping," she said thoughtfully. "Griffin still has twenty four hours so he's going with either way."

Tori pouted, "Don't go shopping. We can go tomorrow." She held the flower to her nose for a second time, smelling the sweet fragrance. "Don't get in trouble now," Tori said as she watched Ashley grab her boots. She gave her a slight nod before jumping away.

David walked out from the hallway. "Where'd she go?"

Tori rolled her eyes. "She mentioned bar hopping with Griffin."

He groaned and jumped, falling into a sitting position beside Tori. "I went bar hopping with him and passed out after two hours. We should go stop her," he offered.

She waved her hand. "Heck no. Ashley can hold her liquor. She'll be fine."

"Okay," David nodded. "Do you wanna watch a movie?"

"Sure," Tori smiled as he got up and went over to a bookshelf, rummaging through a stack of discs.

---

**(Ashley POV)**

She jumped into the lair and sat down on the couch next to Griffin. "The hell ya want?" Griffin asked.

Ashley pulled on the brown boots from the day before from Millie's closet. "We're going bar hopping," she said. Griffin turned to her as he put down his controller, giving her a surprised look. "I'll even let you choose the bars," she smirked.

"Great," he said. Griffin stood up and looked down at her. "Let's go then."

Ashley gave a small smile and stood up. "I'll follow."

He narrowed his eyes at her. "Yeah right." As he grabbed a hold of her hand, he jumped them to a bar.

"The hell are we?" Ashley asked as she ripped her hand away from his.

"Ireland. A wonderful spot for drinking. We'll start here." He walked towards the old looking wooden door to the pub.

Griffin went in and she watched as the door shut. With hesitation, Ashley bit her lower lip and furrowed her brow. _'You had the idea. Good job Ash.' _Finally, she took a breath and followed him into the pub.

She found he was already sitting at the bar, leaning against it as he watched her walk in. "Took ya long enough," he said before spinning around on the stool to face the bar. "Two," he told the man behind the bar as Ashley sat down.


	12. Surprises

**A/N: Loved how this chapter turned out. Has some fluff, angst (thanks to an old, well known, and frquently unliked character), and humor. Tori's idea invovled that character. Chapter 15 has a little something she wrote that i squeezed into the story. I think it fits into the story very nicely.  
You know the deal: Read, rreview, and enjoy!  
(a review or two would be nice... Please?)**

* * *

Chapter 12: Surprises

**(Ashley POV)**

Ashley let out a belch as she finished her fourth drink. Griffin rubbed his forehead and sat his half full glass down. "Bloody hell, how did you finish it that quick?"

She shrugged, her eyes drooping as she did. The first drink was in Ireland, second in Australia, third in Los Angeles, and now they were in Berlin. Griffin watched her as she rubbed an eye. "Where to next?" she asked in a dreamy tone.

Griffin shook his glass. "I'm not done yet."

Ashley rolled her eyes. "I'm younger than you and I can drink more. How shocking," she said as her eyes grew wide.

He downed the rest of his drink. "Wait, you're younger?" he asked.

Ashley shook her head from side to side. "Maybe…"

"How old are you?" he asked, seeming very uninterested in the conversation.

She held out her fingers, pointing to a few. "Twenty," she said holding up both hands with a grin.

Griffin's look turned to shock. "How do you get into bars for drinks then?" She went to answer and his look turned to amusement. "Actually, don't answer that."

Ashley stuck her tongue out at him. "I get Tori to buy them. So shut up. Now where are we going next?" She hopped off the stool, the heels of the boots making a slight thunk sound as they made contact with the shiny wood floor.

"Follow me," Griffin said as he slid off the stool and jumped.

Ashley looked around and realized why he chose to sit in the corner of this place. _'No one's looking this way. Secluded.'_ She sighed and followed through his jumpscar, finding herself in a dark Tokyo alley. Turning to the right, Ashley saw Griffin holding the door to the pub open. She smiled and noticed it was the same one he brought her a drink in when they first met. "Nice choice," she told him as she walked past him and into the building. Sitting, she nodded at the familiar man behind the bar. "Two please," Ashley said.

Griffin sat down on the stool next to hers and leaned on the bar slightly. Ashley watched him from the corner of her eye. The barman placed two cups in front of her and she slid one to him. They were small sake cups, to her surprise. Ashley held hers up and gave a small shrug as she said, "Cheers."

"Cheers," Griffin said in a low tone before they both downed the liquid. Ashley gave a subtle cough as the sake stung her throat. "I'm out of pubs I know now," he told her.

Ashley shrugged. "I sure as hell don't know any good ones. Let's go back to the lair and drink there," she smiled at him and slid off the stool, stumbling lightly. A hand flew to her arm and helped her regain her balance. She looked and found it was, shockingly, Griffin. He had a somber look. "I figured you'd rather watch me fall," she said sheepishly. _'This was such a bad idea. I told you so…' _The voice in her head chirped, making itself known once more. She grumbled as he unexpectedly jumped them to the lair.

"So," he let go of her shoulder, "we've been to a convention, you made me dress up like a cat, and we went bar hoppin'. Any other requests?"

She chewed lightly on her lower lip. "Kiss me," Ashley half asked, half commanded. He gave her a sudden look of confusion and amazement. _'Why the fuck did I say that? Stupid alcohol.'_ She swallowed hard as she watched a small smirk come upon his lips.

Griffin took a step closer to her and grabbed her arm, jumping them to the opposite side of the lair. He moved even closer, causing Ashley to back up and bump into the wall. Apparently the alcohol was numbing her brain, as she didn't get the idea to jump away once he put his hands on either side of her head, trapping her there. Griffin's smirk turned into a grin as he said, "Thought you'd never ask." He began to inch his face towards hers slowly.

Ashley's tired eyes watched as he mind screamed at her. _'Will you move? Jeeze, punch him or something. Do you really want this?'_ "Yes," she mumbled as she felt the press of his lips against her own.

---

**(Tori POV)**

The movie's credits were rolling and Tori clapped happily as David pressed the button to stop the movie. "I never knew that was a good movie," she admitted as she stopped clapping.

"Yeah, who knew?" David chuckled as he glanced over his shoulder at her while removing the DVD. A phone began to ring and Tori looked at him oddly. "Um…excuse me," he before jumping.

Tori sensed the jump and felt him end up in his bedroom. _'Hmm…'_ She got up off the couch slowly and crept over to the hallway. She poked her head around the corner and listened closely.

"…you know I can't," she heard David's voice, talking to whoever it was. He groaned as he said, "Look Millie, I said no." He paused. Tori thought she heard a scoff. "I don't care if you have to waste money. I'm not your damn travel agency!"

Tori took a step back, pressing herself against a bookcase. _'Millie? That's his ex. She wants him to take her somewhere… Bitch, much?' _She shook her head and returned to the couch.

Seconds later, David jumped back to his spot by the DVDs. "Sorry," he muttered. "Uh, it was wrong number." He smiled weakly as he walked back over to the couch and sat down lazily.

Tori tilted her head. "Really? It sounded a lot more like it was someone else…"

David gave her a look of confusion, which shortly turned to sadness. "You heard, didn't you?" Tori nodded slowly. "It was Millie," he sighed. "She wants me to take her to Paris for a weekend. Some sort of fashion show." David rolled his eyes and leaned, hunching over with his elbows on his knees. "She's always calling when she wants to go somewhere. It's why we broke up. Her constant jumps attracted Paladins."

He looked over at Tori who had a smug grin on her face. "Throw her off a cliff then," she joked as she nudged him with her shoulder. David just smiled at her and shook his head. "I'm only kidding…halfway," Tori mumbled the last part under her breath. She grinned as he gave her a return nudge.

---

**(Ashley POV)**

Her brain felt tingly and everything felt slow around her. Ashley pulled away from him. "Tori says I'm not allowed to drink and jump," she said in a hushed voice. "Can I stay with you Griffers?"

Griffin pushed off the wall with his hands and gave her a quick kiss on the forehead. "You've still got half a day left," he murmured. "I could take you home…"

Ashley latched onto his waist as he backed towards the couch. "Or I could stay here," she suggested sweetly.

"Or," he began as he pulled her arms from his waist and spun her. She giggled and fell into sitting on the couch. "You can sit here while I go to the bathroom. Then I'm takin' yeh to David's." Griffin turned and started towards the bathroom.

"Wait, why?" Ashley asked. She swayed slightly before crawling over to the arm of the couch nearest to the bathroom. He walked into the bathroom, looking at her over his shoulder for a second, and then closing the door behind him. Ashley pouted and smacked her chin into the fabric of the couch with a sigh.


	13. How Do You Sleep?

**A/N: Yes, I was listening to the song by Jesse McCartney when I wrote this. Kinda fluff-ish in the beginning. Yeah...not much else to say about this chapter. Just uh, read, review, and enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 13: How Do You Sleep?

**(Griffin POV)**

He sighed as he leaned against the sink in the bathroom, staring at his reflection in the mirror. _'You're going soft Griffin. You'd better pull yourself together. Might end up gettin' this one killed.'_ The voice in his head cackled at him and he pounded on the sink. _'Just get her back to David's, and you won't have any problems.'_ "Right," he said quietly to himself as he stood upright and ran a hand through his hair. Griffin turned back to the door and opened it, walking out and setting eyes on Ashley. She was asleep, her head turned to its side slightly and her hands up by her face. He smirked and walked over to her. "If you're fakin' just so you can stay, it won't work," he said in a low tone as he walked over to the couch. Griffin leaned down and saw her face. It was peaceful with gently shut eyes and mouth opened a bit. He grumbled softly and squeezed his eyes shut as he bobbed his head side to side, trying to figure out what he should do. _'Wake her up? No… Jump her back to the couch at David's? She could wake… Just move her to the bedroom? It'll have to do…'_ Griffin picked her up carefully. He had an arm under her knees and the other under her neck. _'She's light,'_ he thought as he turned and started walking slowly over to his room. Once he walked in the room, he maneuvered around a few of his junk piles to the left side of the bed, closest to the wall and farthest from the entryway. Griffin put her down and he heard her mumble something. "What the hell are you saying?" he whispered, shaking his head and walking around to the other side of the bed.

"Gri…ffin…" This time the words were a bit clearer. He looked at her, pondering about why she would be saying his name. A few thoughts came to mind, but he hoped it wasn't those. With a shake of his head, he pulled off his shoes and crawled into his side of the bed comfortably. Griffin stared at the yellow-ish stone ceiling for a while, taking glances at Ashley every once and a while. Minutes later, he rolled onto his side as his eyes drooped. The alcohol was starting to kick and make him tired. Griffin stared at the wall and a few pieces of scenery artwork he had hanging near his bed.

_'Goddamn. Go to sleep already!'_ He carefully rolled onto his opposite side, now facing Ashley. Ashley's lips curved into a small smile and his sight began to blur. _'Finally.'_ Griffin watched curiously and ran a hand across her cheek. _'This is what helps me sleep?...'_ He was asleep before he could answer his own question.

---

**(Ashley POV)**

Ashley's eyes cracked open as she began to wake. She rubbed a hand over her face and looked around with wide eyes. She saw a dull rocky ceiling over head. _'Wait a minute… Didn't I…?' _Ashley looked to her left and saw a cabinet. When she looked to her right, she found Griffin huddled against her with a hand on her hair. Ashley yawned and blinked a few times, trying to see if she was still dreaming. _'Guess not.' _She picked up his hand gently and put it at his side. She slowly began to slide out of bed when a hand pulled at her jeans. "Fuck," she mumbled as she looked over and found Griffin watching her sleepily.

He had a grip on a belt loop and a smile playing on his lips. "G'morning sunshine," he said with a wink.

Ashley pulled away from him and bolted up. "Why am I still here? I thought I went back to David's place."

"You'd rather sleep with ol' Rice boy rather than me?" he asked in a sort of laugh.

She mocked a laugh. "Very funny. Oh, and he has an extra room." Ashley put her hands on her hips, staring at him as she waited for a response to her questions.

Griffin pushed himself up into a sitting position against the wall. "Look, yeh fell asleep and I didn't wanna wake ya. Consider it payment towards the last twelve or so hours." He smirked at her. "Oh, and you said my name in your sleep." He started to laugh a little at her.

Ashley's jaw fell a little. "N-no I didn't." _'Ha ha. You're a funny liar. Wanna bet he can see through it?' _

"I'm pretty sure yeh did," he said with a shrug.

Ashley pinched the bridge of her nose. _'Don't you remember that dream? You and him, the candles, David's place, and the music. I'm sure we remember that.'_ She sighed and gave her head a small shake, pushing away her thoughts. "I don't know why I would," Ashley said with a scoff. She rolled her eyes and smoothed her black shirt as she began towards the entry way. Griffin jumped in front of her and Ashley sighed. "What now?"

He smirked at her. "Going back already?"

"Yes I am," she said sounding a bit angry. "My bag is there, not here." Ashley gave a small wave. "Bye then," she said as she jumped into the spare room. She saw the bed was empty and her bag was still in the same spot on the floor near the closet.

"You forgot to thank me," a voice from behind her said. Ashley turned and saw Griffin, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. She picked up her bag and slung it over her shoulder, giving him an uninterested look. Ashley turned and walked out of the room. "Damn it," she heard Griffin groan. "Will you just stop already?"

Ashley whipped around, coming face to face with him. "What?" she hissed. "You want a thank you? Fine, thanks Griffin," she said in a very sarcastic tone. "Now stop followin' me." She turned and began into the living room but stopped. Griffin bumped into her and uttered a low apology.

The duo set eyes on the couch, which had David and Tori sleeping on it. They were huddled together and David was holding her against him. Ashley started to snicker and Griffin murmured, "Manwhore."

Ashley slapped Griffin in the chest with her bag, causing him to stumble back. "David's nice. Don't talk about him like that."

Griffin just shrugged. "He is. David had like 2 hook ups after Millie, now her? Best tell 'er to watch out," he whispered.

Ashley sighed. "Whatever." She turned towards the bathroom door and started in. She heard Griffin still following her. _'The hell is he still following me for?' _Dropping her bag by the sink, Ashley spun around and said, "I'm getting a shower so stay out." She pushed him as he started to set foot in the bathroom.

He smirked. "Really? You don't want company in there?" he said in a serious tone with a fake frown.

"That's quite alright, I'm good. Now go," she gave him a final shove and slammed the door in his face. _'Hope it leaves a mark.'_ Ashley smirked and turned on the water.

---

**(David POV)**

He heard a door slam and the water turn on. David tried to sit up but found Tori lying up against him. He shook her gently and said, "Tori wake up."

Tori moaned and her hands flew to her face. "Did we fall asleep?" David nodded and Tori sat up. He pushed himself up and jumped, now standing in front of the couch. He held out a hand to help Tori up.

She reluctantly took his hand and they heard a voice say, "Well how cute." David looked over his shoulder and saw Griffin walk out into the living room. He had his hands in his jean pockets and he sat down on the armchair by the couch.

"What are you doing here Griffin?" David asked as Tori shuffled off into the hallway.

Griffin shrugged. "Followed Ashley. She's in the shower. I would've brought her back last night, but she was out."

David nodded with a suspicious look. "So you two, huh?" he asked very nonchalantly. Griffin rolled his eyes. "I'm just asking," David chuckled.

Griffin growled at him and said, "Look, I'm just waiting here for her. When she's done we're going to the Empty Quarter for training. Bring Tori, yeah?"

"Alright," David said before he jumped into his bedroom.

---

**(Tori POV)**

Tori got into the spare room and went into her bag for a set of clothes. She sensed a jump from the living room into David's room. Tori changed quickly into a pair of black jeans and a vintage looking Nintendo shirt. As she pulled the shirt over her head, Ashley walked in the room wearing the purple long sleeved shirt which David must've washed last night along with the other clothing. She also had on her favorite pair of dark jeans. Ashley grabbed a pair of black boots with a heel and sat on the floor. "How's it goin'?" Ashley casually asked.

Tori smiled. "Good. You didn't come home last night?"

She shrugged with a blank expression. "Fell asleep at Griffin's. Bar hopping knocked me on my ass." She ran a hair through her damp dark hair.

Tori pulled a brush from her bag and tossed it to Ashley. "Is that all?"

Ashley nodded as she brushed her hair. "Promise. What about you and Rice boy?"

Tori blushed a little. "Well we sorta fell asleep on the couch. How we ended up so close, I don't know."

Ashley gave a nod and said, "Right. Did Griffin leave?"

Tori shrugged. "Dunno."

Ashley picked her self off the floor and left her bag by the closet. "I'm gunna go check." She left the room, leaving Tori alone with her thoughts.

_'How did we end up so close last night? I'm blank on that answer.'_ Tori tried to remember but nothing came to mind. _'Oh well.'_ She pulled on her shoes and walked out to the living room. Ashley and Griffin were discussing something in loud tones. _'Shouting. Ouch.'_ Tori put a hand to her head as she felt a headache coming on. "Stop shouting you two. Damn, I like it better when you two are nice to each other," she said as she made her way over to the couch.

"Then tell her to go change!" Griffin yelled.

"No," Ashley said. "I'll wear what I want." She stuck her tongue out at Griffin. David was shaking his head as he sat on the couch.

"Can we go to the Empty Quarter now?" David asked, sounding very impatient. Tori nodded and watched as both Griffin and Ashley jumped away. She felt a hand in hers and felt herself being pulled. David had jumped them to the Empty Quarter; or the training ground, as she knew it. Tori found herself standing in front of the familiar punching bag. She looked over her shoulder when she heard a few shouts once more. Griffin and Ashley were at it again. She saw him jump away and return with his jacket in hand. Tori snickered at the two before turning to face the punching bag.


	14. Electric

**A/N: So this chapter is shorter than my regular ones. Idk why... Wrote this while I was sick, hence the stomach thing for my character. I really do have an ailment that i take meds for, which kinda sucks. Writing always seems to make me feel a bit better. :) Oh and the Empty Quarters is the location from the book where Griffin trained a lot. Thought I'd incorporate it. Love the end fluff. ^^ I thought it'd be cute. Heh heh. Next chapter will be interesting. Crap, I'm rambling...  
Read, review, and enjoy!**

Chapter 14: Electric

**(Ashley POV)**

Griffin jumped from her sight and returned with his jacket. "Put the damn thing on," he shouted at her as he tossed the jacket at her face.

Ashley caught it and put it on with a huff. _'I'm not zipping it though.'_ He still looked unpleased. "What now?"

"Zip it, yeah?" he said pointing at the zipper. Ashley shook her head and he threw up his hands. "Whatever. You're stubborn."

"Well you're bossy. I mean, god forbid I show a little skin," she said, her voice dripping with sarcasm. She reluctantly zipped the jacket up to where the shirt stopped. "Better?"

"No. That's even worse…" Griffin mumbled and Ashley laughed. "You're annoying me now."

She shrugged. "Oh well. Can we start now?" Griffin turned and tossed her the familiar wooden stick. He had a silver rod in his hand. "What the hell is that?" she asked, sounding slightly nervous.

"This is the weapon the Paladins use. I nicked it a while back from one. It gives off ten thousand volts of electricity, enough to stun someone like us. So don't let it touch you."

Ashley's eyes went wide. "You're kidding right?"

"I'm not. You'd better stay on your toes today," he warned as he ran towards her, lunging with the weapon in hand. Ashley jumped behind him and tapped his shoulder with the wooden stick. Griffin shoved the Paladin stick behind him. It made contact with Ashley's side briefly and she yelped, stumbling back and holding her side. She felt her body twitch as she tried to jump. Griffin turned around and shook the stick. "This'll temporarily stop your jumps. That's why you don't want them to touch you."

She winced as the electricity died down. "Thanks for the warning." She felt as if her heart would jump out of her chest it was working so fast. Her breathing was doing the same. Ashley pulled the hand from her side and jumped behind him, smacking him on the arm with the stick. He whipped around to shock her but she jumped to the side of him. He managed to stab the rod at her hand and she pulled it away, cradling it. "Son of a bitch, Griffin! Is this necessary?"

Griffin nodded. "Yes. You need to learn to dodge attacks."

"Fuck," she grumbled as he went to jab her again with the rod. This time, Ashley managed to jump a few feet away. She felt a twinge in her stomach and doubled over. "Shit," she said breathless.

Griffin jumped in front of her. "What's wrong? Don't pretend you're sick now."

"I'm not pretending," she gasped. "I have this thing." She groaned and looked at Tori, who was hard at work, punching the punching bag. "Tori!" she shouted. Tori held up a hand to David, signaling for him to stop before she darted over to Ashley's side. "Where are my pills?" she asked.

Tori rubbed her back. "Let's go get them. They're in my bag."

Griffin grumbled, "Training isn't over yet."

Ashley watched as Tori shot Griffin a look of anger. "She's sick. You can't push her this much when she does this." Ashley managed to grab Tori's wrist and jump them back to the spare room.

---

**(Tori POV)**

Tori rummaged through her bag as Ashley sat on the bed, her arms wrapped around her stomach. She found a pill bottle and handed it to Ashley. Ashley cracked it open and dumped two pills into her hands. Tori watched as she dry swallowed them and sighed. "You alright?"

Ashley nodded. "They'll kick in like twenty minutes."

"Was it a bad feeling?" Tori asked.

She looked over at her with glazed over eyes. "Yeah. I think something's gunna happen." Ashley lay back on the bed and Tori sensed a jump.

David burst into the room. "Is everything okay?" he asked, sounding worried. "You two jumped away."

Tori nodded. "It was just her stomach. She gets sick a lot."

"Sometimes it's not sickness," Ashley murmured. "Where's Griffin?"

David walked in and sat on the opposite side of the bed. "He's pissed. Taking it out on the punching bag. He thinks he caused this to happen."

Ashley sat up, shaking her head and hand in unison. "Will you two go get him or something?" she looked at Tori and David.

Tori nodded and stood. "Sure," she said. "I'll explain everything. C'mon David." With that, David walked over to Tori and jumped them back to the Empty Quarter. Tori saw Griffin, throwing swings at the punching bag. "Griffin," Tori said as she walked over to him.

"What?" he asked in a gruff tone as he continued to abuse the punching bag.

"It's not your fault. Ashley gets sick from time to time. This time it was one of her bad feelings. Don't blame yourself."

"I'm not," he threw a final violent punch at the bag, "blamin' myself." Tori heard David made a sound of disapproval behind her and Griffin turned around to face them. "Now what do yeh…"

His words were cut off when the sound of whirring began over head. The three looked up and saw a helicopter moved over the trees. "Paladins?" Tori whispered as she turned to David. David nodded and grabbed her hand. He jumped them to the opposite of the Empty Quarter and back a few times before jumping by one of his other jumpscars, causing Tori to get dizzy by the time he jumped back to the apartment.

Griffin appeared next to them. "I can't believe they found the Empty Quarter. I've been usin' that place since I was a kid and no one ever showed up before." He kicked the leg of a chair and stormed into the hallway, obviously going to check on Ashley.

Tori followed after him, "Wait." Griffin stopped dead in his tracks. "Try being nice to her if she's sick, kay?" Griffin gave a nod as he looked over his shoulder.

---

**(Ashley POV)**

Someone knocked on the door and she opened her eyes. Ashley had been taking a small nap to help her stomach. The pill had worked sooner than she expected. "Come in," she said. _'Who knocks around here?' _Slightly nervous, she watched the door open. Griffin walked in with his a hand in his pocket. "Hi Griffin," Ashley said. _'Surprised he knocked.' _

Griffin shut the door behind him and walked over to the bed. He sat down next to her, running a hand through his hair. "Are you…alright?"

Ashley nodded and looked down, realizing she was still wearing his leather jacket. "Do you want this back?" she asked as she unzipped the jacket a little. He looked at her with sorrowful eyes silently. "What's wrong Griffin?"

He pressed his lips into a thin line. "Paladins found the Empty Quarter," he said silently. He sighed and continued, "After all these years…"

She watched him as a frown snuck its way across his features. Ashley scooted next to him and hugged him. "I'm sorry," she told him softly. She felt him rub her back as his arms wrapped around her.

"S'Okay," he said. She looked up at him and he kissed her. "It's all gunna be okay," he mumbled against her lips.

* * *


	15. Visitor

**A/N: Most of this chapter was Tori's idea & writing. I altered a few words and added things in teh beginning and end. A few thigns...I probably wouldn't be so extremely nice to Millie, I had to put in some David angst ^^, ansd the whole last Ashley POV was awesome to write. I was saying the things outloud along with in my head. Boy did they sound funny. XD I really tried going to sleep with my hands over my eyes once when my littlest sister slept in my room.  
As always...Read, review, and enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 15: Visitor

**(Tori POV)**

She was sitting on the couch next to David, watching a Comedy Central standup on TV. They laughed at the comedian when he said something funny. Just then, a door bell rang. Tori looked over at the barricaded front door curiously, then back to David. He shrugged and got up. He walked over to the door and moved the desk out of the way enough to open the door. David opened the door and Tori noticed a brunette woman standing in the doorway. She walked in, her heels clicking as she walked. The woman was wearing a pair of black strappy heels along with a pair of dark skinny jeans and a purple tank top over a black jacket. "David, you're here!" she said loudly as she hugged him unexpectedly.

Tori watched from the couch and grumbled to herself. _'Who is this chick? Why's she throwing herself at him like that?' _

David peeled the woman off of him and gave a weak smile. "What are you doing here Millie?" he asked in a confused, yet stern voice.

_'This is Millie?'_ Tori got up and walked over to the kitchen, glancing at Millie a few times.

"I just wanted to stop by to see you is all," she said innocently.

"You flew all the way to New York just to say hi?" David asked her with suspicion in his voice.

Millie gave a shrug. "Yeah and I wanted to see how you're doing…"

David sighed. "I'm doing fine. So could you please-"

Tori heard David stop talking as she noticed from the corner of her eye Millie was approaching her. Millie held out her hand. "Hi. I'm Millie."

Tori faked a smile as she glanced at David, who gave a small shake of the head and shrug. "Tori. Nice to meet you. I've heard about you."_ 'If I have to keep this act up…' _

Millie smiled and turned around, "David, are my old clothes still here?"

David's expression went to surprised. "Um…sort of. Why?"

"I wanna take them home, silly," she said with a giggle.

Tori rolled her eyes and said, "I'll go get them." She rounded the counter and dashed to the hallway. She opened the door to the spare room and found Griffin on Ashley, attached at the mouth. "Jeeze," she rolled her eyes as the two sat up, acting as if nothing was going on. "I have to get Millie's clothes. She's here," Tori said with sarcastic enthusiasm as she went over to the closet and began pulling clothes off the hangers.

Griffin coughed. "Then I'm gone. She's annoying." Tori heard the sound of a kiss and sensed a jump.

"Millie's here?" Ashley asked, sounding happy.

"Yes," Tori groaned as she rolled her eyes.

---

**(Ashley POV)**

"I'm gunna go meet her then," Ashley said. She hopped off the bed and darted into the living room. She saw a woman sitting on the couch and David sitting in the nearby chair. "Millie?" Ashley said with question as she looked at the woman.

The woman perked up and smiled. "That's me. Who're you?"

"Ashley." She waved to Millie, who was looking her over.

"Are those mine…?" Millie asked, pointing at Ashley.

"Yeah. Sorry about that. Paladins ransacked us and we've been crashing here. David said it was okay," she said, shooting David a look. "You have good taste in clothes."

A faint blush came across Millie's face. "Thanks. Just keep the stuff you have on. They're just an old memory I don't need."

Ashley beamed. "Thank you."

Tori came to her side and dropped a pile of clothes on the coffee table. "This is all yours," she said gruffly. Ashley watched as Millie picked up the small pile and Tori stormed off. She looked to David, who rolled his eyes. _'Jealousy bug is around and biting hard.'_

David got up and walked Millie to the door. They said their goodbyes and Ashley saw Millie actually kiss David on the cheek before leaving. He pushed the desk back in front of the door once she left. "Where'd Tori go?" he asked as Ashley was changing the channel.

"Dunno," she said uninterested. "Check the room." Ashley nodded towards the hallway and clicked the remote a few times.

---

**(David POV)**

David took Ashley's advice and walked down the hallway, into the spare room. Tori was sitting on the bed, her arms crossed and eyes full of anger. "Tori…"

Tori glared at him. "What?" she snapped. "Aren't you supposed to be with Millie right now?" Her tone was pure sarcasm and rage.

David shook his head. _'I'm not one to usually get angry but…'_ "Why are you being like this?" he asked sternly. "Are you jealous of her?"

She scoffed. "Of who, Millie? What's there to be jealous of? She's a freakin' airhead."

David was shocked. "Aren't we so judgmental? I'm positive you're jealous, Tori. And you should get over it."

"Maybe you should get over it!" Tori shouted as she threw her hands up.

David was taken back by this. He waited a few seconds for an apology, but none came. "Fine," he said as he approached her. David grabbed her wrist and jumped her to the lair. "You can stay here then," he told her in a gruff voice before jumping back to the living room with a sigh.

---

**(Tori POV)**

Tori lay, sprawled out, on Griffin's couch, watching a movie she found in a stash Griffin had. She crossed her arms. _'Damn it, David!'_ she screamed in her head. "I hate you!" she shouted aloud.

"What're you doing here?" Griffin startled her.

"David stranded me here…" Tori answered, casually as if Griffin should somehow know.

"Well, why don't yeh leave, yeah?" Griffin scowled.

"Why don't ya shut you're mouth and leave me ALONE, YEAH?" Tori mocked. Her voice was filled with malice and her sudden change had made even Griffin flinch. Griffin glared at her, but kept silent. "What are YOU staring at?"

---

**(Griffin POV)**

Griffin's eyes widened a bit. She hadn't even glanced at him. How could she know he was glaring at her? _'Can she sense even that?'_ "That's it!" Griffin growled, back to his usual, angry self. "I'm taking you back to David's!" Griffin jumped in front of her. Tori stood, staring him down. Griffin's left hand flinched. _'She's actually frightening me a little…'_

"I will not go back there!" she hissed. Griffin tried to hold his glare. It was surprisingly difficult.

"Fine…" he grabbed her shoulder and jumped them away.

"Where am I?" Tori demanded.

"A little place called the Grand Canyon…" With that, Griffin jumped back to the lair, leaving here there.

---

**(Tori POV)**

"Who's there?" a horse voice called. A skinny, black man with white hair crawled over to her. His eyes were wildly staring at her. "A-are you a Jumper?" his voice cracked with what sounded like a combination of fear, hatred, and…hope.

"No…" Tori looked at him with sympathy. "Unfortunately."

"Did you bring food?" the man asked, desperately. Tori looked at him and noticed he was beyond skinny.

"No…" Tori said again. Her stomach rumbled. The thought of being here with no food made her suddenly hungry, and made her feel pathetic and vulnerable. "What's your name?"

The man hesitated. It was like speaking to a child. "Roland," he finally managed. Tori thought nothing of it and sat down beside him.

---

**(David POV)**

David was pacing in his living room, staring to worry about Tori. "What if Griffin decides to take her to the shark pit in Cuba?" he wondered, his eyes growing wide.

"If you're that worried," Ashley said rolling her eyes, "go back and get her!"

"Good idea," he said before jumping away. "Tori?!" he called, standing in Griffin's lair.

"Not here," Griffin said nonchalantly while playing a video game.

"Where'd you take her?" David growled.

"Wouldn't you like to know…?" Griffin just shrugged. David, now angry as hell, jumped in front of Griffin and hoisted the shorter jumper by the collar of his black shirt. "Off the shirt, yeah?" Griffin scowled. He glared at David, who glared back with fiery eyes.

"Not until you tell me where she is."

"With our pal, Roland," Griffin snickered as David angrily let go. He could hear Griffin's laughter as he jumped away.

---

**(Tori POV)**

Back at the cave, Tori was asking Roland how he got here and for how long. "I've been here for about a year…" Roland rasped. "At least, I think so. As for how I got here, David jumped me here…" His eyes glowed with such hate and fear, that Tori almost believed him. He winced. "It's been a few days since I've eaten. I think the few animals here have caught onto me…"

Tori stood abruptly, startling the already frightened and helpless old man. "You're lying!" she said in a low voice. "David would never do that. He'd never…"

"Leave someone to die a slow, painful death?" Roland guessed. "Would never leave someone to starve? Maybe not…but he did to me." Tori felt tears well up in her eyes. "I would've rather been dropped with the sharks…"

She shook with anger. "You're lying!" she screamed. Roland flinched and Tori felt a little guilty.

"He may never come back for me," Roland rambled on. "Perhaps he won't come back for you?"

"Shut up!" Tori began to cry. _'I can't take it anymore.'_ Roland sat silently. He crept a little further away. Suddenly, Tori sensed a jump. Then she turned and heard it. _'Am I getting better at sensing these things? Can't tell.'_ She was too angry and frightened and sad to truly notice.

"Tori?" David called.

She spun around and ran over to him. "David!" she cried. "I wouldn't believe it. I couldn't!"

"Believe what?" David asked. "You're crying…"

"Believe that you left me here…" Roland rasped from the back of the cave. "Go on tell her!" He paused, rethinking his approach. "Wait! David, please! Don't leave me here! Not again!" But before Roland could state the last sentence, David had jumped them away.

The two returned to Griffin's lair. Tori looked at David and backed away slowly. "Tori…" David's gaze softened.

"Please tell me it's not true," Tori murmured.

"What's not true?" Griffin asked as he jumped into the lair.

"It's true…" David said sternly. "I left Roland there."

"Why?" Tori cried, a tear rolling down her left cheek.

Griffin watched them, slightly amused. David didn't answer, so Griffin stepped forward. "Look, Roland was a Paladin. In fact, he was one of their leaders. Did most o' the killings himself."

Tori's eyes widened with shock. She looked from David to Griffin and back to David. "I'm…sorry about what happened earlier…" David said softly.

"Hold that thought!" Griffin jumped away. He returned a minute later with a bucket of popcorn. "Continue, yeah?" he said, as if they should have continued the second he got back.

"Griffin!" David exclaimed.

"Wha'?" he shrugged, munching on popcorn.

"David, its okay…" Tori smiled. She glanced at Griffin. "But let's go home, okay?" Griffin put a handful of popcorn in his mouth.

David nodded and enveloped her in a hug. He whispered to her, "Don't worry, I'll make it up to you…once we get home…" Tori's eyes widened in surprise and her cheeks flushed.

---

**(Griffin POV)**

"Aw!" Griffin whined when David jumped away with Tori. "That is NOT how it's supposed to end!" He said, putting another handful of popcorn in his mouth, disappointed. He saw Ashley appear in the lair. "What are yeh doing here?" he asked with a slight scowl and a mouthful of popcorn.

"I got kicked out for the night," Ashley pouted with her bag slung over her left shoulder.

"Oh you did, did you?" Griffin laughed. _'I have an idea why…'_ "What if I don't let you stay here?" he asked, jostling the bucket of popcorn.

She smirked. "Then I'd have to go stay a hotel and hope a Paladin doesn't find me," she said with a fake sadness.

He grumbled, "Fine. I'll let you stay, but this is the last time." Ashley beamed at him and nodded. "And you have to go drinking with me if you're staying."

Griffin watched her as she pretended to think about it. He set the popcorn bucket down as she said, "Why not?"

"Good," Griffin said as he jumped next to her and took hold of her hand. He sent her a small smile and jumped.

---

**(Ashley POV)**

She had her head down on the bar. Griffin just kept the drinks coming. _'Wasn't that the six? No it was the seventh, I think…'_ She looked up at him and he smiled. "I-I tink you're tryin' ta get me like this," she slurred.

He smirked at her. "Why would I do tha'?" He took a sip of his drink.

_'Griffin only had, like 2 drinks… Or maybe three.'_ Ashley pointed at him and grinned lazily. "You like, you like me better like this." She looked at her feet, which she was swinging slowly. Ashley remembered she was wearing his jacket and pulled the sleeve over her hand, rubbing her face against the smooth leather. "Your jacket is soft."

The man behind the bar approached her and took her empty glass. "Another round?" he asked nicely.

She held up a finger and was about to ask but Griffin chuckled, "I think you've had enough sweetheart. Thank you though." He waved the bar man away and she pouted at Griffin. "C'mon. Let's get you home, yeah?"

"But I can't go back to Davy's," she said with a sad look.

Griffin helped her off the bar stool and directed her to the door. "You're staying with me, remember?" he whispered into her ear.

Ashley giggled when his warm breath tickled her ear. "Stop that," she said with a wave of her hand. She heard him laugh before jumping them back to the lair. She saw they were in his bedroom and she pounced on the bed, landing on her back with her hands over her eyes.

"What are you doin'?" Griffin asked, laughing lightly.

Ashley sat up slowly. "Sleeping," she told him in a childish voice. She grinned and he approached the end of the bed, pulling off her boots. "Hey, none of that mister." Ashley laughed at her own joke before he could. He put her boots at the end of the bed and walked over to the side she was nearest to.

Griffin reached for the jacket zipper and she blushed. He rolled his eyes and unzipped the jacket. "Can you get the rest yourself?" She watched his eyes in awe, spacing out over the colors. Griffin snapped his fingers in front of her face and she went to bite them. "You're weird, ya know that?"

Ashley simply grinned at him and looked at his shirt with a small frown. "Can I help you?"

He furrowed his brow. "No that's okay I can-"

She pulled the edge of his shirt up and poked his stomach. "Muscles," she said, glancing up at him. He averted his eyes away and was biting his lip.

Griffin pulled away, and took his shirt off the rest of the way. "Happy?" he asked gruffly. Ashley nodded and let herself fall back onto the bed. She lay directly in the middle, nuzzling her head into the pillows. "Move over, yeah?" she heard Griffin half command, half ask.

Ashley's eyes went open. "Make me," she said before sticking out her tongue at him. Griffin raised an eyebrow and crawled into the small spot next to her. He pushed her over, causing the blankets to go with her. Ashley laughed. _'This is fun. I like this game.' _

Griffin rolled over onto her. "Please move," he said through a clenched jaw. Ashley craned her neck and kissed him. "Okays." He rolled off and she scooted over. Rolling onto her side, she watched him intently. He kept glancing at the jacket.

"You sure you wanna wear it to sleep?" Griffin asked, sounding concerned. Ashley made a sound of disapproval as she shook her head. She flung the one arm and managed to get it out of the sleeve. "Sit up and I'll help you," Griffin sighed.

She sat up, watching him with a blank expression. He carefully got her other arm out and tossed his jacket behind him. She sprung at him while he was putting the jacket on the floor. "Griffy," she cooed, resting her hands on his chest.

Griffin turned and looked at her with a sigh. "Ashley, please get off and go to sleep. I don't wanna do this when you're drunk."

She pouted and kissed his cheek. "Do what?" she asked.

Griffin pushed her by the sides of her arm. "You know what." She held onto his arms and ended up strattling his waist. Griffin let his head fall back and sighed, "Bloody fuckin' hell." Ashley giggled and drew pictures on his abdomen. He slapped her hand away and moved her off of him. "Enough. Please. Sleep. Nothing more an' nothing less." Griffin leaned and gave her a quick kiss on the lips, which she pulled him in closer for. In seconds, she felt him pull away. "I'm serious. Now shut your eyes and I'll give you a present," he told her suddenly.

Ashley's face lit up and she said, "Okay." She shut her eyes and waited for her present, but only felt herself drift away to sleep.

* * *

**EXTRA NOTE: I took my jacket off like that once. It doesn't work, just so you know. :)**


	16. Water

**A/N: This chapter is just full of awkwardness. (Tori: I know you'll love it!) Some notes... the shirt in the beginning was meant to be the one David wore in the movie. I wasn't sure if it got ruined or not but i used it anyway... The David and Tori interaction during her second POV was just thrown in. I was gunna use the idea there but used it instead with Griffin & Ashley. I really tried to fly once and it was weird. Lawl. And the song my character sings in the shower is by Mayday Parade. It's one of my favorites right now. It's called "Jamie All Over". There's a major hint to what might happen next if you pay attention in Ashley's last POV at the apartment.  
Woo. Such a long author's note... Anyhoo. Read, review, and enjoy!! (Please review?)**

* * *

Chapter 16: Water

**(Tori POV)**

Tori started to wake. She felt something smooth against her hand. She looked and saw it was David's bare chest. Her face grew warm and she swallowed hard. She sat up and realized she had on David's shirt. The shirt was slightly v-necked, grey, and had a knob on it with the word: Autstärke. She recalled the events of last night.

_Her and David had a few drinks, went dancing even when she protested it, and ended up cuddling up in David's room as they talked about places they've been._

Tori snapped back from her thoughts when she felt fingers dancing along her lower back. She looked at David, who was grinning at her. "Hi," he said with a breath.

Tori smiled at him and lay back down. She rested her head against his chest and said, "I didn't wake you did I?" Her voice was slightly shaky she noticed. _'It's the shirt, isn't it? But how did I get it…?'_

"No," David murmured. She felt the raising and lowering of his chest and heard the faint beat of his heart.

Tori pushed herself up once more and said, "I'm gunna go get a shower." She gave David a quick kiss on the cheek before darting out of the room to the spare room. Tori picked up her bag and made her way into the bathroom. She shut the door and went over, turning on the water.

---

**(Griffin POV)**

He opened his eyes and found Ashley huddled against him. He smirked and shook her shoulder slightly. She groaned and nuzzled her head on his chest. Griffin raised an eyebrow and whispered, "Wake up, sweetheart."

He noticed a wide smile work its way across Ashley's lips and she let out a small giggle. "Not now baby," she said through her giggle.

Griffin's eyes widen a bit with shock and he started to snicker. Ashley sat up abruptly and he said, "Thought you said you didn't wanna get up, baby." He noticed his emphasis on the word "baby" made her look at him funny. "You just said it," Griffin shrugged.

Ashley's hand flew to her mouth. "Shit, sorry," her grin was obviously covered. "I, uh…was half asleep."

He gave her a nod. "Right." Ashley got up and walked around to the end of the bed. She scooped up her boots and pulled them on in a hurry. "Where are you going?" Griffin asked as he sat up.

Ashley looked over her shoulder at him. "Back to David's," she said quickly. "Get ready and stuff."

Griffin jumped, appearing at her side and watching her curiously. "You have your bag with yeh and there's a perfectly good shower here."

Ashley's head turned to him. Her expression was clearly shocked. "You have a shower here? How the hell did you get a shower in here? There's like no plumbing…"

He smirked. "Solar shower. It does wonders." She just nodded with the look of awe on her face. "Want me to show you?" Ashley rolled her eyes and gave a nod. Griffin got up and walked over to his enclosed shower he had by the far wall, past the living room and bathroom.

He pointed to it and Ashley approached it with curiosity. She touched the glass door and looked over her shoulder at him. "Thanks I guess."

Griffin nodded and jumped back into the bedroom. He picked her bag up off the ground and pulled a towel from the shelf in the corner. Griffin jumped back to her side and she turned around. "You sensed that one?"

Ashley smiled a little as she nodded her head. "I'm gettin' better."

Griffin pushed the things into her hands and said, "We'll just see at training, yeah?" With that, he jumped back to his room.

---

**(Tori POV)**

Tori was rinsing her hair of shampoo when she heard the door open. "Hello?" she called. _'Who the hell would come in here?' _

She heard David's voice say, "Is it okay if I come in?"

Her eyes grew wide and mouth fell open. She spit out a trickle of water that got in her mouth and said, "I'd prefer you didn't. I'll be done in a minute or two."

"Okay," she heard David say. He sounded slightly disappointed.

_'Okay, that was extremely weird and awkward. That was weirder than that time Ashley tried to fly.'_ Tori rolled her eyes and returned to rinsing the soap from her short blond hair.

---

**(Ashley POV)**

_'I'm such a genius.'_ Ashley got into the shower and stripped down, just incase Griffin was watching. _'Wouldn't put it past him…'_ She stared at the contraption hanging from the top of the enclosed shower with wonder. _'And how in blazes are you supposed to turn it on?' _She looked it over and decided that the small string was how you get the water started. Ashley pulled the cord and water poured from the nozzle overhead. She let out a shriek when the cold water made contact with her skin. "Damn it," she grumbled. She held out a hand and felt the water's temperature get warmer. Ashley cupped her hands, collecting some water and splashed it over her face as she found a familiar tune sneaking its way into her head.

_'Sunsets never were so bright and the skies never so blue. You opened up into my arms and we laughed as I held you. I'll never go back to Georgia, not at least until I have to.'_ She hummed the tune to herself. _'Please don't tell me that I'm dreaming. When all I ever wanted was to dream another sunset with you…'_

"I had a dream last night we drove out to see Las Vegas. We lost our selves in the bright lights. And please don't tell me that I'm dreaming. When all I ever wanted was to…" She quieted her voice as she felt the familiar ping in the back of her mind. Next thing she knew, Griffin was standing in front of her. Ashley screamed, "The fuck!?" She immediately jumped out of the shower and found herself in the bathroom of her and Tori's old place. Realizing where she was, she grabbed a towel that was hanging from the rack by the door and wrapped it around herself securely. Cautiously, Ashley opened the bathroom door and saw the apartment was still trashed. She didn't see any Paladins so she jumped into her old room.

Her room was trashed, with books strewn and clothing all over. Ashley looked around her room with a frown. She held a tight grip on the towel and picked up a book from the ground. Managing a small smile, she looked over the worn book. _'__Heart of Darkness__… I can't lose this.'_ Ashley caught sight of a bag and threw the book in carefully, along with some other stuff. Some of her clothes were still in the drawers and she tossed a couple articles of clothing into the bag. After stuffing the bag full of memories, Ashley threw on an outfit and jumped.

---

**(Tori POV)**

Tori was sitting on the bed, brushing her hair when she sensed a jump. She looked up and saw Ashley collapse to the floor. She looked at her curiously. "Ashley, are you okay?" Tori got up slowly and knelt down next to her.

Ashley looked horror stricken. She had a tight grip on her black and white backpack. Letting out a shaky sigh, she said, "Everything's trashed. It's worse then I thought…"

Tori patted her friend on the back. "It'll be fine. We'll get a new-"

"With what money?" Ashley interrupted. "I had a stash hidden and it's gone." She looked up at Tori, looking extremely angry.

"I'll help you with what you need." Tori turned and saw David standing behind them.

Tori looked up at him, a little surprised. "Are you serious? Do you have that kind of money, David?"

David gave a sheepish nod. "Well, I've got…some cash lying around." He had a slight grin and Ashley hopped up, leaping at David.

She had her arms around his neck and said, "Thank you. Thank you. Thank you, Davy!" Ashley gave him a kiss on the cheek. "We'll get jobs and pay you back. Promise." She dropped her grip and picked up her bag before jumping.

David had a small look of shock on his face. "Yeah… Welcome," he said.

Tori blinked a few times and gnawed on her lower lip. "Well, that was very Ashley like, wasn't it?" she nervously laughed.


	17. Venture Boat Visit

**A/N: This chapter took a little while longer since my muse disappeared for a couple days. This chapter brings everything full circle about what happened when Ashley and Tori left the Venture crew. Also shows a miniture triangle near the end. Next chapter is written, but I won't be posting it for a couple days. It involves someone being taken. (Tori, you'll get your wish. ;P) End of this chapter's dialouge between Griffin & Ashley is a bit confusing but ohh well.  
Read, review, and enjoy! (Still no reviews... Please?)**

* * *

Chapter 17: Venture Boat Visit

**(Griffin POV)**

He dried his hair with a towel as he walked over to the couch. Griffin sat down, staring at the blank television. He looked around. _'Ashley hasn't come back. Must've given her a good scare…' _He furrowed his brow and got up. Griffin walked over to the shower and hung the towel on the rack by the wall. Once the towel was in place to dry, he jumped to David house. Griffin set foot in the living room and saw David in the kitchen. Tori was relaxing on the couch. She held up a hand, signaling a small wave to him. Griffin gave her a nod. "Where's Ashley?" he said with a subtle laugh.

Tori shrugged. "She's not with you?" Her expression turned from calm to confused in a blink. She growled, "Don't tell me she ran off again…"

"Do ya wanna go look for her?" David said from the kitchen. Griffin looked over and found he was making some sort of breakfast for them.

"We'd better," Tori sighed. "Who knows what antics she'll get into…" She got up and adjusted the hem of the shirt.

Griffin gave a curious look as he eyed it. _'That looks familiar.'_ "Isn't that-?"

"My shirt," David interrupted. Griffin looked over at him and saw a weak smile plastered across his face. He simply rolled his eyes at David.

Tori looked around the room quickly before setting eyes on the hallway and dash over. Griffin watched her disappear around a corner and into one of the rooms. He shrugged at David and followed her. They found Tori in the spare room, which was now hers and Ashley's, staring at something. She whipped around and said, "Found her jumpscar…."

"Good. Where's she?" Griffin asked.

Tori bit her lower lip, looking very nervous. "Erm... On a boat in 1933," she told them softly. Griffin's eyes widened and he heard David curse under his breath. "It's dangerous. Things could be altered if we don't get her. She's with people I know so they'll hide her from the captain as long as they can." As she spoke, she picked up her green hoodie. "Can you two get there?" she asked, looking from David to Griffin.

Griffin gave a slow nod. "Probably. I'll take you and we can get 'er. No reason for ya to go Rice-boy. Just grab 'er and go, yeah?"

David nodded and left the room. Tori had a smug look on her face and looked at the minute jumpscar. "Can you make it through that?" He just rolled his eyes in response.

---

**(Ashley POV)**

She had her bag over her shoulder and walked across the deck of the boat at a quick pace. Ashley had the 007 theme song in her head as she tried to be sneaky. She caught eye of Preston coming out from the galley, his hands in his pockets and a solemn look on his face. "Preston!" she hissed.

Preston looked over in her direction and he looked shocked. Preston looked around and hurried over to her. "Ashley? What are you doing here?" he asked sternly.

She smiled at him. "I had to visit. Sorry," she frowned.

"You can't be here. Englehorn thinks you two stole a boat and left."

Ashley looked at him curiously. "That's what the story was?"

He sighed and said, "For Christ's sake, put up your hood or something. Try and hide please?" Ashley gave a reluctant nod and pulled the black hat out of her bag. Preston rolled his eyes. "How obvious…"

She just smiled at him slightly and said, "Where's Jimmy?" She didn't get an answer as Preston hurried her into the hallway and pushed her into Jimmy's cabin. "Hey," she shouted.

Preston hushed her and said, "I'll get him. Just stay here and stay quiet. Please." He stressed the word please before leaving and shutting the door behind him. She turned and walked over to his bed and sat down. Ashley caught eye of his books on the desk and pulled one towards her. She smiled as Heart of Darkness fell onto her lap.

---

**(Tori POV)**

She felt a pull and smelled the familiar scent of sea air. She inhaled and could smell the salt around her. Tori glanced at Griffin who seemed to be looking at his surroundings. She pulled him towards the bow of the boat and noticed Preston, standing and talking to Jimmy by the crow's nest. Tori dropped her grip on Griffin and said, "Stay right here." She hurried over to the two and whispered, "Over here…"

Preston turned and had a look of disapproval. "Ashley's here you know…"

Jimmy rushed off and she gave a nod. "Came to get her."

"How'd you get here?"

Tori pointed over her shoulder. "Griffin brought me since it's his fault."

"It bloody well isn't my fault," he said as he stormed over to her side.

Preston shook his head and pushed his glasses up on the bridge of his nose. "Doesn't matter. C'mon, before someone sees you two," he said, motioning toward the hall to get to the cabins. Tori pushed Griffin along the familiar path as Preston followed behind them.

---

**(Ashley POV)**

She ran her hand over the book before opening it carefully. It was like a delicate flower to her that she didn't want to ruin. Ashley heard the door open and she looked up, catching sight of Jimmy. He seemed out of breath from where she was. "Jimmy!" she said with excitement in her voice. Ashley leaped up and ran the few steps to him. She quickly wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly.

He patted her back. "Takin' care of my hat?"

Ashley pulled back and nodded as Jimmy maneuvered them away from the door as he shut it with one hand. "I've really missed you," she told him in a whisper.

"So have I," he replied. Jimmy took a hold of her hand. "But you shouldn't be here," he warned.

"I know, it's just… Things have been happening and I had to see you," she shifted her footing carefully as she watched the ground briefly.

"I understand. Just next time, hide better. Preston said you were wandering around the deck," Jimmy said with a chuckle and a smile.

Ashley smiled. _'I've missed this.'_ She leaned towards him and kissed him.

---

**(Griffin POV)**

"Stop pushin' me, yeah?" Griffin demanded. Tori stopped pushing him and he continued to walk on his own free will.

"It's on your left," the man named Preston said. Griffin opened the door and saw Ashley, kissing someone unknown to him. Griffin fumed a little. He cleared his throat and Ashley's eyes moved to him. He shot her a questioning look.

"Griffin?" Ashley asked jumping back, away from the person. Her look was clear shock.

"Who else?" he growled angrily. _'Why am I gettin' so pissed over it? Not like she's technically yours…'_

He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked over his shoulder, seeing Tori walk into the room more. "Ashley, you know we can't be here…"

Ashley sighed and looked at the person. "I know. I just wanted to see Jimmy," she said in an innocent manner. She glanced at the guy. "Jimmy, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have come back," Ashley scooped up her bag from the bed and walked over to Tori. "Sorry Tori. You too Griffin," she said without looking at Griffin. "Bye Jimmy," Ashley said, glancing over her shoulder.

"G'bye Ash," he said, sounding very sad. Griffin grabbed Tori's wrist and Ashley's hand before jumping back to David's place.

---

**(Tori POV)**

Tori noticed Griffin had brought them back to David's living room. _'Wow. That must be weird for her.' _She looked at Ashley, who kept staring at the ground as Griffin kept a lock on her hand.

He looked over at her. "I'm taking her to the lair," Griffin told her. "Don't wait up." With that, the two disappeared and Tori was alone in the living room. She looked around and David popped in near her.

"Back already?" he asked as he walked to the couch and sat down.

Tori sighed, "Yes and it was hard for her."

David gave a nod, signaling he understood. "It wasn't hard for you?"

She shook her head. "I don't have a connection there like she does," Tori trailed off. _'I hurt Preston before I left him those 3 months ago.'_ She looked at David, who was trying to read her. "I mean, I used to but not anymore…"

David nodded. "Okay. What do you wanna do now then?" he asked.

"I just wanna sit and relax. Lots on my mind right now," she sent him a weak smile. He clicked his tongue and sank into a comfortable position on the couch.

---

**(Ashley POV)**

She wasn't noticing too much. It took her minutes to figure out Griffin had jumped them back to his place after dropping off Tori. Ashley fell back and sat on the couch lazily and dropped her bag on the floor. She felt as if the life was drained out of her and then a car hit her a few times. Her body was weak and tired. _'That kiss… It literally killed me. Griffin saw it too, which doesn't make matters any better.'_ Ashley made a small sigh and felt her arm being pulled and herself standing up.

She looked up at Griffin, who was pulling her up. "What?" she said in a low voice. He had a furious look on his face. "You hate me, right?" Her throat was dry and a little raspy. _'I don't sound like myself.' _She couldn't look him in the eye so she stared at the ground.

Griffin made a slight snarl and rolled his eyes. "I don't hate yeh, even though I feel like I should. Who was he?"

"Jimmy… He was Jimmy," she squeaked out. Ashley remembered she was still wearing the hat and she pulled it off, gripping it tightly in her hands. "He's just a friend…"

He raised an eyebrow at her. "A friend you kiss, yeah?"

Ashley's eyes slowly looked at Griffin. "We were sorta a couple. Why? You do the same to me," she said in a low tone.

"No," he grumbled. "We're different."

"How?" she asked, looking at him solemnly.

"We're together. Now. And I…care about you." It sounded as if it was a challenge to say the word "care". Ashley sent him a questioning look. "Yes. I know, shocking. But I care."

Her mouth fell agape, shocked at his words. "Sure you didn't like, bump your head Griffin?" she asked with a small laugh.

"No. I haven't bumped my head," he said with mockery. He gave her arm a squeeze. "And you're not dreamin' about me again," Griffin winked. Ashley's hand twitched forward and she slapped his arm. "I see we're beginning to feel like ourselves again," he said.

"Maybe," Ashley said in a normal tone as she tossed the hat gently onto the top of her bag.

"In that case," Griffin began, "I want yeh to be mine." He jumped them to his room and he kissed her roughly. "I'll even use the word girlfriend," he said.

Ashley pushed him away from her a little. "I always knew you were the jealous type, Griff," she mumbled.

"Yeah? Too sodding bad," he said kissing her again.


	18. Connection

**A/N: Lawl. I think i wrote and re-wrote the first David pov about ten times. I wanted to imply the uh... aciotn going on, but didn't want anone to outright say it. In the end it came out good i think... Although I think Griffin is a bit OOC compared to the movie. I'm trying to show a small change in his character slowly. Dunno if it's working.  
Read, review, and let me know!!**

* * *

Chapter 18: Connection

**(David POV)**

_'Tori must be deep in thought.'_ He looked over and Tori had her eyes shut and her lips pressed into a thin line. Her glasses were off and arms were crossed. David looked at his watch. _'Almost noon. It's been almost half an hour now.'_ "Um Tori… Shouldn't we find them and get to training?" Tori sighed and sat up, picking her glasses up from the table and putting them on carefully. "I'll go ask Griffin where we're relocating to," he told her. David jumped to the lair and looked around. _'A noise?'_ He heard a noise coming from Griffin's room and slowly walked towards the entryway. "Griffin? Ashley?" David called.

"Bloody fuck," he heard Griffin groan. "Go away David," Griffin said in a ragged voice.

David thought he heard a yelp and he moved closer to the room. "Um… Is everything okay in there?" he asked curiously.

"Damn it David!" Griffin's voice echoed through the lair. He appeared in front of him, clad in only a pair of dark blue boxers. His hair looked a bit messier than usual, too. David raised an eyebrow at him. "You can leave," he said with a scowl, "as in now."

He furrowed his brow. "Look, I just need to know where the new training site is gunna be," David said.

Griffin rolled his eyes. "We'll come back to your place when we're through," he said in a low tone through a clenched jaw.

David was confused but then something clicked. He widened his eyes and said, "Oh, sorry… Didn't mean to interrupt anything."

Griffin nodded and said, "Then go Rice-boy."

David gave him a swift nod and jumped back to his living room. He looked around and found Tori paging through a book as she leaned against one of his many bookshelves. "Where are they?" she asked, closing the book.

"Um… He said they'll drop by then. They were sorta…busy," David told her unsurely. Tori dropped the book and an expression of awe came across her face. The book hit the floor with a thud and startled her. Tori flinched back before leaning down to pick it up. She mumbled a sorry and David said, "Yeah, it shocked me too. I though they didn't like each other."

Tori gave her head a shake. "They do. They just show it through anger. They've got the whole angst thing goin' on." David simply shrugged at her response before turning and picking up the remote from the coffee table. He walked over to the couch and sat down. Tori followed shortly after. The television went on and Comedy Central showed up. "Ooh! Demetri Martin's on," Tori squealed. David smiled and put the remote between them.

---

**(Ashley POV)**

She had her head on his chest, lying completely still as he played with a lock of her dark hair. Neither of them had spoken in minutes, not knowing what to say. "So uh," Ashley began, "that was weird, huh?" She rolled slightly onto her stomach to look at Griffin. He had a peculiar look on his face. "David showing up, I mean."

Griffin snorted and said, "Impeccable timing he has." Ashley snickered and gave a small nod. "To tell you the truth, I don't have a clue where we can train right now. Mind's kinda…blank."

She let out a small laugh. "I wonder why." Griffin sent her a glare and she just smiled. "We should get back," Ashley said, holding the blanket against her as she sat up. She felt the bed move and Griffin had sat up too. She glanced over her shoulder and saw his eyes were on her. "What?" she asked in a hushed voice.

He smirked. "Nothing. You're just so eager to go nowhere." Ashley gave a shrug as she inched over to the edge of the bed and picked up her clothes. She was getting dressed when she heard Griffin ask, "Can we not tell Tori and David?"

"Why?" she asked in a curious tone.

"Well," she heard him begin, "Paladins can use your connections against yeh. If they know then, uh…yeah."

Ashley rolled her eyes. "Fine," she sighed as she pulled her shirt on over her head. "I don't know why you're trying to protect me though," she trailed off as she sat and started to pull on her boots.

Griffin appeared in front of her, wearing a pair of dark jeans and a white t-shirt with a slight v-neck under his leather jacket. "I've lost too many people to the Paladins already. I don't exactly wanna add another to the list," he mumbled.

She stood up, smoothing her favorite blue flare jeans. "Alright." He grabbed her hand and he jumped them to David's place. Ashley set eyes on Tori and David, who were watching TV. Tori was leaning on David and he had his arm across the back of the couch. "Cute," she muttered. The two turned around. Tori looked at her knowingly and David looked as if he would laugh any second.

"Hello," Tori said musically. "Where have you been Ash?"

Ashley narrowed her eyes. "I've been…gaming. At Griffin's." She pulled her hand away from his and walked over to the kitchen. She opened a cabinet and pulled out a pack of pocky Tori stashed.

"Is that what they're calling it nowadays?" Tori asked with a laugh.

"Shut up," Ashley groaned, opening the box of pocky. She noticed Griffin walk over to her and she whispered to him, "I'm pretty sure they know…"

Griffin shook his head and stole a stick of pocky from the package. "Don't worry about them." He bit off the end of the stick and moved towards the chair by the couch. Ashley fumed and jumped into the seat before he could sit. Griffin growled angrily at her and sat on the couch, closest to her and farthest from David and Tori. Ashley stuck out her tongue before nibbling on the pocky and turning her attention to the television.

---

**(Tori POV)**

She stretched her arms out in front of her. The four of them had been sitting around for about an hour, watching some stand up specials on Comedy Central. Tori yawned and said, "Are we going to training?" She turned to Griffin, looking at him with a questioning look.

Griffin looked at Ashley, then David and shrugged. "Gotta find a place first. Maybe we won't today."

She nodded and Ashley said, "It's boring. Do something. Let's go find a Paladin and beat him up if we can't train." Her tone sounded as if she was joking, but her expression didn't look it.

"Do yeh have a death wish?" Griffin exclaimed. "They would kill you!"

"Okay, but let's say they don't. It would be considered training, right?" Griffin sighed and said, "Fine, you can get beat up then. There's a Paladin I was tracking. I last saw 'im near the Eiffel Tower."

Ashley stood up and Griffin did the same. She looked at them and said, "I wanna go too."

Griffin glared at her. "You definitely can't."

Tori looked to David, who shrugged. "I'll go if you want to that bad." Tori nodded and hugged David tight. She uttered a thank you before leaping up from the couch. She felt David's hand in hers and she looked at Griffin, who was rolling his eyes and shaking his head.

"Follow me," Griffin said in a huffy tone. He jumped, taking Ashley with him. David walked to the jumpscar and followed through, Tori in tow.

---

**(Ashley POV)**

She looked behind her and saw David and Tori stumble through the jumpscar. Griffin was still holding onto her hand. "That outta bring 'em to us."

Ashley looked around and saw they seemed to be directly under the Eiffel Tower. She craned her neck to look up. "This is neat. I've always wanted to go up there. Tori's scared of heights though," she mumbled.

"Hey! I heard that!" Tori yelled.

Ashley snickered and Griffin started to walk towards a building. "Stay here David. I'll go to the top with Ashley. Get this over with faster." Ashley looked at David, who gave a nod, and next thing she knew, she was looking out at a beautiful scene of rooftops and the sky. "This is the top. See?"

Ashley nodded quickly. "It's cool. But what's the hype all about?"

"On the perfect night, it's the most romantic place in the world," he whispered to her.

She felt a blush creeping its way across her cheeks. "I bet…" At that moment, a shrill scream could be heard. Ashley peered over the side and saw a man pulling Tori towards a silver SUV. "Tori!" Instinctively, she jumped back down to the ground and saw David grappling with someone. "Damn Paladins," she grumbled as she ran to help Tori.

The man who had her pulled a knife from his coat and held it to her neck. "Best get back if yeh want 'er to live," he said through a thick accent. Ashley stopped dead in her tracks. She felt a ping in her mind and Griffin pulled her backwards. She struggled to pull away. "No! We can't leave her!"

"Too late," he said before jumping them to the lair. David popped in after them, with a smear of blood across his cheek. He was panting and looked as if he would cry. "It has to be like this. Do you understand?" Griffin asked, his hand forcing her to look at him.

Ashley's felt tears stinging the corners of her eyes and lowered her head in defeat. "I understand," she said softly, her voice barely audible.

Griffin's hand brought her to face him once more. His eyes had hints of pity and remorse she noticed. "They won't hurt her. They need her to get to us, so she's safe for now."

Ashley choked back a sob and inhaled as she squeezed her eyes shut. She nodded once before throwing herself into Griffin's arms. He petted her as she said, "We shouldn't have went to the top. We should've stayed with them. None of this would've happened," she said into the shoulder of his leather jacket as tears made their way down her face.

---

**(David POV)**

_'I can't believe it. After all those hours of training… I could've helped her.'_ David cursed himself mentally for not watching closer to his surroundings. He pounded his fist into the ground of Griffin's lair as he heard Ashley sobbing. David looked up and saw Griffin holding her in a tight embrace. _'Even Griffin looks upset about this.'_ He saw that Griffin didn't have a smirk or smug look on his face; it was more of a frown at the moment. David got up from his spot on the floor and said, "I'm going home. Ashley, why don't you stay the night with Griffin?"

Ashley pulled away from Griffin and wiped her eyes with the backs of her hands. She nodded. "Okay," she sniffled, "Will you be alright on your own?"

David sent her a nod. "I'll be fine," he said before sending her a weak smile and jumping home.


	19. One Return & One Leave

**A/N: So this chapter and the next are semi-serious. Kinda sad too. I was like an inch away form killing off David too when writing, but Tori kinda got angry when I mentioned it so I had to rule it out. Oh and the convo between the emotional Tori & David are some of the lyrics for "Simple and Clean" by Hikaru Utada. (Known from Kingdom Hearts) Anyhoo.  
Read, review, and enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 19: One Return and One Leave

**(Tori POV)**

She couldn't see. Literally. Something was covering her eyes and she had no clue where she was. The car drove off after they shoved her in the back and locked her hands behind her back. The car stopped and someone pushed her out of the car. Tori fell to the ground and landed on, what felt like, gravel. Somebody grabbed a hold of her arm and pulled her up, and they sure weren't being gentle. "Where am I?" she whined.

Someone made a grunt and said, "Shut up!" Tori felt someone push her and lead her by her arm. They made her turn a corner and they shoved her. She heard a door shut and the click of a lock. Another click and she felt her arms be released from the cuffs. She clawed at the blindfold and pulled it off. Her eyes tried to adjust when she heard a voice.

"Hello Tori," the voice boomed. It sounded as if someone was talking through a speaker to her.

Her eyes finally adjusted and she noticed the room she was in had no windows and was all a dull grey color. "Who the hell is this? Bill Cosby or voice of God?"

She heard a sigh and the voice said, "Neither." A whirring noise began by the far right wall and a window appeared, showing a black man with white hair. "We've met before. I'm Roland if you remember."

Tori shuddered. "Right… Roland. What do you want?"

"We want your friends. Tell us where they are and we'll let you go," he told her as he spoke into the microphone.

Crossing her arms, Tori shook her head. "I don't even know where they are to tell you the truth."

She saw Roland fume at this. "Fine. Will you bring them to us?"

Tori shook her head. "No I won't."

Roland frowned. "I'm disappointed in you, Tori. You could be a great Paladin with your senses." He smirked at her and pushed a button, causing the window to close and go back to grey. She pouted and sat down in the center of the room.

---

**(Griffin POV)**

Griffin pressed the buttons on the controller in rhythm, making his character to use unique combos. He glanced over at Ashley, who was watching the television with glazed eyes and her chin resting on her hand. "Ash, don't yeh wanna play?" he asked her as he paused his game. She shook her head and emitted a small sigh. Ashley brought her legs on the couch and curled up. Griffin put the controller down and turned to her. "Stop this," he demanded, "Stop blamin' yourself for something that wasn't your fault."

Ashley's eyes moved to him and she sat up. "I'm not," she said quietly. "I just…" She groaned. "I feel like it's my fault they got her. I'm the one who wanted to go find a damn Paladin," Ashley said as she brought a closed hand to her forehead.

Griffin watched as she pounded her fist lightly against her forehead. He pulled her hand down and said, "Stop. Like I said, it's not your fault. The Paladins are the ones to blame," he practically growled the word "Paladin" as he spoke.

Ashley gave him a weak smile. "I like when you're like this Griffin," she said softly as she crawled to his side. "You should let your nice side show more often."

Griffin put an arm around her back and said, "Maybe."

Ashley moved her head and rested it on his lap. "Is this all you plan on doing the rest of the night?" she asked, looking up at him and searching him for an answer.

He shrugged. "I plan on sleepin' sometime. Maybe eat some food and do some stuff with yeh."

She smiled at him a little more. "In that order?" Ashley laughed.

He smirked. "Not exactly."

Running a hand down his chest, Ashley said, "Why don't you get some food. I wanna go get my stuff at David's and ask him about something."

Griffin leaned down and kissed her forehead, the spot where she was hitting herself moments ago. "Right." Ashley stood up and jumped, leaving Griffin sitting alone on the couch. He smirked and jumped.

---

**(Ashley POV)**

She jumped back to David's living room and found the place was eerily quiet. "David?" she called. No response. "David!" she shouted as she walked down the hallway and opened his room door slowly. The room was tidy and David wasn't in the room. She caught sight of a fading jumpscar. Ashley stared at it curiously and it disappeared. "Damn it," she said as she kicked his nightstand. Ashley turned and walked back out in the living room and picked her bag up from the floor. She eyed a piece of paper on the kitchen counter from the corner of her eye. _'David's always clean. Maybe he forgot something.' _Ashley swung her bag onto her shoulder and walked over to it. She saw it had writing on it. _'Ooh. It's addressed to me too.'_ Ashley read the note.

_Ashley, I went to my mother. I'm gunna try to bargain to get Tori back. Don't tell Griffin, he'll just get pissed and go on about me having a "hero complex". There's money hidden in my closet behind a fake wall. Take whatever you need and stay as long as you want. If I don't see you again, you're a good friend. Don't take Griffin's shit and be strong. You two… I think you two are good together. –David._

Ashley's jaw dropped. _'David went to get Tori?' _"Wonderful," she scoffed as she stuffed the note into her pocket. She rushed back into David's room and opened the closet door. Nothing looked weird at first. _'Wait… That part of the wall's a different color. Obvious David, obvious…' _She tried to open it, but couldn't. Minutes later, she was kicking the fake wall down. It cracked and she crumbled enough of it away to crawl into the hidden room. Once she stood up, she noticed there was plenty of cash in the room. "He had some extra cash? There's enough for like half of Africa here!" Ashley squealed. She poked her head out the hole she made in the wall and looked around the bottom of the closet for something to put the money in. She set eyes on a black backpack with small white lettering. Ashley shrugged and pulled it in the little room. She began shoving money in. It didn't matter where it was from either, she threw it in regardless.

---

**(Tori POV)**

Tori was now laying on her back in the middle of the same grey room. She had her arm up and she was investigating the bracelets on her wrist. They were some sort of contraption that turned into handcuffs. _'Weird…'_

The whirring noise happened again and she heard Roland say, "We've had reports of your friend jumping near here."

Tori bolted up and looked over at the window nervously. _'Was it Ashley? Maybe David? Could even be Griffin…' _"Who?"

"David Rice. He seems intent on trying to talk to one of us, but mostly his mother."

Tori felt her eyes grow wide. "His mother?"

"Yes," Roland said, "his mother is a Paladin."

Her head spun. "Okay… That's weird. Will you talk to him?"

She saw Roland nod his head from side to side. "We might. Although, if he becomes hostile we will not hesitate to capture and kill him."

Tori shuddered at the thought. An image ran through her mind of David getting angry with a Paladin and punching them. That same Paladin pulls out a knife and stabs him square in the chest. She felt a tear creep down her cheek. "Please," she begged. "Don't kill him. He's done nothing to you." Her voice was quiet as she spoke and more tears brimmed in her eyes.

Roland sent her a glare. "Like I said, it depends on his actions." He pushed a button and the window shut once more.

Tori fell back onto the hard floor. "Ouch. Damn it…" _'Please be okay David…'_

---

**(David POV)**

He approached the gate and pushed the button and said, "Hello?"

Two Paladins walked out from the building. "Come with us Jumper," the one spat.

David nodded suspiciously. "Can you take me to Mary? I need to speak with her."

One Paladin waved a shock stick in the air. "No can do. Orders are orders."

David scoffed and followed the two reluctantly. _'Where are they taking me?_' They led him to a room that looked like it was meant for meetings. "Um what are-?" They slammed the door once he was in. He heard a click and sighed. _'Damn them.'_ He sat in one of the chairs with hesitation and he heard the door click again. He looked over his shoulder and saw Roland walk in with his mother, Mary. "Mom?" he uttered, a little shocked. "Roland…" David grumbled his name as he walked past him.

Roland sat at the opposite end of the table and Mary sat to his left. Roland opened a file he laid on the table. "David Rice. So, you've come for your friend?"

David nodded. "You better not have done anything to her," he said darkly.

"She's perfectly fine David," Mary said in a stern tone. "She's sitting in a room on her own. We check on her once in a while."

He let out a sigh of relief. "Okay, what do you want?"

Roland leaned back in his chair a bit and laced his hands together. "We would like you to give up yourself. Either that or your friend, Griffin. Either one of you will do quite nicely."

David chewed on his lower lip in thought. _'I don't want Griffin to suffer, nor Ashley…'_ "I'll give you myself. Just let me drop off Tori before," he asked.

Roland looked at Mary, who nodded. "Since you're being so compliant, we'll give you five minutes with her." David swallowed hard and nodded. Roland turned to Mary and said, "Take him to her. Start a count once he's in."

Mary nodded and stood up. David followed suite and also stood up. He followed his mother out the door and around a corner. She pointed to a door and said, "You would really give your life for hers?"

David had a smug look. "Yes I would." Mary let out a small scoff and she opened the door for him. David walked in and she shut the door behind him.

Tori was sitting up in the middle of the room, a stunned expression across her face. "David!" she shouted. "You came!" Tori jumped up and leaped at him, hugging him.

David smiled and pulled her off him a little. "We have five minutes. I have to get you home, okay?"

She looked at him curiously. "What do you mean?"

"I'm giving myself up…for you," he said. "Now hold on." David kept a hold of her and jumped them back to his apartment.

Tori collapsed in his arms and he fell down to the floor. She was burying her face in his shirt and crying hysterically. "Please, don't go David," she sobbed.

David pried her off of him and he said, "Look at me." Tori sniffled and was hyperventilating slightly. "I know it's hard to let go, but don't cry."

"B-But," Tori stammered. "What if they," she trailed off, obviously unable to say the words. She broke into tears again.

"No matter what, I love you. And because of that, the future doesn't scare me," he said getting her to look up at him. "So don't cry. Please?"

Tori's sobs slowed down and she caught her breath. "Isn't there anything else you can do?"

"Either give up myself or Griffin, those were the options," he said as he began to stand up.

Tori clung to him tightly. "Then let me go with you," she pleaded. David shook his head. "Please," Tori asked in a whisper as she looked up at him.

David smiled weakly and kissed her. "They won't have a reason to keep you. I'll be okay, promise." Tears came down her face again and he brushed her hair away. "I'll try to see you soon." Tori pressed her lips into a thin line and gave him a nod. David gave her a quick kiss and jumped away, leaving Tori in the lonely apartment.


	20. Hero Complex

**A/N: I love to write the action chapters as much as the romance-y ones. Everything always plays our in my head like a movie. :) Anyhoo. Read, review, and enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 20: Hero Complex

**(Ashley POV)**

She had filled David's bag to the brim with money and returned to Griffin's lair. She was grinning from ear to ear when she was Griffin jump into the lair. "Griffy!" she shouted.

He eyed her curiously. "Mood swing?" Griffin put a plastic bag on the coffee table and sat down next to her on the couch. "Brought yeh some food."

"Brought you some money," Ashley said in a mock voice. He looked at her oddly and she picked the black backpack up from the floor. Unzipping it carefully, she held it open for Griffin to see. His eyes went wide.

"What'd yeh do, rob a bank?" he asked. Ashley shook her head as she zipped the bag back up and dropped it on the floor.

She pivoted slightly on the couch to face him. "David gave me some money," she told him.

Griffin nodded with suspicion. "And why did he give you money?"

She shrugged. "'Cause I'm a good friend I guess." Ashley spontaneously threw herself at him and the unexpected Griffin caught her with an "oof". Ashley kissed him playfully and said, "So I'm thinkin', we try to pay off the Paladins to get Tori back. Then we can do something…fun."

Griffin raised his eyebrows at her. "You really think that'll work?"

She shrugged. "Dunno. But there's enough money here that it might."

He shook his head and pushed her away from him a little. "You're not going anywhere near a Paladin. Though the rest of your plan is do-able," he said in a low voice as he moved to kiss her.

Ashley sat up and got off him. "Look, I wanna get Tori back. It's the only way."

Griffin stood up and looked at her with a glare. "You can't pay off a Paladin, Ashley. They use the government's money. They don't need your bloody money."

She looked at him with a slightly shocked expression. "It's worth a try. Someone's life is at stake here."

"I told you they won't-"

"David went to rescue her Griffin!" she yelled. Griffin's face dropped and he stormed into his room. "Where are going?"

Griffin returned to the living room, holding a baseball bat in one hand and the shock stick in the other. He tossed the bat to her and looked pissed. "We're going to get Rice-boy. Then I'll beat him until he loses his ruddy 'hero complex'," Griffin snarled as he spoke.

_'Hmm. The caring side is also evil. Interesting…_' Ashley raised an eyebrow. "Alrighty then." She swung the bat in her hand and asked, "Where to?"

Griffin jumped in front of her and wrapped an arm around her waist before jumping a second time.

---

**(Tori POV)**

Tori stood frozen in the spot where David left her. Everything felt as if it was closing in on her. The world stopped moving and she dropped to the floor. She felt her breath slow and her heart speed up. A few stray tears dropped onto the floor. Tori wiped her eyes with her hands and looked up when she saw Griffin and Ashley appear in the living room. Ashley walked over to her and dropped down next to her. She hugged her and said, "I'm so sorry, Tori. This is my fault."

Tori sniffled and she saw Griffin standing over them, holding a weapon in hand. "Where are you two going?" she managed to ask in a shaky voice.

"We're going to beat David's arse," Griffin said, sounding quite angry.

Tori pulled away from Ashley's hug and said, "What?"

"We're going to get him back he meant. Stay here and do something to keep your mind off things, alright?" Ashley told her as she picked up the wooden bat and stood up. She moved to Griffin's side and Tori scrambled to get up.

"Let me come with," she begged. "I wanna help bring him back," she said solemnly.

Griffin shook his head. "No. This time you WILL stay." He grabbed onto Ashley's free hand and they disappeared. Tori kicked the couch angrily and threw herself down on it.

---

**(David POV)**

When David returned to the meeting looking room, Roland was still sitting there. "Good. Right on time," he had an evil grin plastered across his face as he spoke.

David tilted his head slightly. "What are you going to do with me? Kill me?"

Roland got up and gave him a concern look. "Oh no no. We're going to use you for testing new ways to halt jumps."

He shuddered a little at Roland's words. David swallowed hard and said, "You're not going to kill me?"

Roland made a sound of disapproval as he shook his head. "You're too precious to kill. It's rare that we actually capture a live Jumper who's so willing to cooperate." The words fell off Roland's tongue and stung David like battery acid. He bit his lip and Roland said, "Bring 'em in!"

A Paladin from earlier brought in two metallic bracelets and David watched as he locked them onto his wrists. "Should I activate them, sir?"

Roland nodded and David felt his wrists being pulled together with a strong force. They seemed to be handcuffs of some sort with a magnetic pull that could be activated and deactivated whenever. David tried to pull them apart but struggled for nothing. Roland laughed and said, "Move."

David sighed and walked out the door with a bit of reluctance. _'This can't be good…'_

---

**(Ashley POV)**

Griffin jumped them from David's living room to the outside of some building. She looked around. "Where are we?" Ashley gripped the baseball bat nervously.

A look of determination was on Griffin's face and he jumped to the other side of the gate. "It's a Paladin base. Let's go."

Ashley nodded and jumped to the other side of the gate. She looked around and saw a man coming out of the building with a shock stick in hand. He was wearing grey clothing under a trench coat. "Griffin…" Ashley said nervously.

He jumped next to her. "Hold tight," he told her.

Ashley quickly grabbed onto his jacket and he jumped. She looked and saw they were in a room somewhere. "Where are we now?" she asked as she dropped her grip and took a step back.

"We're inside the building. I was here once when I was looking for something. We've gotta find him quickly. Stay behind me."

She gave a nod. _'Griffin's in full out hero mode. And he yells at David about this stuff?'_ Ashley held the bat at the ready by her side as she followed Griffin out the door and into a long hallway. They went into the room across from the one they were in and found filing cabinets upon filing cabinet. "Wow…" Ashley was in awe. _'There's gotta be a zillion records in here.'_

Griffin interrupted her thoughts when he said, "Over here. Gotta find his file and find out where he is. If he's alive, that is."

She watched Griffin move over to a filing cabinet and open the top drawer, eyeing the folders quickly. _'How can he say that? David is one of his only friends. The three of us are all he has. What if it was me instead of David…?'_ Ashley moved to a cabinet far from the one he was looking in and pulled open the lowest drawer. She scanned the names and saw one with the name "Rice" on the label. She pulled out the file and saw it was for "Mary Rice." "Who's Mary Rice?" Ashley asked over her shoulder.

"I think that's his mum. She's a Paladin."

Ashley rolled her eyes. "Wonderful," she grumbled.

"Found it!" Griffin called and she turned around, only to come face to face with a Paladin. He lunged at her with a shock stick and Ashley let out a scream. She jumped behind the Paladin and kicked him behind the knees. A ping ran through the back of her mind and Griffin was at her side, jabbing the Paladin mercilessly with the shock stick. "Be careful," he murmured, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

Ashley swallowed hard and something whizzed by them. "What was that?" she yelled.

"They've found us!" Griffin exclaimed as he grabbed her arm and jumped.

---

**(David POV)**

They tossed him in a room after injecting him in the neck with something. He fell to the floor as the Paladin pushed him. David felt a tremor rumble through his body. He winced and heard a man's voice say, "It will stop you from jumping for a while. First strain that we'll be testing on you."

David tried to get to his feet as his body trembled. "Assholes," he murmured as the trembling slowed down. He managed to inch his way back to a wall and lean against it. His breath was ragged. _'What did they just inject me with?'_ David worried a bit about it and shut his eyes, trying to think of how he could get out of the current situation. Using the wall to hold himself up, David carefully stood up. _'Maybe it didn't work…'_ He tried to jump and nothing happened. Seconds after his failed attempt, he collapsed to the floor; his body twitching and feeling as if he was shocked. David couldn't even think the shaking and tingling was so bad. His vision became blurry and he thought he sensed a jump. David pushed off the floor with his hands as the shaking slowed. With fading vision, he heard the door open and the faint sensation of someone near him jumping. _'Could that be Griffin? Or Ashley maybe...' _Voices around him yelled faintly before he fell unconscious.

---

**(Griffin POV)**

They burst into the room and found David on the floor, twitching and squinting his eyes. Griffin turned and bashed the Paladin growing nearer to them. The Paladin fell and he heard Ashley shout something. He looked over his shoulder and saw Ashley trying to lift a limp David. _'He better not be dead. After all this…' _

"He's got a pulse!" she said after pressing two fingers to his neck. "Something about these cuffs though," she trailed off before putting his body down gently. "Hold on!" Ashley jumped out of the room to somewhere close-by.

"Easier said than done," Griffin said as he stood by the door and kicked at a Paladin who ran up to him. He proceeded to kick him again in the chest and heard the sound of something snapping. Griffin smirked and shut the door, trying to figure out how to lock it. Finally, he noticed a little button on the door knob and pushed it. _'That should stop them for the time.'_ Griffin turned around to the unconscious David. He kneeled down next to him and gave him a light shake. "David," he said, "David goddamn it wake up!"

Griffin whipped his head around when he sensed a jump to find Ashley cradling her left arm. There was blood dripping to the floor and she let out a shaky sigh. "Good to go. I turned off the cuffs," she said weakly.

He grabbed the back of David's shirt and jumped over a few feet to Ashley. "C'mon." Ashley used her right hand to grab onto his elbow. Her grip was weak. Griffin sent her a worried look before he jumped. There were three jumps before they landed in David's living room.

---

**(Tori POV)**

She felt a jump and sat up. Tori saw Griffin with a grip on David's dark shirt and Ashley holding her arm with a pain stricken face. "The hell happened?" Tori asked in a hurry as she got off the couch and ran over to David's side.

Griffin let go and rolled David onto his back. "They had him. His file said something about an experimental drug," he told her as he yanked the cuff-like bracelets off. "Right now he's just unconscious." Griffin glanced over at Ashley, and then did a double take. "How bad is the bleedin'?"

Tori looked at Ashley and noticed she had blood up to her elbow on her left arm and it was also on her hand that was covering said wound. "Well, I'm not woozy yet," Ashley said with a weak smile.

Tori saw Griffin slide over to Ashley. "Take your hand off. Lemme see," he told her. Tori looked at her as she winced. Her eyes moved down to her arm as she took her hand off the wound. A gash ran from right below her wrist to a few inches before her elbow. "Think you might need to see a doctor for this one…"

Ashley shot him a look of amazement. "Not gunna happen. Uh uh." She shook her head and put her hand back onto the gash.

Tori eyed her with worry. "You really should go. David should get checked too."

Griffin looked over at David. He gave a sideways nod. "You're right. Grab a hold and I'll take us," she said with a subtle sigh. Tori grabbed onto David's arm and she looked over at Ashley, who was trying to grab hold of Griffin's arm. Griffin took hold of her hand before jumping them all to the outside of a hospital.


	21. Hospital Visit

**A/N: Doing school work but I wanted to post this quick. Next chapter could take a day or two as I'm only half way done with it. Kay some notes... I really would punch the doctor out. Almost did that once actually... The quote I say about pain, yeah that's actually something my dad says when he gets hurt. Oh and the thing that the Paladins inject David with; it's fictional. I'm making it up unless it really does exist because Paladins are evil... (grumble, grumble)  
Anyhoo... Read, review, and enjoy.**

Chapter 21: Hospital Visit

**(Griffin POV)**

Tori went in and got David inside with the help of two nurses. "Let's go Ash; you have to let the doctor look at your arm."

"Doctors are evil," she whispered into his ear when he picked her up by the waist and started carrying her into the emergency room.

"They'll help yeh," Griffin mumbled.

Ashley kicked her feet slightly. "And what if they ask how I got this lovely cut?"

Griffin put her down and shrugged. "Make up a story. Just say you fell out of a tree." He looked down at his shirt and saw a little spot of blood. He groaned slightly at the sight and followed Ashley as she sat down in the waiting room. Griffin sat next to her, looking at her sideways.

She locked eyes with him and quickly looked away. He kept looking at her and she sent him gave him a questioning look. "What?"

Griffin simply smirked at her. "You're not complaining about pain. Anyone else would…"

Ashley smiled. "Pain let's you know you're alive and to finish the job."

He gave a nod. "What happened anyways? Yeh jumped and when you got back you were…" He motioned towards the wound as a nurse approached them.

"Excuse me," the lady said. Griffin's eyes moved up and a young blond woman in navy blue scrubs held out a large piece of gauze. "Why don't you use this until you're seen? It'll be better for the wound." She smiled as Ashley took the gauze and pressed it on the cut. "How'd it happen?" the nurse asked.

Ashley's eyes shot over to Griffin. "I was outside trying to climb a tree to uh, get a ball for my little sister. Ended up falling and a tree branch cut me open," she grinned as if it was an accident. One of those ones that kids say "whoops" for.

The nurse nodded and said, "Someone should be with you shortly. I'll see to it."

"Thanks," Ashley nodded.

The nurse walked away and Griffin leaned towards Ashley. "See. You're a natural," he whispered into her ear.

---

**(Tori POV)**

She walked back into the emergency waiting room and made her way over to Griffin, who was leaning back and staring at the ceiling. "So David's gunna be okay. The drug just has to wear off and he'll be back to normal," Tori said as she sat down beside him. "How's Ashley doing?"

Griffin sat up right. "She put up a fight but I think they said she jus' needed stitches."

_'Probably punched out the doctor by now.'_ Tori nodded and laced her hands together on her lap. "Figured you'd be back there with her," she said with a small head tilt.

She saw him cross his arms. "She's fine on 'er own. Don't gotta hold her hand for everythin' now."

Tori looked over at him with suspicion and nodded. _'Right… Even though you would if no one was around.'_ She raised her eyebrows once and sighed.

---

**(David POV)**

He woke up on a hospital bed with patches stuck to her arm and a clip on his finger. David sat up a little, looking around the room. He felt drowsy and couldn't remember how he got here. David sat up and he saw someone walk by the room. "Hey uh…?"

The person stopped and backed up. David saw it was Ashley. Her left arm was wrapped in a bandage. "David. Hey you're up." She smiled at him and walked into the room. Ashley pulled up the armchair by his bed and sat down. "Twitching stopped I see."

David looked at her curiously. "Was that you then that saved me?"

Ashley bobbed her head from side to side. "Sort of. Griffin did most of the work."

He let out a small laugh as he said, "Griffin? Are we talking about the same person?"

She nodded. "He's a bit pissed though. And he mentioned your 'hero complex'," Ashley said. With a sudden look of surprise, she dug in her pocket and pulled out a piece of paper. Ashley held it up and asked, "Did you really mean that?" David looked at her with question. She made a small sigh and said, "About me and Griffin."

David nodded, "I do." He smiled at her. "Where are the other two?"

Ashley pointed away from herself. "Waiting room. Tori was back here though, I think. Want me to get her?"

He bit his lower lip softly, wondering if he should. "Can I get out of here?"

Ashley shrugged. "I'll go get Tori and track down the doc," she told him. Ashley smiled as she stood up and walked out of the room, her bandaged arm motionless at her side.

---

**(Ashley POV)**

She walked out the double doors and into the waiting room. Ashley saw Griffin and Tori, sitting on chairs and talking about something. "Tori," she said loud enough to catch Tori's attention, "David wants to talk to you. Oh and you better flag down the doctor."

Tori got up and walked over to her. "He's awake?"

Ashley nodded. "Yup and he wants to leave." Tori smiled knowingly and walked past her through the doors. Ashley saw Griffin stand up slowly. She made her way over to him and he glanced down at her arm. He carefully looked it over. "They stitched me up," she told him. "Stupid doctor almost wanted to get in there and check for dirt." She shuddered at the thought of a doctor digging into her arm with a tweezers.

Griffin nodded and motioned toward the door. "You're free to go then, yeah?"

She nodded and put her bandaged arm on her good arm gently, looking like she crossed her arms. Once they stepped foot out of the hospital, Griffin put an arm around her back and jumped them to the lair. Ashley sighed as she moved over to the couch slowly and sat down. "I'm dead tired," she said as she rubbed her eyes. "I should get going." Griffin sat down beside her when she started to stand up. Ashley felt a hand on her arm and she was yanked back down. She shot him a look of annoyance. "Um ow," she said sarcastically. "That's the bad are you just pulled."

He also had the same look on his face and said, "Stay here. You shouldn't be alone at David's place."

"But I won't-" Griffin interrupted her with a forceful kiss. She pulled away and groaned. "Okay okay. I'll stay," she told him with a small eye roll. "You've not very good at convincing though," she told him as she crossed her arms.

Griffin gave her a look of wonder. "Really?"

"Yeah I dunno. Maybe you should try that again," she said with a slight chuckle. Ashley sent him a devious smile as he moved to kiss her again.

---

**(Tori POV)**

Tori walked into the room David was in and found him toying with one of the wires that was on a heart monitor. "Hi," she said.

David looked up at her and smiled. "Hi." She thought it was weird to see him smiling after his ordeal but she smiled back as she moved over to the chair aside of his bed and sat down. "Told you I'd see you again," he grinned.

She watched him drop his grip on the wire and said, "You said you'd be okay though, which you aren't."

He looked at her with confusion. "Did anyone mention what I was injected with?"

She shook her head. "It was unknown. They think it caused some sort of temporary paralysis though."

Without looking at her, David gave a nod. "It stopped my jumps."

Tori's eyes grew wide. "Seriously?" He nodded and she was shocked. _'If they have something to stop the jumps temporarily… What if there's something to make take away their ability for good?_' Her mind was running in over drive until she felt his hand on hers. Tori blushed a little. "Um…" She looked at David, who had an unsure look on his face.

"About what I said earlier," he trailed off.

Tori let out a laugh. "I get it. You said it cause you thought you were gunna die," she said with a roll of her eyes.

"No," David told her, "I said it because I thought it would be the last time I might ever have the chance to tell you. I meant it." Tori's expression turned to shock and she stared at him in awe. He smiled warmly at her and asked, "Can we go home yet?"

Tori shrugged. "Don't see why not." She got up and walked over to the door, looking up and down the hallway suspiciously. "It's clear," she told him as she shut the door. David pushed himself up and slid off the bed. Tori rushed to his side and helped him up. David draped his arm over her shoulder before she noticed they were back in his apartment. Something must've happened because David let out a big breath and his knees gave out from under him. "David!" Tori said as she tried to get him up.

Waving her away, David said, "It's fine. Must be just an after effect." He had his hand clutched to his chest, clutching his shirt with a death grip.

Tori got on her knees and tried looking at David's face. "Maybe you should lie down. Rest a while longer before your next jump," she said in an unsure tone.

David shook his head. "No," he rasped. "I'm fine."

She bit her lower lip and noticed he was trembling. "You're shaking," Tori said softly as she put a hand on his back. "Please go lay down, Davy." She couldn't help but beg. It was her only option. Finally David got up slowly with her help, and said, "If it'll make you happy I will, but I'm telling you I'm alright."

Tori chuckled nervously. "You keep saying that but you look like hell right now." Tori assisted him to his room and he lay down, fully dressed.

Tori went to leave the room after he was comfortable and she heard him say, "Where you going?"

She turned and told him, "I was going to the other room. Why do you need something?"

David patted the spot next to him. "I need someone to stay with me," he requested, sounding unsure about his words. She sighed and gave him a small smile before walking over to join him.

* * *


	22. Nocturnal

**A/N: I cranked out the chapter finally! Yay. So this chapter just is filler until the last POV practically. I wanna have some kind of showdown so it's gunna play otu like this now. Lawl. I think it's funny though. The arm my character hurts in the story is the same on I hurt. (Though not like that... :( ) Had to imply thigns with David&Tori since I didn't wanna up the rating anytime soon. Random thought: I love it hen people fight with themselves to get to sleep. I do it all the time. Heh. Oh and yes, I really was wondering where David puts the batteries in his remote yesterday. Idk why...  
****You know the drill: Read, review, and enjoy!**

Chapter 22: Nocturnal

**(Griffin POV)**

He was awoken by a loud yelp coming from next to him. It sounded as if someone yelled in his ear…and they did. Griffin opened his eyes and saw a pain stricken Ashley clutching her arm. "What happened?" he asked with concern.

She pressed her lips into a thin line while she relaxed a little. "You rolled on my arm," she said very matter of factly.

Griffin rolled onto his side to face her. "Sorry," he muttered.

Her breath was quick and she said, "S'Okay. I'll live."

_'It was a stupid idea to sleep next to her. Should've let her on the bed once she fell asleep.'_ Griffin recalled the two of them dragging their tired selves to bed around one in the morning, according to New York time. He yawned, stretching his arms out above him and pressing his fists against the stone wall. He felt a body carefully huddling close to him. Griffin looked down and saw Ashley pressing herself against him. "You goin' back to sleep?"

Ashley shrugged and tilted her head to look at him. "I might. Why, would you rather I stay awake?" she asked him with a smirk.

Absentmindedly, Griffin started rubbing her back. "Possibly." Ashley sat up a little and held her balance with her right hand. She leaned down and kissed him quickly. Griffin's hand flew behind her head and held her there, mouths moving and tongues dancing. Her hands drifted to his shirt and she leaned closer. Griffin started to sit up and his hands moved down, pulling at the edge of her shirt. Ashley moved her arms as he started pulling her shirt off until she hissed loudly. Using her right hand, she batted his hands away and pulled her shirt down slowly.

"Guess not tonight," she said with a small frown. "Hurt to move my arm a few damn inches," she groaned as she nuzzled her head against his shoulder.

"Go back to sleep then. It's like three in the mornin'," he told her as he hugged her gently, trying to be careful about her wound.

"I guess," she trailed off with a sigh as she spoke.

Griffin laid in silence, staring at the ceiling and stealing quick glances at Ashley every few minutes. She was asleep in no time, he noticed. In his mind, he was thinking about defensive maneuvers he could teach Tori and Ashley to use in a fight but his mind began going elsewhere. He kept flashing back to that room when he saw Ashley kiss that guy. _'Jimmy, wasn't it? Who cares? Stupid bloke…'_ Griffin snarled a little and looked down at her again. _'I wonder if she thinks about him still… What was her relationship like with him? Could it have been like ours...? Probably not…'_ Griffin groaned softly at his mind. _'Be quiet already. Close your eyes and go the bloody hell to sleep!_' Oddly, he listened to himself because he shut his eyes and got to sleep.

---

**(Tori POV)**

Tori couldn't sleep. She ended up lying on her side, facing David and watching him. She wasn't sure what time it was. _'Probably almost morning…' _Just then, David rolled and draped his arm over her waist. Tori blushed a little bit and he mumbled something. "David," she whispered. David let out a small groan, which was muffled since half his face was smothered into the pillow. She thought she heard him say something else and she gave his shoulder a small push. He ended up rolling onto his back, arm still on her. Tori poked him in the side with a somber expression. _'What did you say?'_

She saw a grin work its way across David's face and she smiled. "Love you too," he murmured as he rolled back onto his side and pressed his lips against Tori's. Tori was a little surprised and picked his hand up his hand that snuck its way to her cheek. His eyes opened slowly and looked trance like. "Something wrong?" David asked quietly.

Tori blinked a few times. "But...you were just asleep..."

David's eyes looked around and he furrowed his brow. "I guess I was..."

"What were you dreaming about?" Tori asked nervously.

"I'm not sure," he told her.

She raised an eyebrow. "Well you said love you too so," Tori trailed off. She saw his face brighten up. "What? Do you remember?"

David sat up. "Yeah. You told me... Well, you told me that-"

"I love you," she said with some question in her voice. David glanced over his shoulder; his mouth hanging open slightly with shock. Tori sat up and hugged him. "I...I wanted to tell you, too," she stammered in a low tone. She felt his arms wrap around her as he carefully laid back. Tori sighed as she rested her head on his chest comfortably.

---

**(Ashley POV)**

Ashley rolled over and felt there was no one next to her. She sat up and looked around, hearing music coming from the living room. She got up and walked out slowly to Griffin's makeshift living room. Griffin was sitting on the couch, controller in hand and eyes shut. _'Is he…sleeping?'_ She tilted her head in confusion and crept over to him. Ashley carefully took the controller from his hand and placed it on the game system. She noticed the game was paused when she turned to put the controller down. Putting a hand on the system, she felt it was warm. _'Must've been on for a while…'_

When Ashley turned around, Griffin was rubbing at his eyes. "Why'd you take the controller from me?" he asked with a small yawn. He had black under his eyes, making it obvious that he didn't sleep last night.

"You were asleep," she trailed off.

He shot her a look of disgust. "I was not."

Ashley raised an eyebrow. "Was too," she replied. "But why on the couch. Your bed's perfectly comfortable." She smiled warmly at him.

He gave his head a shake and rolled his eyes. "You were in the bed, remember?"

Ashley watched him curiously. _'He didn't wanna sleep at me and hurt my arm…'_ She smiled at him again and said, "Aw. You didn't wanna hurt my arm. Thanks," she said quietly. Griffin swiped the controller from its spot on the system and shot her an angry look. She caught sight of the look for a brief second and walked over, sitting down next to him. "What's your problem?"

While he pressed the start button and began playing his game again, he said, "My problem is that I didn't get any sleep because of you." The word "you" sounded gruff as he smashed the buttons rapidly.

She was taken back. "You're pissed because you chose to not sleep?"

A low growl could be heard from Griffin and he said, "Yes. Goddamn it." He tossed the controller down and got off the couch, storming into his room.

Ashley watched in awe. "Seriously?" she whispered, half questioning herself. With an eye roll she quickly jumped into his room, without glancing at him, and grabbed her two bags before jumping back to David's. She appeared in the living room and slung her bag over her shoulder, sights set on going into the spare room to drop her stuff and change. Ashley made her way into the hallway, walking at a fast pace. Once she got into the room, she tossed the bags down onto the empty bed. Ashley pulled out a black fitted t-shirt she "borrowed" from Griffin and a pair of blue jeans. She quickly changed into the clothing and decided to leave the boots behind for the day. She slipped into her black and white high tops and suddenly got curious. _'Where's Tori? David's not here either?_' Ashley got up and walked out of the room and to David's shut door. She placed a hand on the knob when everything seemed quiet. Listening for a moment, she heard small noises. With an evil grin, Ashley knocked on the door and howled like a wolf. She snickered to herself as she moseyed back into the living room.

---

**(Tori POV)**

Tori slid out of David's bed and got dressed, her face flushed with a hint of embarrassment. She glanced over her shoulder at David, who was beginning to sit up and move to the other side of the bed. She finished getting dressed in her t-shirt and jeans, sending David a look of uncertainty before exiting the room. Tori made her way the few steps down the hall and saw Ashley fiddling with the remote for the TV. "What are you doing?"

Ashley looked up towards her and said, "Dunno. I was trying to find where you put the batteries in."

"They go in the side," David's voice said. Tori turned and saw David hovering behind her. He gave her a warm smile and Tori blushed a little, remembering the events that partook not too long ago.

Ashley turned the remote to its side and said, "Huh," in amazement. She looked back up at them and said, "What were you two doing?" Her tone was slightly sarcastic but also had question in it.

Tori glanced at David and walked over to the kitchen as she felt her face heat up. "We were um…playing Parcheesi," she said nervously.

David walked over and sat down on the armchair, looking at her curiously. "Really?" Tori noticed she raised an eyebrow at David. "Can I play?" Ashley asked with a grin.

"No!" Tori and David shouted in union unexpectedly.

The grin on Ashley's face widened and she said, "I'm not that dumb. I know what you two were up to." She rolled her eyes and tossed the remote to David. Tori rolled her eyes and Ashley said, "I saw that." Tori just snickered to herself and pulled a glass from the cabinet. She went into the refrigerator and pulled out a bottle of orange juice. As she poured some into the glass, she asked, "Not at Griffin's? I figured you would be." Tori picked up the glass, taking a sip as she walked over to sit next to Ashley.

Ashley crossed her arms with a frown. "He pissed me off."

"What'd he do?" David asked.

Ashley looked at them both a few times. "Oh no! We're so not having this discussion," she said as she stood up. She cradled her wounded arm and walked into the hallway.

Tori looked at David as she took another sip of the juice. "She always does this to avoid her issues," she informed him.

David nodded, showing he understood and sighed deeply. "I hope Griffin didn't do anything too rash."

"Nonsense," Tori said as she sat down the half full cup. "Ashley's probably overreacting."

"Heard that too," Ashley shouted from the bathroom. Tori snickered as a door could be heard slamming shut.

"Maybe she'll chill out," he said suggestively. Tori shrugged. David looked towards the bathroom as they sensed a jump.

"Jesus, where is she going now?" Tori asked, standing up. Just then, Griffin appeared in the room. He leaned against the bookcase next to the television that was mounted on the wall. "What are you doing here?" she asked with a groan.

Griffin had his hands in the pockets of his leather jacket. He shrugged and said, "Coming to find Ashley."

Tori grumbled under her breath, "I swear if she went back to the Venture," as she walked to the bathroom. Tori opened the door and saw Ashley's distressed jumpscar. _'Someone's angry…'_ She peered though the jumpscar and she sensed two jumps. Tori carefully turned around to face Griffin and David.

"So where's it lead this time?" Griffin asked with a bored tone.

"I don't know. Want me to sketch the place?" she offered.

David nodded and Griffin just rolled his eyes before turning and walking out of the bathroom. Tori scampered past David, then Griffin and ran into the spare room. She plucked her Invader Zim sketch book from her backpack. Returning to the bathroom, she saw David leaning against the sink. Tori investigated the twisted jumpscar and began to sketch the place in her book.

---

**(David POV)**

Within minutes, Tori had nearly the whole page covered with a rough sketch of the place Ashley jumped to. She put the pencil between her teeth and showed the drawing to David. He looked it over. It looked like a warehouse of some sort. David looked up as Griffin walked back into the room and held the book out to him. "You know this place?"

He took the book and looked it over, his face contorting with confusion. Griffin tossed the book back to David and furrowed his brow. "We've gotta get her now."

"Why?" Tori asked as she looked at him.

"That's Paladin territory. I've seen 'em lurk there loads of times."

David saw Tori's eyes grow wide and she grabbed onto his shirt quickly. "Let's go then!" she exclaimed. "Paladins weren't exactly nice."

"They'll be even worse to her since she's jumper though," Griffin stated, trailing off. He disappeared and David took hold of Tori's hand. She looked up at him with great concern.

"They won't find her. She's a sly fox," he said, trying to reassure her.

"Not when she's pissed off…" David pulled her through Griffin's jumpscar, setting foot on what seemed to be a dock.

* * *


	23. Healing Wounds

**A/N: It took longer than usual to write this chappie. So I have a picture of the wound my character gets and it's kinda icky... I may link it on my profile along with other photos of costumes or places, etc, etc. El oh el. The thing with Griffin's shirt was Ashley being a slight klepto. I wanted to show that maybe she picked that up from hanging around Jimmy on the Venture. Heh. And Tori is klutzy at times. I jus thad to have her fall. XD  
Read, review (tell me if the guys are in chracter!), and enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 23: Healing Wounds

**(Ashley POV)**

She held onto her newly wrapped arm and paced the dock. Ashley smoothed the tape holding the fresh bandage down. As she walked, her eyes drifted to the wooden pier under her feet. The boards looked old and deteriorated. _'Amazing how they haven't broken yet.' _She walked to the edge and sat down; her shoes hovering just over the surface of the water. Ashley swung her feet a few times and watched the small waves being created just by the air moving.

"What are you doing here?" a voice boomed behind her.

Ashley looked over her should and saw a man in light brown sweater and jeans. "Just checking out the scene."

She heard a click as the man said, "Any other last words?"

Her eyes grew wide with terror. _'Shit. Paladin…'_ Carefully and slowly she got up, hoping the man wouldn't kill her on the spot. _'Where can I go? Where can I go?'_ Her mind was too boggled and she couldn't focus. The medicine she took for the pain in her arm was making her mind unstable, too. Ashley finally caught an image in her mind. Just as she was about to jump, the man shot something at her. It made contact with her right arm, wrapping around tightly. She stumbled back and felt her footing go over the edge of the wooden pier. Electricity surged through her arm and her body. She screamed and shifted her balance forward. She noticed the Paladin walking towards her with a smug grin. "Would you really hurt someone who was wounded already?" she asked, hearing her voice crack a few times from the pain.

The man scoffed and said, "You're all the same." He kicked her in the stomach and pulled on the rod connected to the tether. Ashley felt the tether loosen and she fell back into the water. The coldness of the water startled her as she went completely underneath the water. Ashley kicked wildly to get to the surface as her hands tried covering her mouth and nose.

When she bobbed to the surface, David and Tori were holding out hands to try and pull her up. "Good Christ, it's cold!" Ashley chattered as she extended her right hand towards Tori. The two hoisted her up out of the water, trying to be careful of her wounded arm. Ashley collapsed at the edge of the pier, her arms wrapping around herself to get warm and coughing a few times. Her eyes scanned the dock for the Paladins man nervously. At the far end of the pier, she saw two figures fighting. The taller one was being punched in the face multiple times by a slightly shorter one.

Tori was kneeling next to her and said, "Griffin's taking care of it. Now how hurt are you?"

"My arm and my fricken pride is all," she informed her. Tori snickered and David patted Ashley on the back lightly. "Jesus it's cold. Can we go home?"

"We should. More might show up." She felt David's hand flatten on her back and saw him grab onto Tori's shoulder. Next thing she knew, they were on the floor of the living room. Ashley ran her right hand through her saturated hair with a shiver. "Go warm up. I'll get you something to eat."

"No thanks," Ashley said, shaking her head at David. "Kinda don't wanna eat…"

Tori stared daggers at her. "Eat so you get your strength."

Ashley flinched a little. "Okay," she whined. She got up and wandered into the hallway.

---

**(Griffin POV)**

He sensed the jump, signaling that they had left. Griffin threw another punch at the Paladin man. "Bloody twit," he grumbled. The man went limp under his grip. Griffin smirked and jumped over to the edge of the pier. He tossed the Paladin into the water and jumped to David's place. He turned and saw David and Tori in the kitchen, making some sort of food, smiling at each other all the while. "Where's she?"

Both of their faces dropped. "In the spare room," David said.

"Is she, uh…hurt?"

Tori shook her head. "Not really. She said she wasn't."

Griffin scoffed and turned, shoving his hands into his jacket pockets as he stormed towards the hallway. He opened the door and found Ashley, sitting on the floor against the bed with a blanket wrapped around her. She looked up at him; her expression blank as a sheet of paper. "How bad were you hurt?" he asked.

She turned, staring at the closet door. "Not hurt," she mumbled as she shifted the blanket around her. Griffin walked over to her side and sat down. Ashley shot him a slightly curious look quick before looking at the ceiling.

He glared at her and said, "Let me see."

Her fists tightened around the ends of the blanket and she sighed before letting her grip go, the blanket moving slowly from her shoulders. Griffin saw the bandage from before was gone, showing a red cut that was in the healing process. His eyes were settling on it when he noticed a bright red outline around her right arm. Griffin looked up at her and their eyes met. She had a look of both worry and serenity at the same. "I'll have a scar, right?" she questioned.

Griffin gave her a small nod as he began to pull his jacket off. Once it was off, he laid it on the floor next to him. As he shifted his right side towards her, she shot him a look of confusion. Griffin pointed to two different areas of red crisscrossed patterns and said, "I've got plenty of 'em so don't feel bad about it."

Ashley shot him a suggestive look. "I thought I noticed some scars a few nights ago." She winked and wrapped the blanket around her once more with a half smile. He started to pull his jacket back on and she said, "Oh. By the way, your shirt's over there."

He shot her a look of annoyance. "Why do you 'ave my shirt?"

Looking around nervously, she told him, "I borrowed it, but I was wearing it when I fell in the water so…yeah…"

"You owe me," he snarled before getting up and leaving the room.

---

**(Tori POV)**

She was walking to the hallway with a tray; a bowl of soup and some crackers on the tray, along with a bottle of water. Griffin was walking out of the room and swiped a cracker from the tray as he passed her. "Hey!" Tori shouted. Griffin spun around and smirked as he continued out to the living room. She heard him say something to David as she walked into the room. Ashley was sitting on the floor with a blanket around her. "Feeling better?" Tori asked.

Ashley turned her head, nodding and setting eyes on the food. "That for me?" she asked.

Tori knelt down and sat the tray beside her. "Yep and David helped make the soup quick."

She sat down as Ashley said, "Griffin said I'll have scars from the tether."

Tori looked at her quizzically. "Can I…?" She motioned toward her and she shooed the blanket off her shoulder. Ashley pointed to a red outline that looked a lot like a rope burn. "Ooh. Yeah… That probably will. Sorry."

Ashley shrugged and got up. She picked up her bag and pulled out white bandage pack. "I'm gunna go wrap my cut though. When I get back I'll eat."

"Okay," Tori said as Ashley walked out of the room. She looked around the now empty room. Tori got up and walked out to the living room. She could hear David and Griffin talking, but didn't see them. As she looked around the room, she noticed they were on the small-ish second level where David had some photographs hung on the wall. Tori went up the steps quickly and the two looked at her suspiciously. Griffin jumped away after a quick word to David. "Something wrong?"

David shook his head and turned, looking at the nearly covered wall. "Just wanted to tell me something." Tori nodded and looked at some of his pictures. "Oh, uh, do you still need to go shopping?"

Tori nodded, "Yeah. Maybe it'll get Ashley's mind off of the scars she's developing." David frowned but it soon turned to a weak smile. "I'll go get her." She turned and bolted down the steps, tripping down the last one. _'Oh crap!'_ She thought her face was going to hit the floor but she found herself in David's arms. Tori looked up at him and blushed a little bit. "Sorry," she mumbled.

"Just be a little careful," David chuckled.

He helped her stand upright and she dashed off down the hallway. The bathroom door was still shut so she knocked on the door. "Ashley," Tori called as she opened the door. She stepped in and found Ashley bandaging the red outline on her upper arm. Ashley looked at Tori, frozen in mid wrap. "Hello?" she said with question in her voice.

"I was just wondering if you wanna go shopping. David asked."

She smiled and nodded as she finished wrapping the rest of the bandage around her arm. Ashley secured it with a piece of medical tape. "Let's go."


	24. Distraction

**A/N: So this chapter is pretty fiesty. Idk why. Just wanted a Paladin fight. Tori and me came up with an idea of her beating a Paladin with a stick, so I had to use it. Anyhoo. My photobucket will probably have pictures of the costumes worn later in the chapter and next soon. (For reference, yeah?) Lawl.  
Read, review, and enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 24: Distraction

**(David POV)**

The two girls walked out from the hallway and David started towards his jacket that was hanging on the hook by the front door. He pulled it on and Tori was looking at him curiously. "Where are we going?"

David opened the door and motioned for them to go out. "Into the heart of New York City," he said. Tori walked past him and Ashley eyed him suspiciously. "Something wrong?" he asked her.

Ashley walked past him as she said, "You're up to something Rice… I can feel it."

David watched as she hurried to catch up to Tori at the end of the hallway. _'Hm. Just as Griffin predicted.'_ He shook his head as he sprinted down to catch up to them.

---

**(Tori POV)**

She scanned over a rack of clothes and Ashley jumped, appearing next to it. "Boo," she said with a grin.

Tori flinched back and frowned at her. "And you wonder why the Paladins attacked you," she grumbled. Ashley pouted and held up a black t-shirt that said "I heart vampires." Tori rolled her eyes. "Oh god…" She turned and looked over another rack of clothes. As she picked up a pair of jeans, David approached her. Tori sighed and draped the jeans over her arm. "I'm not finding much here I like. It's a bit high end…" She returned the jeans to their spot with a sigh.

"But the clothes are so pretty!" Ashley cooed from behind her. Tori looked over her shoulder and caught sight of Ashley with a couple of shirts in her arms.

She rolled her eyes and David said, "Why don't we go look at the next store?" She turned back to David and nodded. He waved for Ashley to follow him and they wandered over to the cash register to pay for the few things she had found. Tori waited for them by the door for a few minutes until Ashley skipped over with David in tow. "Ready then?" he asked.

Tori nodded and the three made their way out the large doors. They walked out onto a parking lot and saw various cars arriving. One was driving unusually fast and Tori was feelings uneasy. _'Cars are supposed to be slow in parking lots…' _Her senses felt as if they were at an all time high and she stopped dead in her tracks. David and Ashley turned to look at her and she shouted, "Run!" Ashley shot her a confused look and David watched a silver SUV. "Go!" Tori yelled as people hurried out of the SUV. They were Paladins, without disguises and looking very obvious. Ashley grabbed Tori's arm and took off towards a small wall near them. David was right behind them she saw as Ashley jumped them over the obstacle. Paladins ran after them, shooting things that whizzed by their heads.

Tori looked over her shoulder again and David slowed, punching a Paladin man swiftly in the face. "Keep going!" he shouted.

A woman lunged at him and he jumped back. A third Paladin dashed past them, targeting her and Ashley. "Shit!" Tori said as she crouched down and covered her head with her arms. The man shot something towards Ashley but Tori sensed the jump. _'Please be okay. Please be okay.'_ Tori looked up and saw Ashley get the upper hand. But David wasn't doing so well. He had blood on his lower lip and seemed slightly weary. Tori got up and made a break for a tree growing by the front entrance. A large branch caught her eye and she picked it up. _'Not heavy. Score!'_ She rushed over to David and whacked the woman across the back of the head. The woman fell lifelessly to the ground. The Paladin swung towards her and she held the branch out, causing him to smash his fist into it. He winced and David pushed him down to the concrete.

Ashley jumped beside them and said with a grin, "Time to split." She took hold of Tori's arm and David's shirt before jumping them away.

---

**(Ashley POV)**

_'How the hell did I manage to hold onto this…?'_ Ashley stared at the dark plastic bag in her hand from the store. She shrugged and looked at David, who was being tended to by a worried Tori.

David winced when she touched a red mark forming near the corner of his left eye. "I'm okay Tori," he chuckled. He gave a quick look around and asked, "Where are we?"

Ashley stood up, brushing off her jeans and said, "Me and Tori's old place. They've been here before but I figured Tori would want some stuff."

Tori smiled at her. "Thoughtful, thanks." She began helping David up when Ashley shut her eyes, inhaling the familiar scent of the apartment. "Ash, a little help?"

Ashley glanced over at the two and gave them a suggestive look. "Really?" She walked away, hearing Tori grumble. The vanilla aroma that the house was always filled with got stuck in her nose. _'David's house smells more like…a mixture of herbs and hair gel.'_ She made her way into the old kitchen and saw a box of pocky lying randomly on the counter. Picking it up, she thought she sensed a jump. She dashed out to the living room and didn't see or hear anyone. "Damn it! They left me," she grumbled. Ashley ran into her old room and grabbed her military style jacket. She threw it on before jumping back to David's place.

---

**(Griffin POV)**

He was sitting in the spare room, reading a book he found in Ashley's bag when she jumped into the room. Ashley looked at him with wide eyes. "M-my book," she stammered. She shot him an angry look before stomping over to him and grabbing the book from him. Griffin watched her put the book back in the bag carefully. Ashley got up and faced him once more. "What are you doing here?" she asked with a slight tone of frustration lingering in her voice.

Griffin picked up the bag that was concealed at his side and tossed it at her. "It's for later today. Everything's there and don't go changin' it." She looked at him curiously and he got up, making his way to the door.

"What's later?" he heard Ashley ask.

He looked over his shoulder with a smirk. "It's a secret." With that, Griffin went into the living room. He sat on the couch and sensed a jump as David and Tori appeared. Griffin dug in his jacket pocket and pulled out the set of ear he was forced to wear at the anime convention.

David looked at him curiously. "What's with the ears?" Tori also had a look of wonder on her face.

Griffin got up and placed the ears on David's head. "You wear them later. No ifs, ands, or buts."

David made a small frown as Tori asked, "Are we going to another convention? What do I get to wear?"

Griffin shrugged. "Dunno. You should find a costume within an hour or two though."

Tori sent him a salute and said, "Aye captain!" with a smile.

He smirked at the giggling Tori before jumping back to his lair. _'Time to get ready.'_

---

**(Tori POV)**

David helped Tori scour the Harajuku district of Tokyo for nearly an hour for a costume for her. After while, Tori felt she would never find the right costume. In an act of desperation, they made their way into the last shop on a map they had. Tori walked into the store and was overwhelmed by bright colors. The shop had multiple colors on the walls and there was loud j-pop music playing through speakers. Tori swayed side to side slightly to the music as she walked. She eyed a few of the gothic-lolita costumes, but didn't find them very interesting. She caught sight of an orange and yellow maid's uniform that looked a lot like Pudding's from Tokyo Mew Mew. Her eyes grew wide and she looked over her shoulder at David. "Look at this one, David," she said as she moved aside of the costume.

David looked it over and nodded. "It's cute. You would look nice in it."

Tori grinned and asked, "Do you mind if I get it?"

He shook his head and pulled out his wallet. Tori was smiling as she walked over to the counter. "Konichiwa!" Tori said brightly to the young girl behind the counter. The girl was in a blue and white maid's outfit with a bonnet that matched. "Um… Ikura desu ka?" Tori pointed to the Pudding maid costume and then to herself.

The girl nodded and said, "13, 473 yen." Tori's eyes widened in confusion, but she nodded. The girl walked around and got the costume off the display.

David stood by Tori and asked, "How much?"

"13,473 yen," Tori said in a monotonous voice. The numbers rolled off her tongue. She didn't know the currency difference off the top of her head, but she assumed it was a lot.

David gave her a nod and pulled out two ten thousand yen notes. He laid them on the counter and the woman returned with the costume folded neatly in a pile. Her eyes grew wide at the sight of the money. "Keep the change," he said as he slid the money to the young girl.

She bowed and said, "Arigato gozaimasu."

Tori smiled and replied "Doo itashimashi!" with a small bow. She took the costume and she looked at David. He had a look of surprise on his face. "What?" she asked, feeling her face heat up from the attention.

"You know Japanese?" he asked as they began out of the shop.

She nodded enthusiastically. "The love of this place made me learn the language." David gave a nod, signaling he understood. She felt his hand in hers before the pull of the jump.

---

**(Ashley POV)**

She stared in the mirror. _'What the hell…'_ Ashley frowned at the mostly green outfit she now had on. The long sleeved shirt under the dark tank top looked weird at first to her. _'The black complements the green, but what about the silver?'_ Apparently, it was a slow day for her. Something clicked in her mind and Ashley said, "Oh." She began to brush her hair and pull her bangs in front of her face. In the back of her mind, Ashley felt the familiar sensation of a ping.

"Ashley!" she heard Tori call. Tori burst into the bathroom and held out a small pile of what looked to be clothes. "I found it! The perfect maid's costume!" Ashley smiled and turned lightly. Tori shot her an odd look. "What's with your hair?" she asked.

She shook her head a little bit and said, "Trying to put color in my hair."

"But you do that all the time… This for the convention?"

She shrugged. "Griffin kinda threw this stuff at me," Ashley told her as she stepped to the side and held out her arms, showing the outfit.

She saw from beneath her long bangs that Tori shrugged. "It's okay, but wait until you see my costume!" Tori's voice was in a higher pitch than usual when she spoke. Ashley smiled and nodded gently. She scampered away and Ashley turned back to the mirror.

Within a few minutes, she had applied the color to her bangs successfully. Her bangs and few front strands of her hair were an almost white color. Ashley twirled a strand around her finger before another ping rang in the back of her head. _'Might be Griffin. Maybe I can ask him about this whole thing...' _Hurrying out to the living room, she caught sight of the back of someone. They were wearing a long brown leather trench coat and what looked to be an olive green fedora. Her eyes grew wide. _'Who the hell is this…?' _The mystery person turned around and it was Griffin. He had on a purple button down under a darker vest with a pair of grey pants. "Griffin?" she asked in a confused tone.

He smirked at her and said, "Silver looks good on yeh."

Ashley was still awe struck. It looked as if Griffin's hair was combed down and protruding from under the hat, too. She crossed her arms and asked, "And who are you supposed to be?"

Griffin's look turned to shock. "'ave you never heard o' Gambit?"

She rolled her eyes. "Geek," she mumbled under her breath.

David came out from the kitchen, with out the ears, and holding a bowl of something. She looked at him curiously. He looked at the two. "What? Something going on?" he asked while swallowing a mouthful of whatever he was eating.

"Where're your ears?" Griffin asked sternly. David sighed and motioned towards the coffee table. "Alright. Get ready cause we've gotta leave then. Don't wanna be late."

Ashley turned and began back towards the spare room. "I still wanna know where we're going," she said loudly.

"You still gotta wait," Griffin shouted back. She scoffed and walked back into the bathroom.


	25. The Second Convention

**A/N: Been working on school stuff lately, lost my muse for a day, etc. Anyhoo. This chapter isn't the most interesting but it's something right? Please reivew!!**

* * *

Chapter 25: The Second Convention

**(Tori POV)**

She was placing the little hairpiece on her head when Ashley walked into the room. She sighed and sat on the bed. Tori turned, looking at her curiously. "What's wrong?" she asked while playing with the edge of the pleated skirt.

Ashley ran a hand over her face and said, "Nothing. Headache from the dye is all." Tori nodded and sat next to her, pulling on her shoes. "That's your costume?" Ashley asked.

Tori nodded with a bright smile. "It's so cute, right?"

She nodded. "Better than mine."

With a shake of her head, Tori said, "Nonsense. Your hair looks super."

Ashley gave a nod of agreement and got up, grabbing the black boots from by the closet. Tori got up and began out the door while Ashley pulled them on. She made her way into the living room and found David with, what seemed to be, Griffin sitting on opposite ends of the couch. She skipped over and sat between them. "Nice get-up," Tori told Griffin. She let out a small snort when she realized he was wearing the color purple.

He rolled his eyes and said, "Where's Ashley?"

"I'm here," they heard Ashley say from the hallway. "Let's go already." Tori nodded enthusiastically, eager to get to the convention.

"Follow me," Griffin said casually as he put his hand in the pockets of the trench coat. He jumped and Ashley stepped out form the shadows of the hallway. The look on her face was plain boredom.

"Don't look so happy, Ash," Tori sarcastically said before David took her hand and led her through Griffin's jumpscar.

---

**(Ashley POV)**

With a grumble, she had been the last through the barely-there jumpscar. The location looked like a giant warehouse. Ashley crossed her arms in front of her chest when she noticed Griffin looking at her with a smirk. "Happy with yourself that you picked out the costume?" she asked him. From the corner of her eye, she noticed Tori was on her toes, helping David adjust the cat ears.

A small smile crept its way onto Ashley's lips and Griffin said, "Yeh look as if yeh like it." He approached her and she felt herself blush for some odd reason. She let her expression turn back to anger as he pulled a black chocker from his pocket. Griffin put it on her neck, inspecting her hair while he did. "The silver really does look nice," he said quietly.

She averted her eyes to the side and touched the chocker timidly. "Thanks."

"C'mon guys!" Tori squealed from behind them. Ashley smiled as she turned to Tori, who was hopping by the doors.

"Con-vention!" Ashley shouted, going into full fangirl mode. She hurried and linked her arm through Tori's once at her side. "Nerds unite!"

"Woop." Tori said as the two took off into the convention, not bothering to wait for David and Griffin. Ashley smirked at this as they ran up to a booth of cosplay costumes and accessories. "A tail! Let's get one for David," Tori cooed touching a tail for neko coplayers.

Ashley laughed, "Aw man. That's as funny as putting Griffin on a leash." She sighed and looked around behind her. "He's coming now. Just ask him and he'll get you it."

David and Griffin walked through the small crowd to them. Griffin was frowning and said, "Just take off, yeah?"

"Yeah," Tori began, "Davy-chan will you buy me a tail?" She was using Japanese suffixes. Ashley shook her head slightly and rolled her eyes, knowing that Tori did that when she was trying to be super nice.

He looked at the one she was holding onto and nodded, "Sure." He sent her a smile before going over to a person wearing a black polo with the company's symbol on it. He paid them and Tori let out a small shriek. David came back to them and Tori clipped the tail to his back belt loop. Ashley bit her lower lip, trying to hold back the laughter as David shot Tori a curious look.

"Ha ha. David's got a tail," Griffin said.

Ashley looked at him and saw he was fiddling with a couple of playing cards. "Where'd you get the cards?"

Griffin shrugged. "They're apart of the costume. Ya'know, Gam-"

He was interrupted when someone said, "Gambit! Lemme take your pic!" The four looked towards, what looked to be, a "fanboy". From the corner of her eyes, Ashley saw Griffin pull the hat a little lower before the guy took the photo. He guy lowered his camera and said, "Wait, you're dressed as Rogue?"

Ashley's eyes shot around her, not seeing anyone else dressed like her. "I sorta am," she said with an unsure grin.

"Perfect!" the guy said happily. "Get together and I can get a shot, if you don't mind."

Ashley looked at Griffin, who moved over a small step, as he reached his arm behind her waist and pulled her over to him. "You planned this," she grumbled at him.

Griffin smirked, "Catch on quick. Now smile."

---

**(David POV)**

He was happy no one was asking to take his picture. David heard a small growl and looked at Tori, who looked to be fuming. "My costume should be getting the attention this time," she said.

David put an arm around her shoulders. "You're getting my attention."

She looked up and smiled weakly. "Better than no one." She giggled and said, "I still think you make a good neko."

David sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "Even if my self esteem is going down, I'll agree."

Tori laughed and hugged him as they watched Griffin and Ashley get their picture taken. "Let's go find some manga," she suggested. David nodded and they started off to the next booth over. The booth looked completely overwhelmed with manga and anime. Tori's hands reached out and grabbed at a few titles. "They have Megatokyo and Azumanga Daioh. Awesomeness." She smiled and left David's side, searching through a large bookcase of manga. She pulled out something and turned, waving it around and showing him. "Lookit. This is my favorite."

David took it from her and looked over the cover. _'Higurashi.'_ Tori started talking rapidly about the story line and her favorite characters. He just nodded, trying to keep up with what she was saying. From the corner of his eye, he saw a row of comic books and smiled. "I'm gunna look at the comics while you nerd out," David said with a chuckle.

Tori opened the book, eyes scanning over the pages. "Okay. I'll nerd out." She abruptly sat on the floor in the middle of the booth, smoothing her skirt over her knees as she sat in a seiza position. David moved over to the row of comics and looked them over. He grabbed one and sat down beside Tori quietly.

---

**(Ashley POV)**

They stood in the same position for at least five minutes while various people with camera took their picture. Ashley sighed and she rested her head on Griffin's shoulder. "You're evil," she grumbled.

Griffin laughed quickly and said, "I know."

The camera flashes went off more it seemed once she put her head on his shoulder. _'Fanboys… Fangirls… Now would be such a good time to jump.'_ A small smile spread on her lips and she stood straight up. She contemplated the idea of jumping, exposing to the convention goers her ability, but pushed the thought away. _'Stupid Paladins would probably show up.' _

Her thoughts went on and on, still in question about jumping, until one of the fans said, "Give 'er a smooch," in what sounded to be an upstate New York accent.

Ashley furrowed her brow as she began to protest the request when Griffin yanked her to his opposite side, pulling her into a kiss. The flashes went off and Ashley went with it. Someone whistled and she pulled away, looking at Griffin and searching his eyes with confusion. "Excuse us," she said to the many people around them with cameras. She pulled Griffin, leading him to an unoccupied corner of the large convention building. Ashley gave a quick look around before jumping back to the lair. "I thought you said we were going to lay low? About ten people have pictures of us kissing now. Paladins," she trailed off.

Griffin's smirk that he had dropped and he made a small frown. "I wasn't thinking straight." He pulled the hat off and threw it onto his bed. "Damn it!"

Ashley put her palms against her forehead momentarily and said, "Let's go back and see if we can get them to erase it." She sighed as he returned to her side, grabbing a hold of her hand and jumping them to the outside of the place. Ashley held onto his hand and looked around, suddenly getting a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach. "Hmm…"

The two began to walk in and someone shouted "There they are!"

"Go find David and Tori. Meet back at the lair," Griffin said, pushing Ashley through the door.

Ashley pouted. She felt the ping in the back of her mind once she darted off through the crowds in search of the two. She remembered they were behind them so they might be in a booth somewhere. Ashley glanced around frantically, trying to set eyes on them. "Tori!" Ashley shouted as she went towards a booth.

"Over here!" a voice called from somewhere behind her. Ashley spun around and moved towards the booth David and Tori were at. Tori was standing and David was in the process of standing up. "What's up?"

She looked over her shoulder and saw a man in a trench coat pushing through the crowd roughly. "We've gotta go now!" Ashley noticed Tori set eyes on the man and she swiftly grabbed onto Tori's arm, jumping to Griffin's lair.

---

**(Griffin POV)**

He managed to get two of the five Paladins out of the way, but another two got by him and one was still trying to kill him at the moment. The Paladin man had a knife in hand and was swinging aimlessly at him. Griffin jumped, propelling himself backwards and trying to see if Ashley made it to David and Tori. Griffin looked at the Paladin again as he sent a kick sideways to their leg. The Paladin grabbed their leg with a cry of pain. Griffin kneed the man in the face and jumped a few times before going back to the lair. David was sitting on the floor; leaning against the wall by the bathroom door and Tori was on the couch; her green hoodie looking out of place with the orange skirt. "Where's Ash?" he asked, looking back and forth at the two.

"I'm right here," Ashley said while walking out from his bedroom. She had changed into a pair of regular jeans but left the shirts on. The silver was also still in her hair, he noticed. "You get 'em?"

Griffin nodded. "Missed two. They're prolly looking for us right now."

He saw David stand up from the corner of his eye. "We'll go back to my place then and-"

"You can't leave!" Ashley shouted. "The Paladins are still out there," she trailed off as she put her hands into her pockets. Griffin shot her an odd look. "Stay here the night."

Griffin frowned. "Last time I checked, this was MY lair, yet you're inviting people to stay the night?" Ashley pouted halfway at him. _'Stupid pout…'_ "Fine," he growled, starting to walk towards Ashley and into his room. "You two are sleeping out here. Like hell if I'm giving up my bed."


	26. Sleepover

**A/N: Tori begged to get the characters back to the Venture so that will happen next chapter. Oh the antics that will happen there... Heh heh heh. Anyhoo, I still don't know how this story should end. I have an idea that me and Tori created but dunno about it yet... I want this story to end soon though since it's already quite lengthy and taking up most of my free time. So yeah. Read, review, and enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 26: Sleepover

**(Ashley POV)**

"Yay!" Ashley smiled and clapped her hands together as David moved to sit on the couch at Tori's side. She skipped over to the two, how looked very down. "Smile or I'll bite one of you," she warned.

David did a head nod and tilt. "It isn't everyday that Griffin lets someone stay at the lair."

"How would you know?" Ashley said before Tori could get a word in. "Have you tried to stay here before?" She wiggled her eyebrows as she spoke. Ashley saw Tori clench back a laugh. _'Success! We have laughter._' "Sl-ash," she sang.

She saw David furrow his bro at her. "This isn't a fan fiction Ash," Tori said.

Ashley just shrugged. "A lemon then?" Tori glared at her. "Maybe a lime?" The glared got to the point where Ashley thought she was staring daggers at her. "Just a touch of zest?"

"No!" Tori boomed.

Ashley sighed, "You guys need to lighten up or something. Have a drink maybe." She turned and began towards Griffin's makeshift bedroom sluggishly. _'Maybe their moods are contagious?'_ She felt sort of depressed, too. _'The Paladins are all over. You have barely any freedoms anymore. Get used to it. This is life.'_ With a sigh, she grabbed her bag that was, oddly, lying on the bed. "How'd this get here?" Ashley asked aloud.

Griffin appeared by the top corner of his bed. "I brought it." He sat on the edge of the bed and pulled off his shoes.

"I didn't…" _'I suck at sensing anyways.'_

"Yeh didn't sense it because I made sure you couldn't. Adaptation," he said, tapping his temple and laying on back on the bed.

"Where'd you go?" she asked, joining him at his side after moving her bag..

"David's place. Got Tori's bag and grabbed David a set of clothes." Griffin shrugged twice as he spoke, seeing to be mellow.

Ashley scooted over a little. "That was nice of you."

"Yeah yeah," he trailed off.

She raised an eyebrow and said, "Well, g'night," with a small hug. Ashley inched back to her original spot and turned over onto her side, facing the wall and shutting her eyes.

A pair of arms moved around her middle and she opened her eyes. "A hug and a goodnight is all, yeah?"

Ashley made a subtle sigh as she said, "Yes ya frisky man. David and Tori are in the other room and I'm a bit tired."

His warm breath moved against her ear and neck a few times. Her eyes shut again and she reveled the feeling. When she opened her eyes again, she gave her head a small shake. "And that's gunna stop us?"

Ashley smirked. "As a matter of fact it is. I mean…what if they do? And on your couch, no less."

Griffin grumbled something before letting go of her and getting off the bed. She made a little smile as she shut her eyes and drifted to sleep.

---

**(David POV)**

Once Ashley left the room, David got up and grabbed a beer from Griffin's miniature fridge. He turned as he opened the top and saw Tori eyeing him suspiciously. _'That's right. She's not a fan of drinking…'_ "I won't make you drink if that's what you're thinking," he told her.

A sigh could be heard from Tori before she asked, "So who gets the couch?"

David made a small smile. "Share?" Tori nodded and David sat next to her, sinking back into the comfort of the couch. He felt her rest her head on his shoulder and he smiled once more as he took a sip of his beverage.

When he glanced at Tori, David saw she had her eyes shut and seemed to be getting to sleep. He smiled a little and Griffin burst into the room shouting, "What's goin' on in here?"

"Shh," David shushed him.

Griffin scowled and said, "Don't do anything on my couch Rice, yeh hear?"

David chuckled. "Okay Griffin. Night." Griffin scowled more, if it was possible, and walked back into his room. David leaned on the arm of the couch a little with Tori leaning on him. He put his drink down and shut his eyes.

---

**(Tori POV)**

She awoke with a splitting headache. Tori sat up, rubbing her forehead gingerly. "Cripes…" She looked around and found David sitting with his back against the couch. "David, are you awake?" she whispered.

He looked over his shoulder. "You alright?"

"Horrible headache, but I'll deal."

David furrowed his brow. "You woke up and had a fever. You looked real sick."

"I-I did?" Tori asked. _'I don't remember any of that._' "Where're Ash and Griffin?"

"They went to get some food and I think he said about helping her sense more so it could be a little until they get back. Do you need anything?" he asked kindly with a warm smile.

Tori shook her head. "You don't have to watch me, David," she told him as she sat up.

He nodded, "I know. I just wanted to be sure you were okay."

With a small sigh, Tori said, "I guess I could use some food. If you don't mind, that is." David nodded and disappeared from sight. Tori began to wonder where he went as she peered through his miniature jumpscar. It looked like a plaza in Rome. She scooted back and leaned against the couch. _'Rome is beautiful. With all the architecture and such._' Tori was loosing herself to her thoughts when everything seemed to change; the quiet lair sounded louder and brighter. With a look around, she saw she was sitting on a park bench near the coliseum. It was where she and Ashley sat one day to have lunch. _'How did I get here? Did I just…'_ She felt her jaw drop. _'I just…jumped!'_ Tori bolted up from the seat and cheered. "Banzai! Banzai! Banzai!" She was so excited to be able to jump. _'Maybe Griffin will get off my back now…'_

Tori sat down on the bench once more before jumping back to her spot on the couch. She found David was looking around the corner of the lair for her. He whipped around with a shocked expression, obviously sensing her jump. "Did you just…" He pointed at her with an awestruck expression.

Tori nodded vigorously. "I don't know how or why, but I did!"

David rushed over to her and enveloped her in a hug. "That's great," he said before giving her a quick kiss on the lips.

She nodded in response. "Great, but confusing. Now I can learn to defend myself more. Dumb old Paladins will be after me."

He blinked, looking at her with a blank face. "No. You can't."

"Can't what?"

"You can't jump. Paladins won't hurt you because you're not one of us."

"But I am," Tori said strongly.

They both turned, sensing a jump. Ashley was laughing and holding a cup of something while Griffin had his hands in his pockets with a small smile on his lips. "What up?" Ashley asked with a giggle.

Tori looked at David, silently questioning if she should tell them. He gave her a nod and she said, "I sorta… Um, I…"

"C'mon. Out with it, yeah?" Griffin demanded as the smile he had began to fade.

"I can jump," Tori stammered. Griffin and Ashley both had looks of shock.

"Awesome!" Ashley said as she dashed forward and hugged her. "You're a jumper, too."

"You're a jumper," Griffin said quietly. Ashley pulled away with a frown, knowing what this meant. "They don't know though. They only know about us three. We won't tell them about yeh."

Tori furrowed her brow. "Look I know what you're all thinking," she said looking at them one by one. "I'll learn the rules and cover my tracks. They won't know."

"They won't know because you won't jump," Griffin sternly told her.

She looked at Ashley, who looked away and sat down; then to David, who shrugged with an unsure look. "No Griffin. If I'm like all of you I won't ignore it. I won't hide who I am." Her voice was strong, yet breaking at the same time. Someone's arms went around her and she saw it was David. "Get off," she grumbled as she pulled away. Tori grabbed her bag before disappearing.

---

**(Ashley POV)**

Ashley walked slowly to the couch and sat with her head in her hands. "How did this happen?" she asked aloud in a quiet voice. "She was just a sensitive…"

The weight of the couch shifted slightly and she noticed David was sitting next to her. She felt him pat her back. "Maybe she's always been able to do it?"

She looked up and Griffin was pacing the lair with his fingers laced behind his head. "Adaptation," he finally said. "How long have you been jumping places with her?"

"A while…" Ashley was figuring things out in her head. "Maybe a couple years. Shit. It's my fault isn't it?"

Griffin walked over and sat on the floor with his back against the couch. "Her being a sensitive and jumping so many times probably caused something to change. So no, it's not your fault entirely," he told her. Ashley sighed and nodded. "Now where d'yeh think she went?" Griffin asked, craning his neck to look at Ashley.

"I have a good feeling I know," she said quietly.


	27. Back to the Venture again

**A/N: Finished this story last night I'm I'm happy how it turned out. Only 29 chapters in the story so the last two will be posted whenever. My plans are evil for this chapter. David punching an old friend and my character does a test. (Results will be seen soon.) :] Anyhoo, read, review, and enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 27: Back to the Venture (again)

**(Tori POV)**

She jumped to the Venture, the place she knew she couldn't go. It was her only refuge though. _'Unlike Ashley, I'm sneaky.'_ Tori made sure to jump into Preston's cabin. It was the middle of the night and she hesitated about waking him. _'Especially since things ended not so well with us...'_ With a deep breath, Tori whispered, "Preston. Preston?"

Preston groaned and opened his eyes. They got wider once he saw Tori. "Tori?" he hissed, "What are you doing here?"

"I came to hide, of course," she told him.

Preston sat up and picked his glasses up from the bedside table. "How'd you get here? Did Ashley bring you? If she's here you know she'll-"

"I teleported," Tori said with a bright smile.

"You…You what?" Preston's eyes went wide in shock. She nodded and put her bag down, leaping at him for a hug. Preston pulled back and she eyed him with nervousness. "That's great but I thought you couldn't."

Tori shrugged. "I guess I can now. So is it okay if I just hide here for a while, without you going nuts and telling the captain?"

He sighed. "I guess. But don't leave my room, understand?" She nodded and he got out of bed, already dressed in his grey trousers and red long sleeved button down. Tori sat on his bed with her hands in her lap and a grin on her face as Preston left the room.

---

**(Ashley POV)**

_'They just HAD to come along…'_ Griffin and David followed through her jumpscar to the hold of the Venture. Ashley looked around and saw the cages were empty. Smiling, she turned to the guys and said, "Look. Stay here or something. You two can't be seen. Bad enough I'm here," she mumbled the last part.

"And stay down here in this smelly…what ever this place is? No thanks," Griffin nearly growled. David just shrugged and tilted his head.

She narrowed her eyes. "Fine, just follow me." She walked the few feet over to the ladder up to the deck. Ashley put a finger to her lips and looked back at Griffin and David before climbing up and poking her head out to look around. No one was on the deck and everything was dark except for a few of the lights up in the bridge. "Clear," she said as she hoisted her self the rest of the way up. She thought she saw someone walking near the door to the galley and waved her hand back, accidentally hitting someone in the face.

"Ow! Bloody hell," Griffin grumbled.

"Sorry," Ashley whispered. She could hear the ever present sound of snickering coming from David. The two men were up on the deck and crouching at her side behind a wooden crate. "We need to find Preston. Where ever he is, she'll be."

"Who's Preston?" David asked in a hushed voice.

"Her ex," Ashley told him very nonchalantly. She glanced up at the crow's nest above them. Someone was in the nest, leaning against the railing. _'Could that be…? No! Don't.'_ She exhaled deeply and looked at the bridge. "Okay, the captain should be in his room going over maps right now. We can make a run for it across the deck to the cabins. On the count of three. One… Two…" Before Ashley said three, she took off; bolting towards the familiar door to the cabins.

She looked over her shoulder and saw the two following her. That's when she smacked right into someone. "Excuse me," she said in a fake deep voice as she kept her head down.

"You're excused Ashley," the person said gruffly.

Her eyes went wide and she glanced up, seeing Captain Englehorn standing with his arms crossed. He looked just the same as he did since the last time she saw him, just a little more of stubble on his chin. Ashley laughed nervously. "H-Hi captain."

"You owe me a boat," he said. Englehorn looked past her, seemingly at David and Griffin. "Who are they? More stowaways?"

"No no no," Ashley said, shaking her hands in front of her defensively. "See we just came to-"

"I don't need to hear the excuse," he said in a low voice. His tone was harsh and Ashley flinched a little.

"Are you the captain of this boat?" she heard Griffin's voice ask.

"I am," Captain Englehorn said with a hint of pride in his voice.

"Right well, we're just here to get Tori and go so if you'll excuse us-"

"Tori's here?" Englehorn questioned.

Ashley looked up at the captain. _'That right. He liked her. Wonder if he still does…'_ "She should be. We just want to get her out of your way, sir."

Captain Englehorn narrowed his eyes. "Alright. Get her and leave since you obviously don't belong here anymore."

"Aye," Ashley said before skittering past him.

---

**(David POV)**

They followed Ashley through a narrow hallway on the boat. She seemed to know where exactly she was and where she was going. "So you've been here before?" David asked.

Over Griffin's shoulder he saw Ashley nod. "We lived here for about a week. It still feels like home, too," she said with a sigh.

"Why'd you leave?" he asked.

Ashley stopped in front of a door. "Because we we're worried we'd mess up something up…like history." She opened the door and walked in. Griffin followed her and David was last in. He set eyes on Tori, who was laying across the lap of an unknown man. The man had glasses and short black hair. David's jaw dropped. "Preston," Ashley said while kneeling down in front of him, "what happened?"

"I went to get her something to eat and when I came back she was passed out. As if she fainted or something."

David eyed Preston with suspicion. _'This must be the guy Ashley mentioned.'_ "So we'll take over from here Preston. Thanks for watching over her," Ashley said while pulling Tori off Preston's lap with Griffin's help.

"W-Who are your friends?" Preston asked, pushing his glasses up on the bridge of his nose.

David, doing nothing at the current moment and time, took it upon himself to introductions. "I'm David and he's Griffin." Preston gave a nod as Griffin jumped away, holding onto Tori's arms.

"Left get back David," Ashley said in a low tone.

"Hey. Tell Tori I miss her," Preston trailed off and looked at the floor. David grumbled and felt his hands curl into fists. "I mean… Things ended weird for us and-" Preston was cut off by David's fist.

Ashley took hold of David's other arm and pulled him hissing at him to back off. "Tori's moved on," David said to Preston, who was on the floor and rubbing his cheek.

Ashley gave David a shove back and said, "Get back to the lair." He scowled and jumped back to Griffin's lair.

---

**(Ashley POV)**

She turned to Preston and held out a hand to help him up. "I'm sorry about him," she said softly.

Preston took her hand and stood, leaning against his closet door. "I guess he's the new guy, huh?"

Ashley nodded her head from side to side. "Yeah…"

Just then, the cabin door flew open and Jimmy barged in. Ashley caught sight of him and froze. She mumbled a word or two before turning back to Preston and giving him a nod. She shut her eyes and was just about to jump when Jimmy said, "Wait." Something caught in her throat and rendered her unable to speak. Ashley winced as if in pain. "Ash," Jimmy's voice said, "You're leaving already?"

She let out a quick breath and nodded. _'What should I say? I don't even know what to say to him…'_

"Without saying hi or nothin'?" he asked in a playful tone.

Ashley turned around and tried to smile. "Well…it's complicated," she said. Her voice cracked with every other syllable she spoke and she couldn't look him in the eye. She stared at the ground as she spoke.

"I'll just uh, give you two a moment," Preston could be heard saying. Ashley looked over her shoulder and saw Preston leave the room, shutting the door behind him softly.

"I guess now would be a good time to ask you about that note you wrote me," Jimmy half questioned, putting his hands into his pockets.

Shaking her head, Ashley averted her eyes from him to the door. "Uh sure? I have to get back soon though…" A crinkling noise signaled that he was pulling a piece of paper from his pocket. _'Does he carry it around with him?'_

Jimmy cleared his throat and read the note. "Just know I'm here whenever ya need me. Keep my things right where I left 'em, because I'll come back. When I see what I need ta see and find myself; I'll come back to you."

_'Yeah… That's my note,'_ Ashley thought with a sigh. _'It sounds different coming from Jimmy.'_ He continued to speak. _'But that's all I wrote…'_

"I'm here and waitin' to hear it, but when will you need me?"

Her jaw fell open, amazed at his words yet crashing down at the same time. "I wish I could tell you it all now, Jimmy. I really wish I could," she told him as she backed up and leaned against the closet door where Preston previously was. Jimmy stepped forward and held his arms out to her. With hesitation, she stepped forward and hugged him. "But I have to get back to Griffin." Ashley looked up and found herself staring into his eyes. _'Those eyes…' _Something was familiar about them, other than being Jimmy's. She pulled away from him and gave him a friendly smile._ 'I get it now.' _"Jimmy," she said in a curious tone.

"Hm?"

"You still have my bear right?"

Jimmy nodded. "Do you want it back?"

"No. Next time you see me, can you tell me he's okay?" she asked.

He gave her an odd look. "You can just take him with you if you-"

"I can't," Ashley protested, "I'm testing a theory."

"Okay then. Guess I'll be seein' ya," Jimmy said with his classic crooked smile. Ashley nodded and waved before jumping back to the lair.


	28. Possible Illness and Hidden Memories

**A/N: Second to last chapter! I thoguht the story went well and I wanted to piece the last ideas up. There's a connection that's a bit vague and sorta confusing but I wanted it to work in the beginning. this is a short one so I'll post the final chapter shortly.**

Chapter 28: Possible Illness and Hidden Memories

**(Tori POV)**

She woke to find herself on a bed in what looked to be the lair. "Where am I?" she asked while sitting up.

"Whoa there. Best not to sit up," Griffin said. Her vision was blurry but she recognized the wild hair and accent.

"Why not?" she asked, confused about her current situation.

"Yeh passed out. Stay there. David just got back and I need to talk to him." Fading footsteps signaled that Griffin walked away. _'Had I sensed that jump? What if my ability is leaving me?' _Anxiety began to overtake her senses and she trembled a little bit.

"Tori?" This time it was David's voice. She groaned for a response. "It's David, in case you're wondering. Look, are you alright? You got the fever back."

She, once again, tried to sit up. "I'm fine," Tori replied in a raspy voice. "Can I have some water maybe?"

"Sure. Here, open up." With her vision still blurry, even with her glasses on, David presumably held a bottle of water against her lips. She felt the cool liquid slide into her mouth and down her throat.

"Thank you," she said while blinking a few times. Things became a little clearer and she could make out David's face. "Is there something wrong with me?"

It looked to her as if David frowned. "Why?"

"I can't see right. Things are a wee bit hazy right now. Not as bad as it was but we're progressin'." _'It's actually kinda scary...'_ "Does Griffin know?"

"He thinks this all has to do with your suddenly ability to teleport." She gave a nod, showing she understood. "Just rest a while longer. Griffin thinks things should clear up. I'll even sit with you."

"Okay," Tori whispered as she felt his hands wrap around hers.

---

**(Ashley POV)**

She jumped back into the makeshift bedroom and found Griffin sitting on the bed, looking through a book. _'Experiment time.'_ "Hey Griffin," Ashley said when he didn't look up at her right away. He gave a grunt of acknowledgement and turned a page in his book. Ashley stood there silently, watching Griffin scan over the pages intently. "What're you up to?"

"Tryin' to figure out what's wrong with YOUR friend," he said glancing up at her. Griffin did a double take and said, "By the way."

_'Could this be…?'_ "Hmm?"

Griffin opened his mouth to speak, but shut it again; a clearly puzzled look on his face. "Never mind… Tell yeh later," he said as he got up and walked out of the room.

Ashley frowned and followed him. She saw Tori on the couch, leaning against David and holding his hand. _'Aw. Kawaii.'_ David sent her a little smile and she gave him a thumbs up. David did the same and Ashley nodded. _'Tori's fine for now. That's good.'_

"So I'm thinkin' because she's never jumped before, these are only side effects," Griffin said. "Like the first couple times anyone jumps they might get a headache right? That's exactly what this is." He shut his book and tossed it onto his messy desk in the corner. "End of story. Now who's up for some food?"

David shook his head. "I'll stay with Tori. Just bring me something back."

Ashley nodded as Griffin took hold of her hand, jumping them to an unknown destination. "Where are we?" she asked in a bored tone.

"Venice, Italy. I'm in the mood for Italian," Griffin said while rubbing his hands together.

The wind was blowing and Ashley felt a slight breeze run across her arms as the long sleeves of the shirt got pushed up to her elbows. She followed Griffin to a small restaurant with an outdoor seating area and the waiter guided them to a table. Even though it was so nice out, they decided to eat inside as neither of them had their coats with. Griffin even grumbled about leaving his leather jacket back at the lair. They both chose what they wanted and the waiter disappeared into the kitchen. There was an odd silence surrounding the two until he returned with their food about ten minutes later.

"So what did you have to tell me?" she asked finally as she stabbed her fork into the plate of pasta.

With a mouthful of food, Griffin tried to speak, but it came out muffled. Ashley laughed and shot him a look that said "oh really?"

Griffin smirked and swallowed what was in his mouth. "I said, he's okay."

"Who is?" Ashley questioned.

"Your bear." Her stoic face turned into a bright grin and Griffin said, "What?"

"I was right!" Ashley jumped to his side and hugged him tight. "I'm a freakin' genius!"

"What are you on about?" Griffin asked, oblivious to the situation.

"Oh, nothing... Thank you for telling me Griff. Can we go home now?" she asked with a pout.

He looked down at his plate and picked it up protectively. "Fine," he grumbled before jumping them back to the lair.

* * *


	29. The End

**A/N: Final Chapter!!! I'm so sad to see this end, but I feel as if there's not a weight lifted from my shoulders (and mind!). Anyways, I left it open for future ideas, but I have so many other fics to work on that it won't be for a long time if I would. Just as a note: Jimmy is no the Jimmy from King Kong world! (Although I picture him looking like him a tiny bit). Anna Laurie is a name like Mary Jane and Olivia has a hint of a British accent. There's no particular POV for this chapter. It jumps around. But enough of my ranting and randomness. Hope you enjoyed this as much as I did to make it. References to everything are on my photobucket account.  
Thanks for reading! (watch for my new stories!)**

* * *

Chapter 29: The End

The two friends were sitting on a park bench, watching the children play on the playground. "When are you taking that trip to Paris? I'd happily watch Anna Laurie when you go."

"You know I couldn't ask you to do that, Ash."

"Nonsense. Jimmy and Olivia love to play with Anna. And it won't even be for that long."

"I don't know. I'll talk to-" Before she could finish her sentence, she looked over her shoulder and saw David walking towards them. Griffin was running over to the kids on the playground. He scooped one up and spun him in the air. Ashley smiled at the sight.

"They all playing?" David asked as he sat next to Tori.

"Yep," Tori smiled at him. "Griffin is too I see," she laughed.

Ashley laughed with her and called, "Griff, put Jimmy down." Griffin looked over at her with a grin as a little bright blond girl tugged on his pant leg.

"Aw. Little Anna wants a turn now," Tori cooed.

Ashley looked around. "Wait a second… Where's Olivia?" She looked around and saw a brunette haired girl leaning over the bar up near the castle part of the jungle gym. Ashley got up and hurried over. "Olivia, get down. You could fall and hurt yourself.

"No I won't mommy," Olivia said in her cute, high pitched voice while leaning over the edge. Her foot slipped out from under her and she toppled forward. Ashley thought she was going to catch her but she fell more towards the side. Ashley was about to jump sideways to catch her, but Olivia disappeared.

Her eyes grew wide and she looked over at the happy Tori and David on the park bench. David's arm was around the back of Tori's shoulders and they pointed towards Griffin.

Griffin grinned from ear to ear as he bent down and picked up Olivia, who was smiling and hugging him. "She's just like 'er daddy."

Ashley walked over towards him and Jimmy made a dash for her. He ran straight into her legs and she petted his head. Jimmy looked up at her and asked, "Mommy, can I do that too?"

She looked at him curiously. "I'm not sure if you can Jim…" Jimmy was six years old and hadn't jumped. Olivia on the other hand recently turned five, and Anna Laurie was only three and a half. "You can try if you want," Ashley told him with a sigh.

"Go for it Jim!" Tori shouted from her spot on the bench. Anna made her way over to David and Tori. David picked her up and smiled at her. He kissed her nose and she giggled.

Griffin looked over at the little family before turning to Ashley. She was laughing and ruffling Jimmy's messy dark brown hair. He had sensed the jump from Jimmy and smiled. Griffin held onto Olivia as he moved over to Ashley and his son.

Olivia reached for Jimmy and said, "Big brother went poof like mummy and daddy do."

Ashley smiled at her as Jimmy grabbed onto his little sister's hand. "You go poof too Olive," he said with a smile.

Griffin gave Ashley a quick kiss and said, "We all can go poof, but remember the rule: Only when mummy or daddy say." Both children nodded and grinned.

David shouted, "Back to the place. Paladins!"

They all looked over at the entrance to the playground and saw a few people in Paladin attire stomping over towards them. Tori took Anna Laurie and jumped away. David stood by and grappled with a Paladin. Griffin put Olivia down and she took Ashley's free hand with an innocent look. Griffin pulled out a knife and jumped to David's side. Ashley jumped herself and her two children to one of the safety locations David and Griffin had.

Olivia pulled on Ashley's hand. "Mum, when will daddy be home?" Her look was sweet, yet confused.

"After he takes care of the mean people with Uncle David. Then he'll be home," she told her.

Ashley put Jimmy down and hugged Olivia. "It's okay Olive. Let's go play with Anna while we wait." Olivia nodded and followed him to Anna Laurie, who was sitting on the floor next to her mom. "Want to play with us Anna?" Jimmy asked. Anna nodded and pushed herself off the floor, toddling along with the other two kids.

Tori looked at Ashley and smirked. "Just like old times, huh?"

"Just like old times," Ashley smiled back as she saw the kids all sit down and clap their hands. "Except this time, we're not there. Now we're here watching the kiddies instead of out fighting." Her tone almost sounded sad.

"It comes with the whole parenting deal," Tori joked. Ashley let out a small laugh as David and Griffin jumped into the room, panting. "How'd it go?"

Griffin fell into a sitting position by Ashley and David knelt down by Tori. "Same as always. Roland was there," David said calmly.

"He was older and weaker since last time yeh saw him," Griffin grumbled. "It's the only reason you killed him."

Ashley smacked his arm. "Told you not to say that word in front of the kids. It might scare them."

"They're jumpers. They'll get used to it," he said while inching closer to her and pulling her into a hug. David and Tori were discussing something and Griffin said, "Should be clear to get back to the lair now. C'mon Olive. Jimmy you too."

"Just bring Anna by before you leave." Ashley told them as Griffin jumped with the kids.

"See you soon then," Tori said as the couple parted ways with her.


End file.
